La saison des amours
by Golgothapoonk
Summary: C'est la saison des amours chez les chasseurs de dragons. L'occasion pour eux de trouver leur partenaire pour la vie, de tisser ensemble les prémisses de liens indestructibles ou de les renforcer en se laissant guider par leurs instincts primaires. Co- Ecriture et avec Minimilie. Couple: Luxus X Oc / Rogue X Yukino / Lisanna X Sting / Natsu X Lucy. /LEMON/
1. Chapitre 1 Dragons en Rut

_** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! **_

_**Voici une toute nouvelle fiction co-écrit encore une fois avec ma copine Minimilie ! Cette fiction est partie d'un très gros délire entre elle et moi sur nos chers dragon slayers et surtout sur Sting (on en à fait un monstre lol *0* )! j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. On attend vos reviews !**_

_** bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

**Cours de biologie sur Dragon en rut**

_C'est la saison des amours chez les chasseurs de dragons. Le moment pour chaque mâle et femelle de cette lignée de relâcher la tension sexuelle qui les habite. Et c'est surtout l'occasion pour eux de trouver leur partenaire pour la vie, de tisser ensemble les prémisses de liens indestructibles ou de les renforcer en se laissant guider par leurs instincts primaires._

** Un jour,à la guilde Fairy Tail.**

-Piouff ! Quelle chaleur, je vais mourir !

C'était l'été et Mirajane sentait qu'elle allait finir par se décomposer sous la canicule de cette chaude soirée placée encore une fois sous le signe de la fête. Assurant comme toujours le service, elle distribuait les bières comme on jetterait des milliers de graines à des oiseaux affamés. Natsu dansait comme un enfant en passant de table en table, se chamaillant avec Grey comme à l'accoutumée. Lucy, Cana et Lisanna riaient de bon cœur devant leurs pitreries.

Un peu plus loin dans l'assistance, Elfman faisait un bras de fer avec Bixrow sous les cris d'encouragements de Macao, Romeo, Jett et Droy. Evergreen et Fried échangeaient sur de nouveaux sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris récemment et non loin de là Erza discutait tranquillement avec le vieux maître et Wendy sur une table ronde au centre de la pièce. Certains membres de la guilde Sabertooth s'étaient même joints à FairyTail pour profiter d'un de ces rares instants de répit avant une nouvelle bataille.

Cependant à l'exception de Natsu, toujours d'une nature très joviale et candide, et de Wendy, on pouvait clairement ressentir de la tension chez les Dragons Slayers. Une tension d'ordre hormonale…

Gajeel, assis à côté du maître, n'avait pas quitté Reby des yeux de la soirée. Rogue, déjà très discret d'habitude, était limite aimable comme une porte de prison, ne faisant sortir aucun mot de sa bouche. Sting reniflait le parfum de toutes les filles alentour et s'était même pris une claque par Kinana, elle pourtant si douce et discrète d'ordinaire. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui susurrer d'aussi inconvenant à l'oreille pour qu'elle en vienne à le gifler ? Cela n'avait pas perturbé le jeune maître de Sabertooth, qui avait continué d'agir comme un véritable obsédé.

Cette attitude dévergondée n'avait pas échappé à Makarov qui observait du coin de l'œil le manège de tous les chasseurs de Dragons présents. Seul Luxus manquait à l'appel, et son grand-père se doutait pertinemment de la raison de son absence. Il fallait toutefois qu'il pense à prendre Mirajane à part pour obtenir confirmation de ses soupçons. Elle seule connaissait les secrets du chasseur de Dragon de la Foudre.

Natsu dérapa devant la table du Maître de FairyTail, l'empêchant de penser davantage à son petit fils. Accompagné de Lucy et Grey, il s'attabla près de l'octogénaire pour faire la discussion.

\- Alors le vieux comment ça va aujourd'hui? Demanda le jeune homme en tapant tellement fort dans le dos de Makarov qu'il manqua de lui mettre le nez dans sa chope de bière !

\- Kofkofkof ! Et bien ça allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu essayes de me tuer… Et toi alors mon petit, comment vas-tu ?

\- Moi ? Ben je pète la forme !

\- Ça m'aurait étonné... Heureusement pour nous, tu n'as pas encore assez de maturité pour subir les affres de ce début de saison. Je prie pour que ça n'arrive jamais, tu serais capable de mettre Magnolia sans dessus dessous, soupira le vieil homme.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes au juste, le vieux ?

Le rose chercha le regard d'Erza et de Wendy, interloqué, voulant comprendre où le Maître voulait en venir. Wendy toussota légèrement.

\- Et bien, tu ne sens pas la tension qui habite les autres Dragons Slayers ?

\- Quelle tension ?

\- Pauvre Natsu ! Tellement innocent qu'il était totalement imperméable aux changements de comportement de ses semblables.

\- Eh bien…

Wendy se mit à rougir car ce n'était pas vraiment à elle, une toute jeune fille n'ayant pas encore saigné, de lui expliquer ce genre de choses.

\- Oh, mais il faut tout lui apprendre à celui-là !

Carla l'exceed blanche se posa sur la table devant le rose suivi de près par Happy et Panther Lily. Elle pointa le chasseur de Dragon du Feu du doigt avec sérieux.

\- Ce dont tu ne te rends pas compte, Natsu, c'est que les Dragons Slayers adultes sont sur les nerfs en ce moment et à fleur de peau parce pour eux c'est la saison des amours !

\- La saison des … quoi ?

Il éclata franchement de rire en se tenant les côtes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes Carla ? La saison des amours ? On n'est pas des animaux en rut que je sache !

\- C'est exactement ça au contraire, dit la petite créature. Sois plus attentif à ce qui se passe autour de toi. Tiens par exemple, Regarde Sting, tu ne sens pas avec ton odorat de dragon qu'il est complètement excité par toutes les filles qui passent ?

Natsu afficha une moue peu convaincue.

\- Euh, on parle de Sting là ?Il est tout le temps comme ça avec les filles ! Bon, certes, il est peut-être un peu plus entreprenant aujourd'hui… mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change par rapport à d'habitude.

\- Il est plus entreprenant parce qu'il est en ruttttttttt ! Et comme tous les chasseurs de dragons qui ont atteint leur maturité sexuelle, il est dominé par ses hormones pendant cette période et se cherche une compagne pour… pour se soulager.

Carla avait légèrement haussé la voix et insisté sur la fin de sa phrase pour qu'il comprenne bien la situation. Natsu resta coi quelques secondes, clignant des yeux.

\- Pour se soulager de quoi ?

Le regard perplexe du rose, à la limite de la niaiserie, manqua d'énerver la chatte une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre.

\- Pitié ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, je n'ai pas envie de te faire un cours là-dessus ! Rougit-elle.

\- Mais je veux comprendre !

C'est pourtant simple, Natsu, souffla Grey. Il veut culbuter tous ce qui bouge!

\- Grey ! S'offusqua Lucy en posant ses mains sur les oreilles de Wendy tandis qu'Erza et le Maître se pinçaient l'arête du nez en soupirant.

\- Aaaaaaaah ! Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt !

\- Pour un mec t'es vraiment niais… C'est ton feu qui t'a grillé le cerveau ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le niais, Monsieur Givre ?

\- Jubia voudrait tellement que Monsieur Grey copule avec elle ! dit la mage de l'eau se glissant furtivement derrière lui.

\- Quoi ! mais ça va pas la tête toi ! faut vraiment que je m'occupe de ton cas !

\- Jubia ne demande que ça maître Grey…

Des cœurs dans les yeux, la jeune fille regardait Grey avec un filet de bave au coin de la bouche. Grey se décomposa à la fois rouge de honte et de colère.

Reby, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu partir, arriva à toute allure vers eux, les faisant sursauter et tuant dans l'oeuf la dispute entre les deux amis.

\- ça y est j'ai trouvé ! Je savais bien que j'avais ce livre quelque part !

\- Trouvé quoi ?

\- Tout comme Natsu, j'ai été surprise quand Carla a parlé de saison des amours pour les Dragon Slayers. Ça me paraissait incroyable qu'ils aient une saison précise pour... Pour... Enfin vous voyez, termina-t-elle en rougissant. Tout le monde sait que chez les humains il n'y a pas de saison pour procréer. On peut concevoir à n'importe quel moment de l'année, pourquoi ça serait différent pour eux ?

\- Et donc tu es allée faire des recherches sur ce sujet ? S'étonna Grey. Tu as du temps à tuer en ce moment visiblement...

\- Ou alors tu te renseignes au cas où tu te retrouverais casée un jour avec un chasseur de Dragon, glissa Lucy avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Quoi? Rougit violemment la bleutée. Mais non mais pas du tout, c'était une curiosité purement scientifique et... Et...

Elle croisa le regard de Gadjeel qui discutait avec panther Lily à une autre table et prit une couleur encore plus rouge, tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil en demandant ce qu'il lui prenait.

\- Bref, coupa Natsu avec l'air subitement intéressé, alors tu as découvert quelque chose ?

\- Et bien, fit-elle en posant sur la table un livre très ancien, oui. Ce livre décrit les résultats d'une étude qui a été faite sur les chasseurs de dragons il y a quatre cent ans, quand ils étaient bien plus nombreux. C'est du Mésopotamien ancien alors certains passages sont assez flous et ambigus… mais j'ai quand même réussi à dénicher quelques informations.

\- Et alors, cette saison des amours, elle existe vraiment ? S'enquit Ezra avec curiosité.

\- Oui. Carla a raison… L'étude montre qu'au début de l'été et pendant à peu près un mois, les chasseurs de Dragons ont une période où leurs hormones sont en ébullition. Cela coïncide avec la période de reproduction des dragons, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

\- Mais alors, Natsu et Wendy vont aussi sauter sur tout ce qui bouge comme Sting quand ils auront l'âge d'avoir ces bouleversements hormonaux ? S'inquiéta Lucy.

\- Je ne sais pas… ça dépend sans doute des personnalités. En tout cas c'est très intéressant. Vous saviez qu'un chasseur de dragon qui s'est trouvé une compagne va lui rester fidèle toute sa vie ?

\- ça ne me surprend pas vraiment, déclara Lucy. Tout le monde sait que les dragons étaient des animaux monogames et possessifs… Il n'est pas étonnant que les chasseurs de Dragons aient hérité d'eux cette caractéristique.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas faux… Et donc, pendant la saison des amours, de gros bouleversements hormonaux vont modifier leur comportement. S'ils n'en ont pas encore trouvé à la saison précédente, les chasseurs de Dragons vont se mettre activement à la recherche d'un ou une partenaire, et s'ils y arrivent et que ça se passe bien ils… ils s'accouplent, hésita la bleue. Je suis désolée, fit-elle à Wendy qui se cachait les yeux derrières ses mains, rouge de honte. C'est le terme qu'ils utilisent dans le livre. Il parait que leurs traits et caractères issus des Dragons sont amplifiés, et que ça conduit à des ébats assez… sauvages. Et longs.

\- ça je ne te le fais pas dire, s'écria Sting en se rapprochant d'un air nonchalant en s'asseyant près d'eux. L'été, c'est le meilleur moment de l'année. Tu peux t'envoyer en l'air pendant un mois entier plus de cinq fois par jour, et tenir pendant des heures sans être fatigué… Long, bestial, intense. C'est juste le pied.

\- Sting, ton langage ! Menaça Makarov en montrant du regard la jeune chasseuse de Dragon.

\- Oh pardon… J'oubliais que vous avez des demi-portions dans votre guilde.

\- Tu écoutes les conversations des gens maintenant ? marmonna Grey en le toisant.

\- Ben ce que vous dites concerne les chasseurs de dragons, ça m'intéresse, fit-il d'un air plus sérieux. Si ça se trouve j'apprendrai des choses que j'ignore sur moi.

Rogue avait également suivi son partenaire de mission. Malgré son air impassible, on pouvait discerner une certaine curiosité dans ses pupilles rouges.

\- Il a raison après tout, fit Ezra. Tous les chasseurs de dragons ont le droit de savoir.

\- Tu continues, Reby ? Interrogea Carla en s'asseyant dans les bras de Wendy.

\- Euh oui, oui. Donc je disais… Pendant la saison des amours, il y a des bouleversements hormonaux importants. Non seulement ça change le comportement des chasseurs de Dragons, qui font tout pour inciter leur compagnon ou leur compagne à …l'accouplement, mais en plus ça perturbe leur cycle sexuel. Les mâles produisent des spermatozoïdes en plus grand nombre et qui sont plus efficaces, tandis que les… femelles… ils ont vraiment une manière perturbante de dire les choses. Bref, les femelles ovulent cinq à six fois pendant le mois.

\- J'ai rien compris, souffla Natsu en passant ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- Mais quel débile celui-là, souffla le mage de glace.

\- T'as dit quoi le glaçon pervers ?

\- Stop ! S'exclama Erza d'une voix dure.

\- Pardon, soufflèrent les deux mages en se faisant tout petit.

\- En gros, ré-expliqua Lucy, tout est fait pour favoriser la fécondation. La saison des amours est la période la plus propice pour que les chasseurs de Dragon fassent des enfants, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, confirma Reby. Mais à vrai dire, ça va même un peu plus loin que ça d'après le livre. C'est la saison où les chasseurs de Dragons "scellent leurs liens" avec leur moitié. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce passage, mais apparemment pendant le premier accouplement il se produit quelque chose qui fait que les partenaires sont "marqués". Leur odeur va changer légèrement, ils se mettent à produire des phéromones qui repoussent les autres chasseurs qui se cherchent une compagne ou un compagnon… Et inversement, les phéromones qu'ils fabriquent attirent fortement leur partenaire. Ils sont liés, en quelque sorte. Même dépendants l'un de l'autre, puisqu'ils souffrent s'ils sont trop loin l'un de l'autre et peuvent mourir s'ils sont séparés.

\- C'est vrai qu'Igneel m'avait dit que les dragons qui perdent leur compagne se laissent mourir… alors pour les chasseurs de Dragons c'est pareil ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Mais… ça c'est ce qui se passe quand les deux partenaires sont chasseurs de Dragons, non ? S'il y en a un des deux qui est un simple humain ? Il subira aussi tous ces changements ? Demanda Happy d'une petite voix.

\- Attends, je regarde s'il y a quelque chose à ce sujet, fit Reby en se concentrant sur un paragraphe du gros livre. Alors… il est écrit que si les deux sont des chasseurs de Dragon, lors de la première saison des amours qu'ils passent ensemble, ils "scellent le contrat" en s'accouplant, et deviennent donc compagnons pour la vie. A ce moment, leur odeur change. Et ce n'est que lors de leur deuxième saison des amours ensemble que les perturbations de leurs cycles sexuels se synchronisent, et qu'ils optimisent donc leurs chances de concevoir. Avant ça, la femelle –enfin la femme- n'a pas d'ovulation plus importante pendant la saison des amours, et hormis sa libido qui fait du yoyo, elle a tout d'une femme comme les autres.

Reby remit en place ses lunettes.

\- Par contre, si un des deux partenaires est un humain "normal", rien ne change pour lui. Pas de perturbations hormonales pendant la saison des amours ni de libido exacerbée, pas de changement d'odeur… Mais comme il a sur lui l'odeur de sa moitié, en général ça suffit à dissuader les autres chasseurs de Dragons de l'approcher.

Un court silence s'installa, tandis que tous digéraient les informations que la petite mage leur avait donné.

\- Il y a quand même quelque chose qui cloche, finit par dire Carla.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda la bleue.

\- Sting, fit la petite Exceed en se tournant vers lui, tu dragues tout ce qui bouge et tu es un des plus grands coureurs de jupons que Fiore connaisse, avec Gildarts.

\- Je suis flatté.

\- Mais le livre dit que les chasseurs de dragons n'ont qu'une seule amante… alors comment tu fais ?

\- C'est simple, déclara Rogue d'un air ennuyé. Malheureusement pour nous, il n'a pas encore trouvé sa compagne, alors son instinct le pousse à tester toutes les femmes qu'il peut ramener dans son lit dans l'espoir de tomber sur elle un jour.

\- Non, coupa Sting. Mon instinct n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je me débarrasse juste de mes pulsions sexuelles, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin. Les chasseurs de dragons ont peut-être une compagne pour la vie, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne se sont jamais envoyés en l'air avant de la trouver … Je ne fais que profiter de mon célibat. De toute façon, ce n'est pas possible de faire abstinence pendant cette période, vous vous en rendrez compte quand ça vous arrivera, Natsu, Wendy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'étonna Wendy.

\- Tu as déjà essayé d'empêcher un chat de sortir d'un appartement quand il a ses chaleurs ? Il se frotte partout, il miaule comme un beau diable, il cherche par tous les moyens à s'échapper pour faire sa fête à la petite minette en bas de l'immeuble… et s'il ne peut pas copuler, au bout d'un moment il devient complètement fou. Il pète un câble et peut devenir dangereux pour lui-même ou pour les autres. Ben pour nous, c'est pareil, affirma le blond de Sabertooth. On essaye juste de faire bonne figure parce qu'on vit quand même dans une société… mais on est un peu des animaux quand même pendant cette période, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Quand le chasseur de Dragon a une compagne, il s'exile avec elle pour faire un petit marathon sexuel d'un mois et tout rentre dans l'ordre. Mais un célibataire, s'il essaye de réfréner ses pulsions pendant cette période… Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible. Mais c'est un supplice que je n'ai pas envie d'endurer, surtout vu comme il est facile pour moi de l'éviter.

\- Moi je l'ai déjà dit, s'écria Natsu, je ne vais pas me laisser détourner de mon entraînement par de stupides hormones. Ce sont les faibles qui se cachent derrière des excuses comme ça. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est la baston.

\- Crois-moi, la Salamandre, tu ne garderas pas ton innocence bien longtemps quand tu atteindras ta maturité. Vu ton caractère naturellement impulsif, je parierais même que tu ne tiendras pas trois jours.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, fit le rose avec un sourire narquois.

\- Bon de toute façon t'es tellement gamin dans ta tête que tes hormones ne se réveilleront pas avant dix ans, souffla Grey, alors t'as encore du temps devant toi…

\- C'est qui que tu traites de gamin, l'exhibitionniste ?

\- Toi, tête d'allumette !

\- Battez-vous si vous êtes des hommes ! S'exclama Elfman à l'autre bout de la guilde tandis que les deux jeunes mages se toisaient méchamment.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle bagarre débuta, provoquant les soupirs des jeunes femmes assises autour de Reby. Malgré leurs pitreries, tous regardaient ce spectacle avec bienveillance.

\- Maître, interrogea Erza d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre. Ce serait donc à cause de ça que Luxus a des absences répétées depuis quelques temps et qu'il n'est pas là ce soir?

\- J'en suis certain, s'exclama Makarov. Je sais de source sûre qu'il a trouvé sa compagne l'année dernière et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il est parti ce soir pour la retrouver, mais il ne veut pas m'en parler !

\- A ce moment, Mirajane passa près de la table pour récupérer des chopes de bières vides. Makarov en profita pour lui attraper le bras.

\- Mirajane ! Viens donc t'assoir un peu avec nous, minauda t-il.

\- C'est que… j'ai du travail maître.

\- Ne discute pas, prends une petite pause avec nous.

L'ancien mannequin sourit, gênée, sachant pertinemment qu'il voulait lui soutirer des renseignements sur Luxus. Elle s'assit toutefois, n'osant pas froisser le vieil homme.

\- Je sais que tu as des informations concernant mon petit-fils et ses absences récurrentes, qui s'amplifient pendant cette période.

\- Moi ? Oh mais non maître, je ne sais rien...

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, Mirajane. Je sais qu'il se confie souvent à toi… Est-ce qu'il s'est choisi une compagne jolie, au moins?

\- D'après ses dires, c'est une beauté à l'état brut...donc oui, je suppose.

\- il a vraiment dit ça, Luxus ? S'étrangla le vieux.

\- oui, pouffa la blanche.

\- Il est sacrément accroché alors…

Mirajane repensa à une de ses conversations avec Luxus. Un soir, après une mission, il s'était confié à elle à propos de sa douce. Il voulait la revoir à tout prix, leur éloignement lui pesait beaucoup physiquement et psychologiquement. C'était perturbant de voir l'impassible Luxus tourmenté par ce genre de choses qui lui passaient par-dessus la jambe auparavant.

\- Hé, Mirajane tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Makarov.

\- Euh, oui pardon, excusez-moi Maître.

\- Bref, tu sais ce qu'il attend pour nous la ramener, au lieu de se cacher pour faire ses cochonneries comme un adolescent ? Ça fait quand même deux saisons...

\- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit elle est un peu farouche, et n'aime pas beaucoup la compagnie des autres humains... Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle puisse être comme Polyussica, vu que je ne la connais pas, mais elle a tout l'air d'une personne plus en communion avec la nature et les animaux qu'avec ses propres semblables.

\- Évidemment, il n'a pas voulu faire les choses simplement et se trouver une compagne docile...Misère. Enfin, tant qu'ils me font des arrière-petits-enfants mignons... mais même ça, ça dure ! Je ne suis plus tout jeune, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour me les pondre ? Ça sert bien à ça à l'origine une saison des amours...

\- Allez savoir, sourit Mirajane en se levant pour reprendre son service. En tout cas, il était bien pressé de la retrouver, votre souhait sera peut-être exaucé rapidement…

\- Maître, ça ne vous met pas la puce à l'oreille ? Fit Erza, réfléchissant sérieusement.

\- Comment ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui et reprit à voix basse pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

\- D'après le livre de Reby, si deux chasseurs de Dragons se choisissent, leur comportement change et après avoir « scellé leurs liens », ils deviennent dépendants l'un de l'autre et aspirent à rester ensemble. Or Luxus est agité depuis plusieurs mois, et la dernière phrase de Mirajane semble confirmer que, plus qu'une envie de retrouver sa compagne, c'est un besoin qu'il a. Peut-être qu'il a effectivement trouvé une chasseuse de dragons… Ce n'est pas un détail anodin et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il reste silencieux sur le sujet. Si elle est farouche, comme l'a stipulé Mirajane, il attend peut-être de l'apprivoiser pour la ramener à la guilde. Luxus, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy et maintenant cette jeune femme. Ce qui nous ferait cinq chasseurs de dragons dans la guilde et un de plus si elle venait à tomber enceinte…

\- La force de la guilde serait encore pérenne pendant un long moment avec tous ces dragons, si c'était le cas. Bien calculé,Erza ! Tu as peut-être raison… Je me demande quel aurait pu être le Dragon de cette jeune femme !

\- J'ai ma petite idée sur la question mais je ne préfère pas m'avancer tant qu'il n'y a rien de concret.

\- Parle, lui intima le Maître.

\- Et bien, abdiqua la rousse, je sais que les récentes missions de Luxus étaient toutes menées près des forêts d'eau, à l'extrême sud du royaume de Fiore. Les peuples qui vivent là-bas,assez isolés des autres civilisations, vénèrent encore les dieux des océans…

\- Tu penserais à un dragon d'eau, alors ? Chuchota-t-il, fermant les yeux et croisant ses bras.

\- Il n'en existe pas à notre connaissance, c'est Luxus lui-même qui l'a dit à Evergreen il y a longtemps. Ce pourrait être une possibilité, termina la rousse.

\- Erza et Makarov échangèrent un regard qui en dit long sur les investigations qu'ils allaient mener chacun de leur côtés sur le sujet, bien décidés à percer ce nouveau mystère de la magie.

* * *

**_ Voilà, ce premier chapitre est fini! lâchez vous sur les reviews , bonnes comme mauvaises! la suite arrive très bientôt !_**

**_bisou_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Confidence et libertinage

**_Bonsoir à touts et à toutes, _**

**_Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! Minimilie et moi vous remercions pour toutes vos reviews et l'enthousiasme que vous avez eu pour ce premier chapitre ! On continue avec ce deuxième chapitre qui est très très très très Hot *0* ! /LEMON/ garantie/ alors âmes sensible s'abstenir ! à tous les fans de Sting, nous nous excusons par avance , c'est devenu un gourou du sexe entre nos mains. C'est d'ailleurs mon premier Lemon et je vous laisse découvrir comment je me suis lâché ! j'y suis même allé très fort ! ^^ _**

**_merci encore à ma partenaire de choc Minimilie qui co-écrit avec moi cette histoire ! smack_**

_**Steallet, Sassy123, Taraimperatrice, lily, kasuha286 et Lula's lullaby: UN IMMENSE MERCI !**_

**_Bonne lecture à tous_**

* * *

**Confidence sur l'amour et libertinage**

_Quelques jours avant le début de la saison des amours_

Debout en train d'essuyer de la vaisselle derrière son comptoir, Mirajane fredonnait doucement une chanson, le sourire aux lèvres. La porte d'entrée de la guilde s'ouvrit soudainement et l'unité Raijin pénétra dans le hall de la guilde, Luxus marchant en tête.

\- Bon travail les gars, lança le blond, on se retrouve ce soir !

A n'en pas douter, l'équipe rentrait d'une mission qui s'était soldée par une réussite. Le dragon de la foudre s'assit au comptoir et fit craquer ses articulations avant de se passer une main derrière la nuque. Il paraissait différent de d'habitude, légèrement las et préoccupé ce que la blanche ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Depuis quelques mois le petit fils de Makarov s'était rapproché de Mirajane. Elle était devenue petit à petit une confidente pour le jeune magicien et lorsqu'il prenait congé de son équipe et qu'il venait s'assoir au comptoir, c'était pour parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Tu me parais bien fatigué Luxus, constata la jeune femme en affichant un sourire bienveillant.

Il lui rendit un timide sourire mais ne répondit rien. Même si depuis un moment tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que Luxus avait changé, qu'il paraissait moins froid et hautain qu'à l'accoutumée, voire même plus décontracté, il n'en demeurait pas moins que le blond avait toujours du mal à lancer les conversations.

\- Elle te manque c'est ça ? S'enquit la démone discrètement.

Dans le mille ! Vu la manière dont il grogna en détournant le regard, c'était bien de sa belle dont Luxus voulait parler. En même temps Mirajane avait peu de chances de se tromper, l'amante du blond occupait toutes les pensées de celui-ci depuis un an maintenant. Le chasseur de Dragon prit la chope de bière qu'elle lui tendit. La barmaid l'avait servi en prévision de la discussion qui serait sans doute longue, vu son évident besoin de parler. L'alcool ne serait pas de trop pour l'aider à se détendre. Il but d'une traite la pinte donnée et la reposa sur le comptoir.

\- Oui. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que ça puisse être si difficile d'être éloigné d'elle aussi souvent.

Voilà un an déjà que Luxus s'était copieusement amouraché de Mizulis, une mystérieuse jeune femme dont il cachait l'identité à toute la guilde et surtout à son grand-père. Il restait très discret et évasif sur ses escapades en solitaire même quand Fried et Bixrow le questionnaient. Seule Evergreen sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Amoureuse d'Elfman, elle était passée par sa situation avant lui.

\- Tu comptes la revoir bientôt ?

Je repars vers les forêts d'eaux dès demain. Il me faut une journée ou deux pour arriver là-bas. J'espère qu'elle va bien, fit-il avec un air inquiet.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Elle pourrait être en danger selon toi ?

\- Non, c'est juste que l'éloignement est tout juste supportable pour moi alors j'imagine que pour elle c'est une épreuve encore plus difficile. Mais personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal là-bas. C'est une force de la nature et une grande combattante. Elle n'a pas peur de se battre et connait son territoire mieux que personne…D'ailleurs, fit-il en ricanant, puisqu'on est dans la confidence, avant que nous nous mettions ensemble, elle m'a défiée en duel et nous nous sommes affrontés.

\- Vraiment ? Et qui a gagné ?

Mirajane était très intéressée. Savoir qu'une femme aurait pu mettre en déroute Luxus, un des plus puissants mages de Fiore, relevait carrément du scoop et cela avait de quoi attiser très fortement sa curiosité. Accoudée, les mains sur son visage, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, elle attendait la réponse avec impatience.

\- Devine ?

Le sourire arrogant de Luxus et la désinvolture dans le ton de sa voix ne laissèrent aucune place au doute. La blanche comprit et posa tout de suite une autre question.

\- Est-elle mage comme nous ?

\- Oui.

Luxus vérifia d'un rapide regard aux alentours qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne trainait.

\- Mirajane, ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous alors évite d'en parler au vieux. Je sais qu'il peste dans son coin parce que je ne le mets pas au parfum de tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie, mais ça me regarde. Je suis adulte et je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à qui que ce soit.

La jeune femme fit un signe de croix sur sa bouche pour lui indiquer que ses lèvres resteraient scellées.

\- Mizulis a pratiquement toujours vécue seule et elle est donc un peu sauvage, Elle n'a pas l'habitude du contact avec les autres humains et évite de côtoyer ses semblables autant que possible. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore réussi à la ramener avec moi à la guilde. J'essaie de la convaincre mais la tâche s'avère encore compliquée…

Il releva la tête et vit que la jeune femme écoutait toujours très attentivement

\- Mais la chose la plus importante pour laquelle tu dois garder le silence Mirajane, c'est que … c'est une chasseuse de Dragon.

\- QUOI ! Cria la blanche avant de mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa stupéfaction. Désolée… je comprends mieux pourquoi tu restais si discret à son sujet…

\- Ouais… Tout se jouera quand je l'aurais rejointe dans deux jours et je compte bien la ramener avec moi cette fois-ci, j'en ai assez de me cacher. D'ici là, je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à personne, hein ? Déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ton secret est bien gardé, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Merci pour la bière.

Il se leva et prit son long manteau avant de lui sourire et de quitter la salle.

* * *

_Retour au présent_

Sting était aux anges. Quand il était rentré dans ce bar il y a quelques heures, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait abordé par trois jolies jeunes femmes en quête d'expériences érotiques. Le blond n'avait même pas eu à leur faire la cour, elles étaient venues directement à lui pour lui faire LA proposition, celle qui fait fantasmer tous les hommes. Il osait à peine croire à sa chance.

\- Hummm ! Que c'est bon ! Continuez comme ça les filles, vous me rendez dingue !

Assis sur son lit, le dos confortablement calé avec des oreillers, le jeune maître de Sabertooth regardait deux des jeunes femmes nues en face de lui en train de se caresser et de s'embrasser langoureusement, tandis que la troisième lui faisait une fellation. Deux doigts enfoncés dans le vagin de celle qui s'occupait de son membre, il était en train de la mener doucement au plaisir. Il grogna de manière rauque quand elle accéléra ses mouvements de langue en lui jetant un regard plein de défi. Ah, elle voulait jouer à ça… A l'aide de son pouce, le blond frôla le clitoris de son amante et eut un sourire narquois quand il la sentit trembler.

Il aimait les jeux de ce genre pendant l'acte, ça rajoutait du piquant. Mais il n'avait jamais perdu. Il préférait que ses partenaires jouissent avant lui pour pouvoir ensuiteprendre son pied comme il le voulait et profiter de leur manque de résistance après l'orgasme pour se lâcher.

Bientôt la jolie brune qu'il doigtait se contracta et gémit de plaisir ce qui acheva de le libérer. Il bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, grognant pied ! Pensa-t-il pendant que sa partenaire avalait goulument sa semence.

Le souffle rauque, il attrapa par les cheveux la jeune fille qui l'avait mené au plaisir quelques secondes plus tôt et la ramena vers lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, puis laissa trainer sa langue sur sa nuque pendant qu'il massait fermement un de ses seins.

\- Merci ma jolie, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, c'était super … Je vais m'occuper un peu de tes copines, caresse-toi en attendant. Et si tu es sage je reviendrai peut-être te récompenser...

Sa voix, incroyablement sensuelle à ce moment là, fit fondre la jeune femme. On n'aurait su dire ce qui lui donnait ce rouge aux joues, les paroles de ce beau diable ou le fait qu'il l'ait si habilement masturbée.

Sting se redressa. A peine venait-il de jouir qu'il était à nouveau excité comme une bête, le sexe droit comme la justice. Les chasseurs de dragons en rut étaient de véritablesmachines... Il s'approcha de la blonde et la rousse et leur caressa le dos pendant qu'elles continuaient à se rouler des pelles à n'en plus finir. Ilparcourut leurs douces courbes de ses mains expertes jusqu'à descendreau niveau de leurs fesses, cherchant l'humidité de leur intimité. L'odeur de la cyprine le rendait fou.

\- Vous me laissez une petite place mes beautés ? Moi aussi j'ai envie de m'amuser avec vous.

Elles lui firent un sourire et hochèrent la tête. Ce couple lesbien l'excitait au plus haut libre cours à ses envies, il se plaça derrière la rousse et la pencha en avant pour la pénétrer par derrière avec vigueur. La blonde de son côté s'allongea sur le dos, plaçant son sexe devant la bouche de sa partenaire et l'incitant à lui faire un cunnilingus.

Sting donnait de forts coups de reins, laissant échapper des grognements de dévorait ses trois belles plantes du regard. Complètement offertes, elles semblaient toutes à lui. Bientôt la jeune fille qui se faisait lécher jouit à son tour et ses cris de bien-être stimulèrent encore plus le jeune saisit les mains de la belle rouquine qu'il culbutait et les ramena dans son dos. Ses déhanchements s'accélérèrent de plus en plus etn'eurentplus rien de doux. Le dragon blanc s'était réveillé.

Bien vite, gêné dans cette position parce que la cadence qu'il imposait était trop rapide, le jeune hommelâcha les poignets de son amante pour la tenir fermement contre lui. Il la saisit par les cuisses, puis accéléra encore, butant au fond de son ventre à chaque coup. Ses allées et venues étaient de plus en plus fortes, comme en témoignait la respiration saccadée de la jeune fille. Elle ne retenait plus ses cris d'ailleurs.

\- Tu aimes ça on dirait, dit-il, un brin essoufflé.

\- HANNN!OUIII! STING-SAMA !OUIII !

Elle se contracta sousla force de son orgasme, les larmes aux yeux, ce qui fit jouir violemment le chasseur de laissant aller à la sensation d'apaisement qui suivait la jouissance, il s'allongea sur la jeune fille et lécha la larme de plaisir qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- J'adore quand tu cries mon nom, lui murmura-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

Fier comme un coq, il retira son pénis de la rousse et reprit légèrement son souffle, caressant du bout des doigts le dos de la jeune fille. Au bout de deux minutes à peine, il était à nouveau frais et prêt à repartir à l'attaque. Il releva la tête et sourit en s'apercevant que la troisième fille à qui il n'avait pas encore donné du plaisir, la blonde, le regardait avec envie. Il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de celle qu'il venait de prendre sauvagement. Tandis que celle-ci partait à l'assaut du corps de la brune pour ne pas la laisser en reste, Sting,allongé sur le dos et les bras croisés derrière la tête,fit un geste en direction de la blonde aux cheveux courts, l'incitant du regard à venir s'occuper de son membre à nouveau raide.

La jolie demoiselle, dont il ne se souvenait même plus du prénom, s'approcha de lui avec un air gourmand et s'empala directement jusqu'à la garde sur son membre. Pressée, en plus… ça n'en serait que meilleur. Il poussa un grognement de contentement quand elle commença à donner des coups de hanches. Il attrapa doucement le bassin de la jeune femme et ondula à son rythme. Lorsque la blonde se mit à l'embrasser fiévreusement, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, surpris mais ément, il aimait la saison des amours et les parties de jambes en l'air à rallonge qu'elle entraînait.

Comme pour le taquiner encore, ses pulsions de dragon se réveillèrent et il eut soudainement envie de plus ! Il fit basculer la blonde et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, poussant un soupir d'aise tandis qu'il entamait des va-et-vient amples.

C'est alors qu'il eut une vision troublante. Etait-ce les cheveux blonds courts très clairs de la jeune femme, la chaleur de l'été, la faible luminosité de la pièce, ou encorela façon qu'elle avait de le regarder ? En tout cas, il crut voir un instant une autre jeune femme sous ses yeux, en train de prendre son pied. Une certaine fée avec qui il avait passé de très bons moments. Une magnifique perle aux cheveux blancs qui s'était un jour consolée dans ses bras, et qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revoir. La douceur, le sourire et la vulnérabilité de ce petit bout de femme avaient marqué le chef de la guildeSabertooth, bien plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre.

Il secoua la tête comme pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation et la vision s'effaç é par des émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas, il fut pris d'une frénésie sans nom, entre frustration et empressement. Il donna des coups plus forts dans le vagin de sa partenaire, la martelant jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse enfin en hurlant son nom. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond s'écroula sur la jeune femme, emporté lui aussi par son orgasme, murmurant inconsciemment le prénom de la blanche à l'oreille de sa conquête.

* * *

Rogue commençait légèrement à s'impatienter. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il toquait à la porte du blond, sans obtenir de réponse.

\- Sting réveille-toi bon sang ! Je dois te parler.

Pas de réponse.

\- Bon je rentre, prévint le brun.

Le chasseur de Dragon de l'Ombre, pressé, entra dans la luxueuse chambre et tirale grand rideau de la baie vitrée pour y faire rentrer la lumière du jour.

\- Debout ! Je viens te prévenir que je pars. J'ai besoin de m'isoler.

Il se retourna, prêt à incendier le blond qui ne répondait toujours pas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrantson frère endormi et nu sur le lit, enlacé par trois jeunes et jolies jeunes filles ! Rouge de honte, Rogue se tendit à cette vision et recula. L'odeur de ces femmes et leurs corps nus lui firent tourner la tête. Il pesta en sentant son membre se durcir malgré lui.

Furieusement à cran, refoulant une fois de plus ses instincts, il s'empressa de refermer la porte pour que personne ne les trouve dans cette fâcheuse situation. Une veine palpitant sur son front, le brun se mit à hurlerd'une voix forte.

\- Sting Eucliffe, DEBOUT !

\- Quoi, quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répondit le blond, réveillé en sursaut.

Le chasseur de Dragon de la Lumière fronça les sourcils, cachant les rayons du soleil qui l'aveuglaient avec sa main. Il bailla et dévisagea Rogue avec un air perplexe, se demandant ce qui lui prenait de le réveiller ainsi, avant de poser les yeux sur les trois belles créatures endormies à côté de lui. Il eut un sourire en se remémorant sa soirée, sourire qu'il perdit bien vite en voyant l'air réprobateur avec lequel le regardait son ami. Sentant que ça sentait le roussi pour lui et connaissant le caractère du brun lorsqu'il était à bout de nerfs, il décida de ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu et réveilla ses amantes.

\- La fête est finie mes jolies, dit-il en embrassant la clavicule de l'une d'entre elles, lui arrachant un frisson au passage.

Elles émergèrent,prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent la pièce bien vite, ne voulant pas être spectatrices d'une dispute de dragons.

\- Désolé, déclara le blond en enfilant un caleçon avec un air un peu gêné. Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes sur ce spectacle…

Rogue soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Sting se passaune main dans les cheveux, un peu anxieux. Son frère d'armes n'avait vraiment pas l'air content.

\- Bon sang Sting… finit par râler le brun. Est-ce que ça t'arrive parfois de ne pas te laisser commander par ce que tu as entre les jambes ? Ton appétit sexuel est-il si démesuré qu'il te faut trois femmes en même temps pour te rassasier ?

\- Hé, pour ma défense ce sont elles qui sont venues me voir, je ne leur ai rien demandé ! Mais puisqu'elles m'ont abordé, je n'allais pas les éconduire, ce ne serait pas poli. On ne rencontre pas une occasion comme ça tous les jours !

\- De la politesse ? Ne te fous pas de moi, soupira Rogue. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? Tester tes limites, battre un record ? Je crois que c'est bon, tout le monde t'a déjà catalogué comme le plus grand coureur de jupons de notre génération…

\- Mais pourquoi tu me prends la tête là au juste ? S'exclama le blond. Ok, j'ai peut-être un peu abusé hier soir, je l'admets. Mais je suis adulte, j'ai bien le droit de copuler avec trois filles si j'en ai envie … Je sais que tu es frustré en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me rejeter la faute.

\- ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, grogna le brun.

\- ça a à voir avec quoi, alors ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien, fit-il sèchement. Quoi que je dise, ça te passera par-dessus la jambe, comme d'habitude.

\- Rogue ?

\- Tu as rencontré une fille adorable qui ne demande qu'à t'aimer, qui ne te laisse pas indifférent en plus, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire au lieu de rester avec elle c'est coucher avec n'importe quelle femme qui te tombe dans les bras ? S'impatienta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

Sting fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de ça. Je te rappelle qu'elle m'a envoyé balader hier soir. Alors pour le côté adorable, on repassera. Elle ne demande qu'à m'aimer ? Mon œil…

\- Mais évidemment qu'elle t'a rejeté, tu te comportes comme un parfait crétin, comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? S'énerva le chasseur de Dragon de l'Ombre. Tu fais du rentre-dedans à tout ce qui porte une culotte aux alentours, et quand tu reviens vers elle avec l'air de rien tu t'étonnes qu'elle ne soit pas contente ?

\- On n'est pas en couple, que je sache, grinça le blond. Même si on a couché plusieurs fois ensemble, ça ne veut rien dire. J'aime bien passer du bon temps avec elle, c'est vrai, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Si elle s'est mis dans la tête qu'il se passait un truc entre nous, c'est son problème, pas le mien.

\- Alors pourquoi ça te frustre tant que ça qu'elle t'ignore ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Un point pour Rogue.

\- Tu as des sentiments pour elle, c'est tout.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, râla Sting.

\- Ce n'est que la vérité. Regarde les choses en face. D'habitude, les femmes se bousculent pour vérifier si tu es aussi bon amant que ce que les rumeurs racontent. Mais une fois leur curiosité satisfaite, elles filent. Lisanna est la seule qui a voulu rester, et franchement je l'admire pour ça, connaissant la réputation que tu te traînes. C'est ta seule amante régulière, la seule que tu vois en cachette parce que tu as peur que votre liaison soit découverte et que ça lui porte préjudice. Si ça ce n'est pas le signe que tu tiens à elle…

\- Tu te fais des idées, je n'ai juste pas envie que sa démone de sœur me tombe dessus si elle l'apprend, marmonna le blond.

\- A d'autres, Sting. Pas à moi. Je te connais trop bien.

Rogue soupira.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'être amoureux. Ça peut même être ta plus grande force.

\- Oh pitié, ne commence pas à me sortir des niaiseries pareilles. Les sentiments, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je n'ai jamais su. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai toujours été aimé des femmes et que je le leur rends être fidèle à une seule, la chérir, lui faire des enfants… Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je ne pourrai pas. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

\- Au contraire, je suis sûr que tu y arriverais très bien, asséna Rogue. Tu serais étonné de voir comme c'est apaisant d'avoir une compagne, et encore plus surpris de constater la facilité avec laquelle tu en deviens dépendant, au point d'oublier toutes les autres femmes. Tu as peur de te lancer, c'est normal, moi aussi je suis passé par là. Mais tu ne dois pas laisser cette peur te paralyser et t'empêcher d'être heureux.

\- Si c'est autant le pied que tu le dis d'avoir une compagne, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu pars t'exiler dans un coin reculé au lieu de passer ta saison des amours avec Yukino ?

Le brun se crispa.

\- ça, ça me regarde. Et ce n'est pas de moi dont il était question, mais de toi.

Sting eut un sourire.

\- Tu me fais la morale, mais tu n'es pas mieux que moi hein ? Tu me reproches d'avoir peur de m'engager alors que tu es encore plus terrifié que moi.

\- Je me suis engagé avec Yukino, protesta Rogue. Je n'ai juste… pas envie qu'elle me voit dans cet état. Tu sais très bien qu'on n'est pas vraiment nous-mêmes pendant cette période. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre le contrôle et de risquer de la blesser.

\- Tu es au courant que plus tu t'empêches de céder à tes pulsions et plus tu deviens dangereux ? Si tu veux la protéger, il vaudrait donc mieux que tu te laisses aller… Surtout que plus tu accumules ta frustration, plus tu augmentes le risque de craquer et de la tromper, tu le sais.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je veux me retirer dans des régions dénuées de présence humaine pendant cette période, affirma le chasseur de Dragon de l'Ombre en détournant le regard. Pour ne pas faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

\- Franchement, je ne te comprends pas, souffla Sting en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors que tu pourrais passer un mois d'extase avec elle, tu préfères te faire souffrir. Comme si tu pouvais lui faire du mal !

\- Ne sous-estime pas la folie qui s'empare des Dragons en rut, marmonna le brun. Moi je m'y suis déjà frotté… et j'ai juré que jamais je ne laisserai ce côté sombre de moi surgir, quel que soit le prix à payer.

Le chasseur de Dragon de la lumière soupira. Malgré tout le temps écoulé, cette vieille histoire continuait de traumatiser son coéquipier…

\- Puisque nous sommes deux têtes de mule et que ni toi ni moi nous n'avons envie de céder, cette discussion est inutile, finit par dire Rogue en lui tournant le devrait arrêter là.

Sting hocha la tête.

\- Tu vas vraiment t'isoler comme d'habitude, alors ? S'enquit-il tandis que l'autre chasseur de Dragon ouvrait la porte pour sortir.

\- Oui, dans le Nord. Il y a beaucoup de cavernes abandonnées dans les montagnes de fer, c'est un milieu hostile et dur d'accès. J'y serai tranquille. Je reviendrai à la guilde dès que la saison sera terminée.

\- Très bien. Prends soin de toi…

Rogue sourit et détourna le regard, gêné de sentir de l'inquiétude dans la voix de son coéquipier.

\- Toi aussi. Et ne fais rien de stupide. Je pense que Lisanna tient énormément à toi. Mais si tu continues à la faire souffrir, quels que soient ses sentiments pour toi elle va partir c'est une certitude. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois malheureux parce que tu te voiles la face. Si tu la veux, montre-le-lui, et bats-toi. C'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il referma la porte, laissant Sting seul avec ses pensées. Sa dernière conversation avec la jeune femmelui revint en mémoire.

**_*Flash back*_**

**_En milieu de soirée à la guilde Fairytail, la veille._**

Lisanna était partie à la réserve pour chercher de nouveaux tonneaux d'alcool. Canna avait traîné son homme jusqu'à la guilde et, même s'ils n'avaient pas entamé un concours de boisson, leur descente n'en restait pas moins impressionnante. La blanche eut un sourire en songeant que Bacchus et Canna allaient sans doute passer une très bonne nuit vu comme ils se dévoraient du regard tous les deux. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas des chasseurs de Dragon complètement pris par leurs perturbations hormonales …  
\- Besoin d'un coup de main, Lisanna? Pour les tonneaux, ou pour autre chose...

En parlant de dragon en rut !

-Non merci, Sting, souffla-t-elle un peu exaspérée.  
Elle évita d'un geste souple le jeune homme qui essayait de l'enlacer.  
\- Allons Lisanna, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi. Ton coeur qui s'emballe et tes joues rouges te trahissent...  
\- ça, c'est parce que je suis en colère. Rien à voir avec une hypothétique attirance pour toi. Maintenant, laisse-moi ou je raconte à ma famille que tu me fais du rentre-dedans à la limite de l'indécence. Et crois moi, tu n'auras pas envie de te retrouver face à un Elfman et une Mirajane en colère…

Il plaqua son torse contre le dos de la jeune fille et l'enlaça.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre moi ? Je ne te veux aucun mal pourtant. J'ai juste envie de passer du très bon temps en ta compagnie... et de te faire prendre ton pied comme la dernière fois. Tu te souviens, comme tu criais mon nom? J'ai hâte d'entendre à nouveau cette douce mélodie... Je te veux, Lisanna, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Et si je ne te prends pas dès à présent dans cette réserve, c'est parce que ça pourrait durer des heures et qu'on serait forcément dérangés. Et je déteste être interrompu quand je fais l'amour.

Elle frissonna tandis qu'il léchait le creux de son cou, avant de se dégager brusquement.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas, Sting. Pas cette fois. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit jeu? Tu n'arrives même plus à draguer de manière discrète, tu veux sauter sur tout ce qui bouge... Tu es pathétique.

\- Je n'y peux rien, c'est hormonal, mes instincts de dragon ressortent... Il faut que je m'envoie en l'air. Ou je vais devenir fou.

\- Et bien trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour assouvir tes envies, Eucliffe, lui dit-elle durement. Je ne suis pas intéressée par une relation avec un garçon incapable de penser autrement qu'avecce qu'il a en dessous de la ceinture.

Elle déposa un tonneau au sol avec un peu de rudesse et le fit rouler. Sting déposa sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

\- S'il te plait, Lisanna...

-N'insiste pas.

Elle était déterminée à lui tenir tête même si ça lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal.

\- Tu sais très bien que les chasseurs de dragons obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Plus tu me rejetteras et plus tu me donneras envie de t'attraper...

\- Je sais aussi que chez les dragons, tant que la femelle ne donne pas son accord, le mâle peut toujours se brosser pour copuler, s'énerva finalement la blanche. Et là, petit chasseur, la femelle te dit cordialement : va te faire voir.

Il laissa sa main retomber sur le côté et la regarda partir, soufflé. Lisanna, un point, Sting zéro.  
Dépité, il sortit de la réserve et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Rogue en pestant.

\- Elle a du caractère, la petite Strauss...

Sting tourna la tête et vit que son dragon jumeau, qui venait de sortir cette phrase, se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il avait visiblement tout entendu avec son ouïe surdéveloppée.  
\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, Rogue. C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça.

**_*Fin du Flashback*_**

Sting s'adossa contre la porte, frappant son poing contre le mur et soufflant fortement. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais Rogue avait raison. Il avait tout gâché avec la jeune fille…

\- Pfff. Je suis un imbécile !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, l'empêchant de réfléchir davantage à son erreur et ausermon matinal de Rogue. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant une vision des plus agréables. L'une de ses conquêtes de la veille, la jolie brune qui l'avait mené au plaisir avec sa bouche se trouvait devant lui, toute intimidée.

\- Je suis désolée Sting-sama, j'ai oublié ma pochette sur votre table de nuit et je venais juste la récupérer…dit-elle sur le pas de la porte.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle était impressionnée par son aura et son visage d'Adonis et même si elle s'était bien amusé avec lui toute la nuit, elle tombait le regard, sentit une nouvelle érection pointer le bout de son nez à cette vision. Encore ces fichues hormones… Il hésita un peu avant de la laisser entrer pour récupérer son bien et de fermer la porte. Elle se glissa dans la pièce et se dirigea souplement vers la table de nuit. Sting pensa tout à coup au fait qu'il l'avait caressée mais pas pénétrée, ce qui amplifia encore plus son envie. Il fallait qu'il remédie à cela. La vision de Rogue lui jetant un regard clairement réprobateur lui traversa aussitôt l'esprit, le faisant à nouveau hésiter. Il devrait plutôt suivre ses conseils, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Oui, il allait rester tranquille pour cette fois.

\- Merci, Sting-sama… Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda sa conquête en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

Il posa à nouveau son regard sur elle en l'entendant l'interpeller. Elle avait changé de vêtements depuis le moment où elle avait quitté l'hôtel avec ses copines, et portait à présent un pantalon ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc légèrement transparent laissant entrevoir des sous-vêtements noirs. La résolution du chasseur de Dragon vacilla. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça, pas alors qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau face à cette charmante créature. Cet oubli, cette heureuse circonstance, n'était pas là par hasard.

Non, ma belle, tout va bien, répondit-il finalement en se mordant la lèvre avec un regard aguicheur. Je me disais juste que j'ai très envie de terminer ce que j'ai commencé avec toi cette nuit…

La brune eut l'air surprise puis sourit finalement.

\- J'ai le droit à ma récompense alors ?

\- Oh oui, tu as été une gentille fille…

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de l'entrainer vers le lit. Après ça, songea-t-il, il arrêterait les conquêtes. Mais avant d'essayer de se ranger, il comptait bien profiter de sa dernière journée en tant que tombeur de ses dames.

* * *

**_Et voilà , j'espère que ça vous à plut et que vous n'êtes pas tous morts d'une hémorragie nasale surpuissante lol ! merci encore à vous ! la suite arrive très vite. ;) pour l'heure! une reviews please !_**

**_gros bisous _**

**_Golgotha _**


	3. Chapter 3 : Passion de Dragons

**_Bonjour à tous! _**

**_Et oui c'est les vacances et c'est parti pour une troisième chapitre sur nos chasseurs de dragons en Rut ^^! Ce chapitre se centre principalement sur Luxus et Rogue, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir tranquillement. Encore du Lemon à l'honneur mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je remercie encore ma partenaire Minimilie avec qui j'écris cette histoire délirante ;._**

**_Merci encore à toutes pour votre soutien et vos reviews ! Continuez à nous encouragez ça décuple notre envie d'écrire ;) _**

**_bonne lecture !^^_**

* * *

Passion de dragons

Il pleuvait à torrents quand Luxus atteignit enfin les forêts d'eaux en bordure de mer à l'extrême sud du royaume de Fiore. Il avait marché pendant presque deux jours et ne s'était pratiquement pas reposé, pressé de retrouver son amante. Pour annoncer à celle-ci sa venue, il lança une décharge d'électricité dans le ciel, faisant gronder le tonnerre et poussant la foudre à frapper le sol. Excité comme pas possible, il cherchait partout l'odeur de sa belle, mais la pluie lui donnait bien du fil à retordre. Plus il se rapprochait, plus le désir d'étreindre Mizulis et de ne faire à nouveau plus qu'un avec elle le tourmentait.

Ils avaient scellé leur lien la saison dernière, il y a tout juste un an. C'était comme si le destin avait placé la jeune femme sur la route du mage de rang S. Mizulis les avait comparés à deux aimants irrémédiablement condamnés à être attirés l'un vers l'autre.

Sauvage, féline et solitaire, la jeune femme était chasseuse de Dragon tout comme le jeune Draer. Fille de Watermind la dragonne de l'eau, elle fut élevée, éduquée et instruite par la créature jusqu'à ce que cette dernière disparaisse soudainement, laissant la jeune fillette livrée à elle-même. Mizulis apprit ensuite à vivre, chasser, méditer et à perfectionner ses techniques de combat en grande partie toute seule.

La mage savait lire et écrire le langage commun mais se parlait à elle-même et nommait les choses dans une langue que seules Watermind et elle utilisaient, une langue ancienne oubliée des hommes. Elle ne se retrouvait en contact avec la civilisation qu'en cas de besoin extrême, échangeant de précieuses denrées qu'elle avait elle-même chassées contre runes magiques et livres de toutes sortes. En réalité, elle fuyait autant que possible le contact avec ses semblables, préférant privilégier son lien avec la nature et les animaux des forêts d'eaux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Luxus…

Emporté par un torrent déchaîné alors qu'il cherchait la trace d'un ennemi lors d'une SS-quest, le dragon de la foudre fut sauvé de la noyade par la jeune femme. Luxus avait été plus que surpris de découvrir une chasseuse de Dragon dans ces contrées reculées et l'étonnement était partagé, Mizulis ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'il puisse exister d'autres personnes avec le même type de magie qu'elle.

La curiosité avait poussé la sauvageonne à se battre contre lui une fois qu'il fut rétabli. L'eau de mer conduisant la foudre, le combat se solda par la défaite de Mizulis qui, subissant les affres de sa première saison des amours, succomba au désir de s'accoupler avec le jeune homme juste après qu'il l'ait embrassé fougueusement, lui aussi en plein rut.

Leur première fois fut sauvage et langoureuse. Ils étaient tous les deux fiévreux et avides de connaitre le corps de l'un et l'autre. Lorsque Luxus pénétra la jeune femme, l'odeur du sang de cette vierge sur son membre durci lui fit tourner la tête. Pris d'une frénésie sans nom après cela, il la mordit, apposant son odeur et ses crocs sur son corps et son cœur. Les cris de douleur puis de plaisir de sa partenaire conduisirent Luxus à l'abandon total. Le mariage de deux corps faits l'un pour l'autre et qui, après toutes ces années, se trouvaient enfin. C'est ainsi que leur lien fut scellé.

Le blond sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il la vit apparaître au loin. Il s'arrêta sur la plage pour la contempler, l'écume des vagues lui léchant les chaussures. Elle marchait sur l'eau comme une funambule, sans se soucier des gouttes de pluie qui la trempaient jusqu'aux os. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Il était enfin revenu... Même si elle l'avait revu plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils avaient scellé leur lien, elle trouvait l'attente entre chaque rencontre insupportable. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle l'attendait, plusieurs mois de trop.

Elle courut vers lui et se jeta tellement fort à son cou qu'elle le fit tomber en arrière sur le sable mouillé. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, fiévreusement, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manquer de souffle, Mizulis plongea ses yeux verts d'eau dans ceux de son amant et y lut le même désir. Elle posa sa main sur le visage de son bien-aimé, caressant du bout des doigts sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

\- Claouka ! Tu es revenu...

Ce terme affectif était devenu le surnom de Luxus. Il signifiait « éclair » dans son langage maternel. Les larmes aux yeux elle l'embrassa de nouveau, entrouvrant sa bouche, sa langue cherchant sa jumelle.

\- Tu m'as manquée, glissa-t-il tandis qu'il reprenait sa respiration entre deux longs baisers.

\- Ne me laisse plus jamais…

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme fasse glisser les manches de sa fine tunique, dévoilant sa belle poitrine. Le dragon de la foudre s'empressa de masser ses seins avant de se redresser pour les prendre en bouche, titillant les tétons du bout de sa langue et arrachant de sensuels gémissements à sa compagne. Il délaissa ensuite sa poitrine pour couvrir son ventre de baisers fiévreux. Mizulis, impatiente, lui arracha sa chemise sauvagement et embrassa à son tour son torse musclé, faisant grogner de plaisir le jeune homme.

La pluie continuait de tomber mais elle ne diminuait nullement la température de ces deux corps échaudés et excités plus que de raison. L'eau ruisselait sur les deux amants mais ils n'y prêtaient aucune attention, consumés par leurs désirs.

Mizulis gémit fortement quand son amant glissa sa main jusqu'à son intimité. Humide, elle était prête à le recevoir. Fou de désir et n'y tenant plus, Luxus la fit basculer en dessous de lui et finit de lui ôter sa tunique pendant qu'elle faisait glisser son pantalon de la manière la plus empressée qui soit. Une fois libéré de son carcan de tissu, le membre raide de Luxus se dressa, fin prêt à la satisfaire.

Se rallongeant sur le dos, entièrement nue, la belle sauvageonne écarta les cuisses, intimant à son mâle qu'il était temps qu'il la prenne. Le jeune homme se réjouit de ce spectacle. N'y avait-il pas plus bel appel à la luxure et à l'amour que l'intimité offerte de sa belle en chaleur ? Elle était belle à en crever, pensa-t-il. Ses longs cheveux turquoise ondulés, déployés sur le sable, achevaient de donner à la chasseuse de dragon l'apparence d'une sirène.

\- Prends-moi...fit-elle, suppliante.

Ne se faisant pas prier, il capitula et s'enfonça profondément en elle. Elle gémit, se cambra et planta ses ongles dans la peau de son mâle. Luxus était comme un fou. Mizulis était très expansive et plus que réceptive au bien-être qu'il lui procurait.

C'est à ce moment précis, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, qu'ils rentrèrent en transe tout les deux. Les dragons s'était réveillés…les animaux en eux se manifestaient enfin.

Luxus donnait des coups puissants dans le vagin de sa belle. Ses va-et-vient étaient de plus en plus rapides et brusques mais ça convenait parfaitement à la chasseuse de Dragon de l'eau. Dire que leur étreinte fut sauvage était un doux euphémisme. Quelques coups plus tard Mizulis se contracta et jouit tellement fort qu'elle mordit l'épaule de Luxus. Il la suivit peu de temps, après enfonçant ses crocs à son tour au même endroit sur elle et répandant la chaleur de sa semence dans le ventre de sa belle. Le mage de la foudre s'effondra le nez dans le cou de sa partenaire et l'embrassa.

Deux corps venaient de s'aimer passionnément et au vu des regards à nouveau brûlants de désir qu'ils s'échangeaient, la croisade pour le plaisir de l'un et de l'autre ne faisait que commencer.

Le mage à la cicatrice regardait sa tendre moitié dormir. Les deux amants avaient fini leur nuit dans une charmante bicoque au bord de l'eau. Enlacés, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans les bras de Morphée après avoir passé une grande partie de la nuit à faire l'amour. Sur le sable, dans l'eau, en forêt ou sur cette peau de bête, ils l'avaient fait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la chasseuse de Dragon ne rende les armes la première. Allongés et nus comme les premiers amants du monde, ils étaient heureux, tout simplement.

* * *

Le blond observait sa belle respirer et se laissait enivrer par son odeur. Elle semblait si vulnérable dans son sommeil… Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à leurs ébats et à toutes les initiatives qu'elle avait prises à chaque fois pendant l'acte. La panthère si sauvage et empressée de cette nuit semblait avoir disparu, laissant place à un adorable chaton somnolant. La jeune femme se pelotonna un peu plus contre son torse musclé, s'agitant légèrement.

\- Ne me laisse plus… Claouka, murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Luxus fut attendri par la scène et lui embrassa le front en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

\- Non, ma panthère, je te ramène avec moi…

La chasseuse de dragon ouvrit les yeux.

\- Je t'ai réveillée ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question et plongea son regard mutin dans le sien en souriant. Sans le quitter des yeux, la turquoise parsema son torse de baisers jusqu'à embrasser son tatouage de manière plus soutenue. Le jeune homme sentit une nouvelle érection pointer le bout de son nez. Si elle continuait comme ça, il allait vite retomber en transe et lui sauter dessus.

Il se délecta de ces caresses buccales en grognant de plaisir. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'impression que sa douce cherchait à faire diversion pour éviter que le sujet de sa venue dans la guilde ne revienne sur le tapis.

Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de la convaincre de venir avec lui à FairyTail mais elle avait toujours refusé. Il l'avait plus ou moins laissée tranquille jusqu'à présent, ne voulant pas la forcer, mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour cette deuxième saison des amours, il voyait les choses différemment. Il savait qu'elle souffrait autant que lui de leur éloignement. Et il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas elle.

Depuis toujours les femmes représentaient des plaisirs à la chaîne pour Luxus et leur désir envers lui flattait son arrogance, mais avec Mizulis, c'était différent. Il avait beaucoup changé au contact de sa belle. Plus ouvert, plus à l'écoute, plus détendu. Il s'était épris d'elle et n'avait pas besoin d'explications scientifiques pour savoir que si deux chasseurs de dragons amoureux se séparaient trop longtemps, l'un des deux risquait de mourir. Tout était écrit dans son cœur et il ressentait constamment cette douleur due à l'éloignement, comme une aiguille plantée dans sa poitrine.

Sa robustesse physique l'empêchait de sombrer, mais qu'en était-il d'elle ? Hier soir, elle s'était montrée complètement bouleversée par leurs retrouvailles. Il se rendait bien compte que la distance la fragilisait à chaque séparation et il ne voulait plus la voir souffrir inutilement...

Luxus devint soudainement plus sérieux et même si son corps réclamait ardemment que sa belle continue sa douce torture, il était temps qu'il parle pour de bon. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et lui releva doucement la tête. La jeune femme s'arrêta et le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Mizulis, viens avec moi ! Lança-t-il déterminé.

\- Je…

Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne te laisserai plus, continua Luxus d'un ton sans appel. Je sais que tu appréhendes l'idée de partir d'ici mais je ne peux pas me résigner à t'abandonner encore une fois.

\- Tu pourrais rester ici, contra-t-elle.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. J'ai grandi parmi les humains, je ne pourrai pas m'isoler complètement de la civilisation.

\- Et moi Claouka, argumenta-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien, j'ai vu le mal qui ronge le cœur des hommes. Ils sont jaloux, envieux, intolérants, cruels avec les animaux et leurs semblables. Mages ou civils, ils sont tous pareils et ils me font peur.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça ! A FairyTail, dans ma guilde, les hommes et les femmes sont bons. Ils sont ma famille.

La jeune femme parut hésiter avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter la nature qui m'a vue grandir, je n'y arriverai pas.

\- Je serai avec toi, tu ne craindras rien. Et puis pour être honnête avec toi, tu es une guerrière et magicienne bien plus aguerrie que certains membres de la guilde. Tu trouveras ta place sans problème.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et s'assis en relevant ses jambes, la tête posée sur ses genoux, pensive et anxieuse.

\- Eh, tête de mule, fit-il en se redressant et s'accoudant sur un bras. Pourquoi tu fais l'autruche comme ça ?

\- Je ne fais pas l'autruche, grogna-t-elle.

\- Mais bien sûr, ricana-t-il en lui faisant un sourire sarcastique.

Elle parut agacée par le ton supérieur qu'il prenait. La panthère qui dormait en elle n'allait pas tarder à sortir ses griffes s'il continuait à jouer avec ses nerfs. Le blond décida de faire profil bas et soupira.

\- Excuse-moi. C'est juste que... Ton bouleversement d'hier soir, je l'ai ressenti. Je sais que tu souffres de nos séparations autant que moi, sinon plus. Et j'ai un peu peur de ça, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard, gêné d'avouer ses craintes. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre, continua-t-il. Je ne veux pas que le chagrin t'emporte alors qu'on pourrait éviter cela. Et puis je ne veux plus me cacher…Je veillerai sur toi, je te le promets.

Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux plein de larmes. On pouvait y lire de la crainte et de la tristesse.

\- Mère Dragon disait aussi qu'elle veillerait sur moi, Luxus… mais un jour elle est partie et je suis seule depuis tout ce temps.

Luxus frémit lorsqu'elle l'appela par son prénom. C'était tellement rare que ça donnait une dimension dramatique à la situation. Déchiré de la voir ainsi, il se releva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui, tremblante. Le blond lui embrassa le front puis la bouche.

Il avait lu entre les lignes. Plus que l'immersion dans le monde extérieur et le contact avec les humains, elle avait peur de le perdre lui et de se retrouver toute seule sur un territoire inconnu. Rester ici, c'était ne pas prendre de risque. Rester ainsi aussi. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Quand il finit de l'embrasser tendrement, il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce.

\- Je t'aime, Mizulis, et je ne veux plus me séparer de toi,avoua-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. Laisse-moi t'aimer et le montrer au monde entier… Viens avec moi, et tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

\- Luxus…

Touchée par cette déclaration, elle l'embrassa à son tour un peu plus passionnément, ce qui émoustilla le jeune homme. Le contact entre leurs corps rappela son sexe à l'ordre et il fut de nouveau en érection en un rien de temps. Il en avait encore envie et vu la manière empressée avec laquelle la langue de la jeune tournait autour de la sienne dans sa bouche, il se doutait qu'elle était prête à refaire l'amour elle aussi.

Il caressa d'une main sa poitrine et descendit jusque dans son intimité, heureux de la voir écarter les jambes pour lui permettre de se frayer un chemin vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Il glissa rapidement un doigt dans son sexe et elle se cambra sous la délicieuse caresse et gémit. Voulant encore une fois ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, Luxus les fit tous les deux basculer en arrière tout en la gardant prisonnière de ses bras. Il respira ses cheveux et sa transe reprit.

Ne se contrôlant plus et cédant à une pulsion, il la fit se mettre à quatre pattes avant de la prendre par derrière. Il agrippa sa taille de ses mains puissantes et commença de profonds va-et-vient.

Il n'était plus l'homme doux et rassurant d'il y a quelques minutes à peine. Il était le dragon. Le mâle qui prenait sa femelle. Mizulis criait à chaque mouvement qu'il donnait. Elle aussi était dans une autre dimension. Les fesses cambrées, elle s'extasiait à chaque coup de butoir dans son vagin.

Ce coït matinal dura un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme crie le nom de son amant et fut emportée par son orgasme, serrant les poils de la peau de bête qui leur servait de lit.

Luxus en sueur, donna un dernier coup et plaqua le dos de sa belle contre son torse. Le blond la serra fort contre lui, ses bras en croix autour de ses épaules, l'empêchant totalement de bouger. Il lui mordit l'épaule, la faisant gémir pendant qu'il déversait son plaisir en elle.

Le mage s'allongea ensuite sur elle et relâcha sa prise, les laissant tous les deux reprendre leur souffle. Il souleva les cheveux turquoise de sa partenaire et embrassa son dos passionnément puis sa joue. Les yeux humides, Mizulis reprenait doucement sa respiration tandis qu'il se retirait. Luxus, toujours derrière elle, la serra contre lui.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Claouka, finit-elle par dire en se retournant soudainement, et… c'est d'accord.

\- D'accord ?

La respiration du blond, toujours un peu difficile, se stoppa net. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Je viendrai avec toi… Lâcha-t-elle en se serrant contre lui.

Surpris et heureux, le beau mage captura les lèvres de son amante avant de mettre sa tête au creux de son cou. Etait-ce ce coup de rein matinal ou leur discussion juste avant qui l'avait poussée à changer d'avis ? Peu lui importait. Il l'aimait et allait pouvoir enfin la ramener avec lui, montrer aux yeux de tous qu'il en avait fait sa compagne pour la vie. Et cela le remplissait d'une joie difficile à contenir.

* * *

La nuit était très belle, le ciel complètement dégagé offrant une vue magnifique sur les constellations. Dans un lac aux eaux sombres perdu en pleine nature, deux amants s'embrassaient passionnément. Complètement nus, ils ne ressentaient pas la fraîcheur de l'eau, trop pris dans leurs préliminaires brûlants.

\- Rogue... Gémit la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs tandis qu'il léchait le creux de son cou.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient pied, les caresses de son amant lui faisaient perdre toute force et elle tremblait tellement qu'elle aurait certainement coulé dans le cas contraire.

Le brun reprit l'assaut de ses lèvres tout en la caressant sensuellement. Il eut un grognement de contentement quand elle s'accrocha à son cou pour qu'il la porte, les cuisses enserrant ses hanches.

\- Yukino, tu me rends fou, lâcha le brun avec le souffle court.

Sa coquine compagne s'amusait à bouger lentement son bassin contre le sien, frôlant à chaque fois son érection du bout de ses fesses.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, le chasseur de Dragon la pénétra d'un geste vif, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Yukino bascula la tête en arrière quand il entama des mouvements de va-et-vient, savourant les sensations que son amant lui procurait.

Le rythme des coups de hanche du ténébreux devint vite plus frénétique. Sa compagne gémissait son nom à chaque fois qu'il butait au fond de son intimité. Le mage sentait qu'elle avait un peu de mal à suivre, mais il n'était pas encore pleinement satisfait, et il accéléra la cadence.

Il fallait qu'il aille plus vite, encore. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus sauvage pour contenter le dragon qui sommeillait en lui.

\- Rogue, souffla finalement la blanche, doucement...

Il grogna pour toute réponse et lui mordit l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Aie ! S'il-te-plait, tu me fais mal !

Il se stoppa un instant, fasciné par le sang qui s'écoulait de la morsure, et lécha celle-ci doucement pour se faire pardonner. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte... Mais ce moment de douceur ne dura pas. Le goût et l'odeur du liquide vital l'émoustillèrent à nouveau, comme s'il avait de la lave en fusion au creux de son bas-ventre. Son coté dragon avait totalement pris le contrôle, il n'était plus capable de se maitriser. Alors il reprit ses mouvements tout en embrassant fougueusement sa partenaire.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il atteignait presque la jouissance, la jeune femme tenta de se dégager violemment. Énervé devant la résistance de sa belle, il voulut la mordre à nouveau pour la punir… mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle tournerait la tête à ce moment-là. Au lieu de toucher le creux de son cou, ses dents broyèrent la carotide de sa belle, faisant gicler son sang sur son visage et dans l'eau noire du lac.

Le chasseur de Dragon de l'Ombre se réveilla en sursaut. La respiration saccadée, erratique, il tremblait de tous ses membres et avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait la poitrine. Crise de panique. Il se força difficilement à quitter sa position fœtale pour s'allonger complètement sur le dos et respirer de grandes et longues bouffées d'air.

Un cauchemar, se répétait-il intérieurement en boucle les yeux fermés, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Yukino est à la guilde, avec Frosch et Lecter. Il ne peut rien lui arriver, et tu ne l'as pas tuée. Un simple cauchemar, tout va bien...

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, le brun finit par reprendre une respiration presque normale et à retrouver ses esprits. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait inconsciemment déclenché le dragon force et se concentra pour perdre son apparence hybride. Il soupira longuement après cela, très las, et se passa une main sur le visage.

Le feu s'était éteint pendant son sommeil. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il faisait nuit dehors alors que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel dans ses derniers souvenirs... Encore groggy, le mage se redressa pour le rallumer et fut pris d'un vertige. Il ne se rappelait plus de quand datait son dernier repas, il serait temps qu'il se décide à manger un bout. Mais ses réserves commençaient à se raréfier et il avait peur de partir chasser et de tomber sur un humain qui se serait quand même risqué à s'aventurer dans les montagnes hostiles...

Une fois le feu réanimé, le jeune homme ténébreux jeta un regard circulaire à la caverne où il avait établi son campement. De grandes traces de griffures zébraient les parois, quelques écailles noires incrustaient une imposante stalagmite couverte de sang par endroits. Le brun regarda sombrement son buste. Des hématomes s'étalaient sur ses côtes et ses bras, ses ongles incrustés de terre étaient cassés et couverts de sang coagulé. Il soupira et serra les dents avant de se lever et de sortir de la caverne, une trousse de secours à la main. Il fallait qu'il lave et désinfecte tout ça.

Une fois arrivé au bord de la rivière, Rogue se déshabilla prudemment et entra dans l'eau. Le liquide en mouvement, d'une température très fraiche malgré le fait qu'on soit en été, lui arracha un gémissement d'aise. Il frotta doucement ses blessures, enlevant la terre et le sang, puis y appliqua du désinfectant et couvrit ses hématomes d'un baume apaisant avant de s'asseoir, adossé contre un arbre.

Depuis que son coté dragon avait atteint la maturité sexuelle, il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter la saison des amours. Il avait tenté de se réfréner, mais comme il refusait de céder à ses pulsions animales il perdait le contrôle quand il accumulait trop de frustration.

Le brun ne se souvenait jamais de ce qui se passait lorsqu'il entrait ainsi en transe. Il pouvait juste supposer que, comme son instinct de dragon ne trouvait pas de quoi calmer ce besoin viscéral de s'accoupler, il le faisait agir comme tous les prédateurs en rut qui souffrent de cela, à savoir se frotter partout pour imprimer son odeur, griffer, mordre, hurler à la mort.

Son corps d'homme ne pouvait tenir face à tant de puissance, les blessures qu'il s'infligeait inconsciemment l'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. A cela s'ajoutait le manque de sommeil causé par son angoisse permanente de perdre le contrôle, ainsi que la restriction nutritionnelle qu'il s'imposait volontairement pour tenter de diminuer la force de son dragon. Vivement que cette saison se termine, rumina le chasseur de Dragon avant de remarquer l'astre blanc qui brillait faiblement entre deux nuages. C'était seulement la demi-lune ? S'étrangla-t-il. Encore trois semaines à tenir ?

\- Bordel, grogna le brun en basculant doucement la tête en arrière pour regarder les étoiles, la tapant contre l'écorce de l'arbre.

D'habitude, il atteignait cet état déplorable au moins au bout de la troisième semaine. Était-ce parce qu'il avait fait de Yukino sa compagne qu'il était autant en décalage ? Il avait espéré que leurs étreintes tout au long de l'année auraient calmé ses instincts primaires. Mais visiblement, cela n'avait fait que les empirer.

Il avait tellement envie d'elle en ce moment... S'il n'était pas aussi terrifié par son coté animal qu'il ne maitrisait pas, il aurait sans doute fait le trajet jusqu'à Sabertooth sans s'arrêter même pour manger ou dormir afin de la retrouver.

Le mage laissa ses pensées dériver un instant sur ses camarades de guilde. Il espérait qu'ils allaient tous bien, et que Sting n'en faisait pas qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude. Rufus, Orga, Minerva, Frosch et Lecter, Yukino... Et voilà, le simple fait de penser au prénom de son amante avait de nouveau réveillé la bête tapie en lui, constata-t-il en sentant son membre durcir.

\- Quelle merde, soupira-t-il avant de se relever et de retourner dans la caverne.

Son corps pourrait-il tenir ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la saison des amours ?

* * *

**_Et voilà, pour ce chapitre 3 ! Laissez nous une petite reviews pleasssseeeeee ! merci encore et si vous êtes sage , il se pourrait que le chapitre 4 arrive dans la foulée ^^!_**

**_bisou_**

**_Golgo &amp; Minimilie 333_**


	4. Chapter 4: Désirs et Retrouvailles

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Voici le chapitre 4 de la saison des amours ! Vous y trouverez les déboires de trois des dragons slayer, ainsi qu'un lemon très chaud, âmes sensibles s'abstenir :). Rassurez vous, ils vont quand même se calmer dans les prochains chapitres, pour laisser la place à un peu plus de moments tendres...**_

_**Pour ceux qui le demandaient depuis un bail, Cobra fait enfin une apparition (on ne peut pas deviner en lisant le chapitre que c'est un Cobra/Kinana, mais c'en est bien un...). Gadjeel va aussi avoir son petit moment à lui, mais ce sera un peu plus tard ...**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent et qui postent des reviews, votre enthousiasme nous fait vraiment chaud au coeur et nous donne beaucoup d'inspiration (à l'origine, on ne pensait pas parler de tous les dragons slayers... C'est vraiment vous qui nous avez motivées !)**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture (chapitre très long, plus de 7000 mots rien que pour vous), et on se retrouve au bas de la page ;).**_

_**Minimilie**_

* * *

**_Deux semaines après le début de la saison des amours_**

\- Dranbalt-sama, vous êtes enfin arrivé…

\- Où est-il ? S'enquit le membre du conseil de la magie avec un air préoccupé.

\- Nous avons transféré le prisonnier 100 977 dans une cellule isolée. Il commençait à rendre les autres prisonniers nerveux. Je vais vous conduire auprès de lui.

Dranbalt suivit le gardien, préoccupé. Depuis l'incident qui s'était déroulé le dernier jour du Grand Tournoi de la magie, il avait demandé à ce qu'on le prévienne s'il se passait quoi que ce soit d'anormal avec les prisonniers faisant partie d'Oracion Seis.

_La porte des enfers va bientôt s'ouvrir._

Ces dernières paroles que Cobra avait prononcées avant de retourner en prison avaient particulièrement intrigué le membre du conseil. Le serpent savait quelque chose, et il brûlait d' envie de lui faire cracher le morceau. Si le Chasseur de Dragon mourrait des suites de cette étrange maladie dont il était apparemment victime, Dranbalt perdrait toute opportunité d'obtenir les informations qu'il détenait. Il n'était pas question que cela arrive.

\- C'est ici, déclara le garde avant de le laisser seul devant la cellule.

Dranbalt le remercia avant de s'avancer vers le prisonnier. Ce dernier était solidement enchaîné avec des menottes anti-magie qui l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Je t'ai entendu arriver, ricana Cobra en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il était d'une pâleur à faire peur et avait perdu énormément de poids. Le simple fait de bouger la tête semblait le vider de ses forces. Il était épuisé, fiévreux, faible. Tout ce qu'il détestait.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais malade, finit par dire Dranbalt d'un ton détaché. Mais les médecins ne sont pas en mesure de trouver le mal qui te ronge.

\- C'est parce qu'ils n'écoutent pas assez bien les souffrances de leurs patients, grimaça le prisonnier en changeant de position pour soulager ses membres ankylosés. Je ne suis pas malade. Ce qui m'arrive est tout à fait normal.

Dranbalt soupira.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu es alors, si tu n'es pas malade ?

\- Je suis comme tous les Dragons slayers en ce moment… en rut.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? S'exclama le brun aux yeux bleus.

\- J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui balance des vannes ? Répliqua Cobra d'un ton las.

Le jeune exécutif du conseil se laissa quelques secondes de réflexion pour faire le point. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce phénomène, mais cela concordait avec ce que lui avait expliqué le garde pendant qu'il le menait à la cellule de Cobra. Un comportement très agressif, des douleurs abominables surtout dans le bas-ventre, des auto-mutilations de plus en plus sévères, des crises de folie, et une tendance à perdre le contrôle de sa transformation en Dragon … Heureusement que les cellules, faites en lacrima, annihilaient toute magie, sinon il aurait fait de gros dégâts dans la prison. Oui, ce que Cobra lui avait confié pouvait être vrai. Il faudrait qu'il cherche dans les archives si de tels cas avaient déjà été décrits avant. Cependant, quelque chose le turlupinait.

\- Admettons que tu dises la vérité… Normalement, tu aurais déjà dû faire des crises les années précédentes. Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'arrive que cette année ?

Cobra ricana.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour empêcher cela. Il faut juste que ça passe. Si ça passe remarque, je peux aussi bien y rester… C'est dommage hein ? Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie que je te donne quelques informations sur le monde clandestin. Si je meurs ou que je deviens fou, c'est un peu râpé. Enfin… fou, je le suis déjà, d'une certaine façon.

\- Donc, tu avoues que tu as des informations qui pourraient intéresser le conseil de la magie… Tu sais que si tu acceptais de coopérer, nous pourrions mettre en place des mesures pour t'aider.

\- Quoi, tu serais prêt à ramener une catin ici pour me soutirer des informations ? S'esclaffa Cobra. Si le conseil savait ça…

\- Une prostituée, non. Mais si tu parles, je plaiderai pour que tu obtiennes une liberté conditionnelle. Et ça te permettrait de régler ton petit problème en-dessous de la ceinture… auprès de ta compagne, par exemple.

Le Dragon Slayer lui lança un regard noir, soudainement menaçant. Dranbalt réprima un sourire. Son coup de bluff avait merveilleusement fonctionné.

\- Je n'ai pas de compagne, siffla Cobra d'une voix rageuse.

\- Ah non ? Pourtant tu es devenu vachement sur tes gardes brusquement, pour un célibataire… Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

\- Personne, continua à nier le prisonnier. Donc ton offre, tu peux te la mettre où je pense. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Dranbalt soupira avant de se retourner.

\- Tu as de la chance, je n'ai pas le zèle de Lahar. Dans le cas contraire j'aurai traqué cette femme jusqu'à la retrouver, pour m'en servir de moyen de pression contre toi.

Il se remit à marcher, quittant le cachot.

\- Sache que ma proposition est toujours valable, au cas où le manque te ferait soudainement changer d'avis, déclara-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Le jeune homme se hâta de quitter cette zone, la tête tournant à plein régime. Il avait trouvé un moyen d'appâter le chasseur de Dragon, il n'allait pas se gêner pour s'en servir à outrance pour obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin.

Il se stoppa soudainement, en proie à une intense réflexion. Cobra avait vraiment l'air en sale état et buté comme il l'était, il serait bien capable de se laisser mourir pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. D'autant plus que s'il cédait, le conseil connaîtrait désormais l'identité de la femme qu'il cherchait à protéger, et ça le Dragon slayer le savait très bien. Il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de la compromettre, c'était certain. On ne pourrait donc rien tirer de lui en tirant sur cette ficelle. Le jeune homme soupira, las.

\- Ohé, Monsieur le membre du conseil…

\- Tais-toi, prisonnier 100 978 !

Dranbalt leva la tête. Le prisonnier, ou plutôt la prisonnière, qui venait de le héler n'était autre qu'Angel, une des membres d'Oracion Seis.

\- Laissez, ordonna-t-il au gardien alors qu'il allait donner une impulsion électrique à la prisonnière pour la punir de son audace.

Le gardien obéit et partit surveiller d'autres prisonniers pendant que Dranbalt se téléportait jusqu'à la jeune femme, emprisonnée dans une cellule en lacrima.

\- Que me veux-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en la toisant.

\- Cobra ne va pas mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en levant des yeux tristes vers lui.

Dranbalt haussa un sourcil.

\- Non.

\- Je m'en doutais. Le pauvre, il doit tellement souffrir… Il avait toujours mal pendant cette période, avant que nous soyons enfermés.

\- ça a l'air de t'attrister.

\- Je n'aime pas voir mes camarades souffrir quand cela peut être évité. Et parmi nous tous, c'est lui qui souffre le plus. Quand nous étions libres, j'étais son ange gardien, celui qui veillait sur lui. Mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. Il a changé sa vision du Monde, et estime que je n'ai plus à m'infliger certaines choses.

Le mage maîtrisant la téléportation la regarda avec surprise. Etait-elle en train de lui avouer qu'elle couchait avec lui avant ?

\- Si tu le pouvais, demanda-t-il prudemment, tu l'empêcherais de souffrir cette fois encore ?

\- Oui, déclara-t-elle sans hésiter. Il a encore besoin de moi pour le moment, même si ça ne lui plait pas, alors je l'aiderai.

Dranbalt recollait les morceaux bout à bout. Cobra, qui était en rut chaque année en été. Angel, qui couchait avec lui lorsqu'Oracion Seis était encore une des trois guildes clandestines les plus puissantes de Fiore. Une relation ambiguë, extension peu conventionnelle de l'amitié, mais où tous semblaient y trouver leur compte. Et puis le Chasseur de Dragon s'était trouvé une compagne, probablement lors de sa dernière escapade hors de la prison, et le triangle amoureux n'était pas viable. L'amante occasionnelle remerciée n'avait pourtant pas l'air de souffrir de cela, ni d'en vouloir au serpent. Dranbalt ne décelait dans ses pupilles que le désir d'aider sans rien attendre en retour.

\- Alors c'est ça Oracion Seis, une guilde clandestine peuplée de fous et de dangereux criminels pervertis qui sont prêts à s'enfoncer dans les pires vices pour maintenir une cohésion de groupe ?

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais nous comprendre, déclara-t-elle en affrontant son regard. Vous qui n'avez jamais été plongés dans les Ténèbres, vous ignorez tout de la souffrance, celle qui détruit de l'intérieur et écrase chaque parcelle de votre âme. Nous, nous l'avons connue, et nous lui avons survécu. Les Oracion Seis n'ont rien en commun à part la douleur et la folie destructrice, mais elles nous ont plus rapprochés que n'importe quel lien existant entre des êtres humains. Ne vous permettez pas de juger ceux qui ont sombré dans le mal parce qu'ils ne connaissaient rien d'autre.

Le jeune homme soupira. Effectivement, il ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Mais il allait se servir de ce lien entre Angel et Cobra.

\- Tu seras tenue au courant s'il y a une amélioration de son état, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Avant de quitter la prison, Dranbalt donna quelques instructions. Si Cobra atteignait un état critique, les gardiens devraient amener la mage dans sa cellule, tout en surveillant si les choses se gâtaient ou si Cobra acceptait « l'aide » de sa coéquipière. Ce n'était pas un plan très moral et le mage en était peu fier. Mais c'étaient des criminels, après tout, ils avaient le vice dans la peau. Il ne faisait que les enfoncer un peu plus dans leur décadence. Et si cela permettait de maintenir leur indic en vie, il était prêt à braver quelques règlements et à en subir les conséquences.

* * *

Les bâtiments de la guilde Sabertooth se dressaient devant les cinq mages de Fairy Tail.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura de quoi bouffer, je crève la dalle ! S'exclama Natsu en faisant mine de quitter le groupe pour courir vers leur destination.

Erza l'attrapa par le col avant de lui exploser la tête sur le chemin, une veine palpitant sur son front.

\- Bon sang Natsu, un peu de tenue ! On est en mission !

\- Oui, enfin… c'est juste un programme d'échange, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat hein ! Fit remarquer Lucy en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? S'écria Titania en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Rien du tout ! Piailla la blonde en se cachant derrière le mage de glace. Grey, elle me fait peur !

\- En même temps, quelle idée de la contredire … Depuis le temps que tu es dans l'équipe, tu n'as pas encore compris qu'on ne pouvait rien tirer d'elle quand elle est comme ça ?

\- Tssss, t'es qu'une lopette, le glaçon, toujours à t'aplatir dès qu'il y a un peu de tension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, monsieur je-viens-de-me-faire-éclater-par-une-fille ?

\- C'est pas une fille, c'est Erza ! S'indigna le rose. J'ai une excuse.

\- … Ouais, t'as pas tort, admit le brun après un court silence.

SBAM ! CHPLUNK !

\- Aïe, on est désolés Erza ce n'est pas ce qu'on voulait dire ! S'exclamèrent les deux mages en protégeant des coups de la bretteuse comme ils le pouvaient.

\- Bande de demeurés ! Je vais vous démolir !

Lucy roula des yeux en observant Erza infliger aux garçons la correction de leur vie, avant de se retourner vers la dernière personne de leur petit groupe. Celle-ci contemplait Sabertooth avec le regard vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Lisanna, tout va bien ?

La jeune femme se secoua la tête avant de tourner la tête vers la blonde.

\- Oui. Navrée j'étais ailleurs…

La constellationniste lui fit un sourire avant de lui toucher l'épaule.

\- Tu sais, je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de parler. Entre membres de Fairy Tail - et en tant que seules filles à peu près saines d'esprit, rajouta-t-elle rapidement après avoir vérifié qu'Erza ne pouvait pas les entendre – c'est normal de se serrer les coudes.

\- Merci Lucy, répondit la blanche en détournant le regard. Ça me touche beaucoup, mais je vais bien, je t'assure.

L'héritière des Heartfilia n'insista pas. Elle avait remarqué que depuis quelques semaines l'amie d'enfance de Natsu avait l'air toujours ailleurs, et très triste. Mais si elle ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes, elle n'allait pas la forcer. Il lui fallait sans doute encore du temps…

Sting, le jeune maître de Sabertooth, n'était pas là pour les accueillir. Une réunion avec le maire de la ville, d'après ce que leur avait expliqué Rufus. Du coup, le mage au masque se chargea lui-même de les amener dans les quartiers des visiteurs et de leur faire une visite de la guilde.

Il y avait peu de monde, la plupart des mages étant en mission ou en vacances. Mais comme le programme d'échange, dont le but était de s'imprégner des méthodes de travail d'une autre guilde, devait durer une semaine, ils auraient le temps de voir passer du monde. En attendant le retour de Sting, ils avaient quartier libre et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils avaient investi le hall de la guilde, pour se restaurer et se détendre après leur long voyage, avant d'aller se coucher. Seule Lisanna était restée dans le hall, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas encore sommeil.

La jeune femme soupira, un verre de limonade à la main. Elle ne voulait pas venir ici, mais le maître ainsi que Mirajane et Elfman avaient lourdement insisté pour qu'elle quitte Magnolia quelques temps afin de se changer les idées. Même si elle se comportait comme si de rien n'était, ils avaient remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus goût à rien et se plongeait dans le travail de manière acharnée. Ce comportement commençait à les inquiéter.

Tout ça, c'était à cause de cet abruti, songea la blanche en posant son verre un peu brusquement sur la table. C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce fichu blond ?

La dernière des Strauss avait été touchée quand le grand Sting Eucliffe s'était approché d'elle pour lui remonter le moral, un soir où elle déprimait sur le fait que Natsu et elle ne pourraient jamais finir ensemble. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'ils finiraient dans un lit après quelques verres d'alcool, mais ça ne lui avait pas déplu. Et puis, il l'avait revue, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et elle avait arrêté de compter.

Lisanna se sentait bien avec Sting, même s'ils ne faisaient qu'entretenir une liaison secrète. Elle pensait qu'il serait un amant égoïste, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il était tendre avec elle quand il lui faisait l'amour, toujours à vouloir la satisfaire en premier. Quand il s'endormait en la serrant contre lui après leurs nuits agitées, elle se sentait la plus heureuse des femmes. Certes, il était un dragueur compulsif, incapable de se contenir dès qu'il voyait un jupon, et elle savait qu'il voyait d'autres femmes, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, puisqu'ils ne faisaient que coucher ensemble elle et lui.

Et puis, stupide comme elle l'était, elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de ce chasseur de Dragon si lumineux. A ce moment-là, la blanche avait commencé à ne plus supporter le fait qu'elle ne soit pas sa seule amante. Les rumeurs de ses exploits la faisaient grincer des dents, et puis elle l'avait vu faire devant elle à la guilde. Ça l'avait horriblement blessée, au point qu'elle avait décidé de tirer un trait sur lui. C'était une erreur de penser qu'une petite fée insignifiante comme elle pouvait dompter le plus arrogant des tigres à dents de sabre.

Sauf que… L'arrogant mage avait laissé un mot chez elle il y a deux semaines, avant de repartir dans sa guilde. Il s'excusait de l'avoir fait souffrir, et lui disait qu'il était désolé pour tout. Rien de plus. Pas de « je vais changer » ou de « laisse-moi une chance », juste des excuses. Et depuis, plus rien. Silence radio. Ça la rendait folle.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait tant envie de la remettre dans son lit, il s'était lassé bien vite. Remarque, elle aurait dû être contente, il la laissait enfin tranquille, bon débarras… Mais ce qui mettait en rogne la jeune femme, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Cet imbécile lui manquait. Même quand il n'était pas là, il polluait ses pensées !

Il était presque vingt-trois heures quand elle aperçut le jeune maître de la guilde revenir de sa réunion. Il s'assit lourdement sur un siège après s'être servi une pinte, qu'il but presque d'une traite. Assise dans un coin un peu sombre et éloigné, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois, et de jolis cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Il avait l'air tendu et exténué, ce qui étonna la blanche. Il était tellement vif et joyeux d'habitude, comme un deuxième Natsu… Est-ce qu'il avait des soucis ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de se demander.

Une blonde plantureuse s'avança vers le mage avec un regard gourmand. Lisanna se renfrogna. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir ça. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite, et elle voulait s'épargner cette souffrance. Pourtant, la jeune femme aux cheveux courts ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Elle était à ce point devenue masochiste ?

La dragueuse s'était assise sur le canapé juste à côté de Sting et lui susurrait des choses à l'oreille. Dans peu de temps, elle allait tenter un contact rapproché… Eh oui bingo, une main sur la cuisse de Sting. Main qui remontait doucement vers son entrejambe. Purée, songea Lisanna en réprimant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

Et puis, soudainement, Sting attrapa la main de la blonde pour la retirer de son pantalon, l'air mécontent. La blonde voulut tenter une autre approche, mais il l'esquiva avant de lui dire quelques mots que Lisanna ne put entendre parce qu'elle était trop loin. Visiblement, ce n'était pas très gentil, vu la tête que la croqueuse tirait. Celle-ci resta un instant immobile, stupéfaite, avant de se relever et de quitter la guilde d'un air mécontent.

La fée n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Est-ce qu'elle avait réellement vu ça ? Son traitre de cœur se gonfla de soulagement, soudain emballé par les possibilités qu'offrait cette situation. Elle finit par se lever. Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions, une confrontation s'imposait.

\- Bonsoir, Sting, lui fit-elle alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

\- Oh… Bonsoir, Lisanna. Rufus m'a dit que vous étiez arrivés. Navré, j'étais en train d'assister à la réunion la plus barbante de ma vie, donc je n'ai pas pu vous accueillir…

\- Il… il n'y a pas de souci. Les autres sont déjà couchés.

La jeune Strauss s'assit à côté de lui. Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux était pesant. C'était drôle, c'était tellement différent d'avant, quand ce n'était pas encore devenu compliqué entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit par demander Sting en sentant son regard posé sur lui.

Elle avait envie de lui coller une baffe. Ce crétin osait demander ce qu'il y avait, après le coup qu'il lui avait fait ? Il n'avait vraiment aucun tact, ou aucune once d'intelligence… Elle se fit violence pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Depuis que tu as quitté Magnolia, finit-elle par dire, on n'a plus entendu parler de toi. J'avais fini par me demander s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

\- Non. J'ai juste eu beaucoup de travail… Enfin, disons plutôt que je me suis mis un coup de pied aux fesses pour m'atteler enfin aux dossiers administratifs qui traînaient sur mon bureau depuis des mois.

\- Ah…

Un nouveau blanc s'installa. Ce n'était pas gagné.

\- Je… j'étais dans le hall quand tu es arrivé, et … je t'ai vu rembarrer une jeune femme, finit-elle par avouer.

Le jeune homme se tendit.

\- Et donc ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que… Je suis perplexe. D'habitude, tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion, encore plus pendant cette… saison. Tu es malade ?

\- Non. Je n'avais pas envie de coucher avec elle, c'est tout…

\- Tu es vraiment malade alors, sourit-elle.

Il eut lui aussi un sourire, avant de soupirer.

\- En fait, je n'ai envie que d'une seule personne en ce moment. Mais elle m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'aime pas mon côté butineur… Alors j'essaye de gagner des points et de réfréner mon envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

\- Mais… ça ne doit pas être facile de te retenir en ce moment !

\- Je n'ai jamais connu une douleur aussi atroce, avoua-t-il. Mais je pense que je l'ai un peu mérité, pour avoir blessé la seule personne que je ne voulais pas rendre malheureuse. Et puis, je me sens apaisé quand je couche avec cette enquiquineuse de fée, plus qu'avec les autres… alors je me dis que si j'arrive à la convaincre de céder à mes avances, j'y gagnerai plus qu'à coucher à droite et à gauche.

Lisanna sentit une vague de tendresse la submerger. Elle avait vu mieux comme déclaration, mais c'était Sting. Elle se contenterait de ça pour le moment.

\- Mon petit doigt me dit que, vu tous tes efforts, l'enquiquineuse en question serait prête à te laisser venir dans son lit aussi longtemps et souvent que tu le désires.

Il releva la tête et eut un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Hum hum. Mais ce serait donnant donnant. L'exclusivité, contre une carte blanche. Si la personne que tu désires entendait que tu ne tiens pas ta part du contrat, elle t'échapperait, de manière définitive cette fois.

\- Je… Rah et puis merde. J'accepte. Autre chose ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti sans me dire que tu voulais changer ? L'interrogea-t-elle finalement.

\- Parce que tu n'aurais pas voulu me croire… Mais je n'ai pas pris trop de risques, je savais que tu finirais par venir m'engueuler pour mon silence, je te connais trop bien… Et puis je suis irrésistible, tu n'aurais pas pu tenir plus de deux semaines sans voir mon magnifique corps.

Elle lui mit une tape derrière la tête, rougissante.

\- Abruti de vantard.

\- Mais tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-il avec un air vainqueur.

Il sourit encore plus largement en voyant qu'elle ne démentait pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon et maintenant, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, je peux t'emmener quelque part pour te faire l'amour sauvagement ? Je suis à bout après tant d'abstinence…

Elle frémit en remarquant la flamme de désir qui rougeoyait dans les yeux du chasseur de Dragon. Elle le trouvait diablement excitant, à la dévorer du regard comme ça… Elle hocha la tête et il lui prit la main pour la traîner jusqu'à l'aile des chambres des membres de la guilde.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée, il la plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa avidement. La nuit allait être très longue, songea la blanche tandis qu'elle répondait passionnément à son baiser.

* * *

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ici ? Demanda doucement Yukino.

\- Certaine, affirma l'esprit de la balance.

La blanche fronça les sourcils, avant de soupirer.

\- Merci, Libra. Tu peux retourner te reposer...

\- Vous ne préférez pas que je reste à vos côtés au cas où ? Son équilibre est très précaire, s'il perd le contrôle vous serez vraiment en difficulté.

La constellationniste se tourna vers son esprit et lui fit un sourire.

\- Ça me touche beaucoup que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. C'est une chose que je dois faire seule.

\- Comme vous voudrez, maîtresse. Faites attention, déclara l'esprit avant de se dématérialiser.

Yukino resta quelques instants à observer de loin la caverne. Son compagnon avait vraiment choisi un endroit lugubre pour s'isoler... Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les environs. S'armant de courage, la jeune femme finit par quitter son poste d'observation et se posta devant l'entrée de la caverne.

\- Rogue ?

Aucune réponse. Il était peut-être parti faire un tour dans les environs... Elle pénétra prudemment dans l'antre semi-obscure. Il se dégageait de celle-ci une odeur qui prenait à la gorge, un mélange de terre humide, de fumée âcre et... de sang ?

La jeune femme s'aventura un peu plus à l'intérieur et se figea en détaillant les parois fendues de longues griffures et teintées de rouge. Était-ce Rogue qui avait fait ça ? Ou bien une bête sauvage ? Elle s'inquiétait à présent, ces traces de combat ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

Soudain, elle entendit un faible gémissement et aperçut une forme recroquevillée sur un tapis de sol dans un repli de la caverne.

\- Rogue, souffla-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

Elle oublia toute prudence et se précipita vers lui.

Le jeune homme semblait inconscient et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. La blanche toucha doucement son front. Le brun était brûlant de fièvre et grelottait. Yukino retira son manteau et enveloppa le corps de son compagnon avec, avant de remettre en place ses cheveux trempés de transpiration.

\- Bon sang Rogue, dans quel état tu t'es mis, marmonna-t-elle en attrapant sa main couverte d'ecchymoses.

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave avec le chasseur de Dragon de l'Ombre. Elle avait essayé de ne pas en tenir compte, après tout elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne chercherait pas à le retrouver quand il lui avait expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles il s'éloignait de la guilde pendant un mois. Même si elle trouvait l'idée de son compagnon totalement inadaptée et qu'elle souffrait d'être ainsi mise à l'écart alors qu'il traversait une phase de sa vie visiblement difficile, elle avait respecté son choix et était restée sagement à Sabertooth quand il était parti avec Sting.

Mais quand Libra avait franchi sa porte de son plein chef pour lui annoncer qu'elle sentait que Rogue allait très mal, la constellationniste n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et était partie immédiatement à sa recherche, s'éclipsant de la guilde en pleine nuit pour éviter que Sting ne lui barre la route.

Le brun gémit à nouveau dans son sommeil, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il fallait faire tomber la fièvre. Elle s'affaira aussitôt, rallumant le feu, puis hésita un instant avant de sortir de la caverne. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un point d'eau.

Quand Rogue reprit connaissance, il était à la fois apaisé et… excité. Une sensation très perturbante qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Il sentait l'odeur de son amante l'envelopper comme dans un cocon, réfrénant l'anxiété de son côté dragonesque. La poussée de fièvre qui suit la transe était sans doute encore en train de le faire halluciner. C'était stupide, Yukino était à Sabertooth… mais même si c'était une invention de son esprit perturbé par la saison des amours, il appréciait grandement l'apaisement qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Lorsqu'une main douce passa un linge humide sur son front, il se rendit compte que la situation n'était définitivement pas normale et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Yeux qui s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut la constellationniste.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Murmura lentement la jeune femme en lui caressant la joue avec douceur, une pointe d'anxiété dans le regard.

Entendre sa voix provoqua en lui la montée d'une vague de désir fulgurante. Son corps lui hurlait de la prendre, là, maintenant.

Le brun se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter la jeune femme, et se colla à une paroi de la grotte, mettant le plus de distance entre lui et son amante.

\- Je suis en train de rêver. Dis-moi que c'est un rêve, la supplia-t-il.

Il avait l'air d'un animal blessé, complètement terrifié et déboussolé.

\- Rogue, reprit Yukino doucement, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

\- C'est impossible, gémit-il, tu es réelle…

Elle tenta de s'avancer vers lui mais il utilisa sa transformation en ombre pour aller de l'autre côté de la caverne exiguë.

\- Je vais tuer Sting, grogna-t-il.

\- Sting n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est moi qui suis partie de mon plein gré.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenu ta promesse ? S'énerva-t-il en la fusillant du regard. Tu m'avais juré que tu ne chercherais pas à me retrouver !

\- Rogue…

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies dans cet état !

\- Calme-toi et écoute-moi, s'il-te-plait.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-il en dévoilant ses crocs pour la dissuader d'avancer plus. Je ne veux pas t'écouter, il faut que tu t'en ailles au plus vite.

Il n'arrivait plus à soutenir le regard de son amante. Croiser ses prunelles de biche l'excitait tellement qu'il en avait mal au bas-ventre. Il se recroquevilla et appuya ses mains sur ses tempes pour réfréner son envie de lui sauter dessus, grognant de frustration tandis que des images à la limite de la pornographie défilaient dans son esprit.

\- Retourne à la guilde. Ne vois-tu pas que je suis dangereux ? Gémit-il piteusement.

\- Tout ce que je vois, moi, c'est que tu ne vas pas bien et que je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, affirma la constellationniste en s'accroupissant devant lui.

\- Yukino, je t'en supplie, va-t'en, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas te blesser, je suis à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle !

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et la plaqua violemment contre la paroi de pierre. C'était arrivé si vite qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir, songea la jeune femme en se sentant soudainement intimidée par l'aura qui se dégageait du mage.

\- Je ne suis pas le Rogue que tu connais, je suis en rut, cracha-t-il. Mon esprit entier est occupé par le désir de m'accoupler, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je subis, toutes les pensées indécentes qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête et me rendent complètement fou. Je me suis vu te prendre dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, je me suis vu agir comme une bête avec toi, copuler frénétiquement sans me préoccuper du fait que je puisse te faire mal, et j'ai même _aimé_ te dominer complètement.

Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait et la lâcha en soupirant.

\- Si j'entre en transe, je ne contrôlerai plus rien, je serai capable de te violer ou même te tuer !

\- Je sais tout ça, affirma Yukino en croisant son regard. Mais je m'en fiche.

\- Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il avec un air perdu.

Elle profita du fait qu'il ait baissé sa garde pour le piéger à son tour contre le mur.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle un peu durement alors qu'il tentait de se dégager. Reste tranquille.

Il se tendit un peu sous la réprimande, hésitant entre lui désobéir et risquer de la blesser en se dégageant, ou obéir et risquer de la blesser en cédant à ses pulsions.

\- Rogue, déclara la jeune femme avec un regard déterminé, si tu continues à accumuler ta frustration, tu vas tomber encore plus malade et dépérir. Je ne sais pas ce qui te terrifie à ce point, mais moi je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Elle était beaucoup trop proche, songea le brun en déglutissant difficilement. Mais alors qu'il allait amorcer une énième fuite, elle l'embrassa passionnément, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Arrête, gémit-il en détournant la tête.

Le sang pulsait à ses oreilles, il avait chaud, très chaud. Et son membre tendu à l'extrême était douloureusement comprimé dans son pantalon.

\- Rogue, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, tu en meurs d'envie... Et moi aussi.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, croyant avoir mal entendu. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas effrayée ? Pire, pourquoi le regardait-elle avec ces yeux pleins de désir, qui lui donnaient envie de lui arracher sa robe et de la prendre là, tout de suite ?

\- Mon amour, je suis toute à toi.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça... Marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux et se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

\- Pourquoi ? Rogue, je le pense vraiment. On veut tous les deux la même chose, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fais-moi tienne autant que tu le veux, comme tu le veux.

Elle lui mordilla la pomme d'Adam. La traitresse… C'était bas, très bas, d'attaquer ce point faible là. Le bas-ventre du chasseur de Dragon se liquéfia comme de la lave en fusion, consumant les restes de sa volonté. Il attrapa la tête de Yukino et l'embrassa sauvagement, collant son corps contre le sien.

Le brun avait tout fait pour ne pas céder, mais il était trop faible. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu garder son sang-froid devant sa compagne, complètement offerte et même demandeuse ? Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir et l'électriser, sans doute son côté Dragon qui se réjouissait de pouvoir enfin assouvir ses envies…

Fébrile, le chasseur de Dragon chercha d'une main maladroite la fermeture éclair de la robe de la constellationniste, tout en caressant l'avant de son corps de l'autre main à travers le tissu. La blanche de son côté avait passé ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son homme et caressait son dos tout en gémissant contre sa bouche, le bruit masqué par leurs baisers langoureux.

Rogue finit par trouver la petite languette métallique et la descendit d'un coup. Il cessa leur baiser, admirant la robe qui glissait paresseusement le long du corps de son amante, dévoilant progressivement ses magnifiques courbes. Cette dernière frémit en voyant le regard du brun ainsi posé sur elle. Elle avait l'impression de voir un prédateur devant un morceau de viande juteux. Il ne l'avait jamais regardée de cette manière, mais étrangement ça l'excitait beaucoup, cette impression d'être une proie sans défense.

La jeune femme gémit lorsqu'il cessa sa contemplation pour lui mordre l'épaule et lécher le creux de son cou. Elle le sentait impatient, ses gestes étaient désordonnés et empressés et son bassin qui parfois se frottait contre sa culotte laissaient peu de place à l'imagination. Son membre était au garde-à-vous, palpitant et malmené dans sa prison de tissu.

Elle eut un petit rire en l'entendant jurer à cause de l'accroche de son soutien-gorge et décida de l'aider, dégrafant le récalcitrant d'un geste sûr. Une fois sa poitrine dévoilée, le chasseur de Dragon se hâta de prendre un sein en bouche, se délectant des petits cris étranglés qui s'échappaient de son amante. Tandis qu'il couvrait sa poitrine d'attentions et de suçons très prononcés, elle tira la fermeture éclair du pantalon du mage et le fit glisser au sol. Le brun s'en débarrassa rapidement et s'agenouilla devant sa belle, dos contre la paroi, avant de lui retirer sa culotte.

\- Rogue, souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il lui écartait les jambes d'un geste vif.

Elle hoqueta lorsqu'il attaqua directement son bouton de chair, le suçant et l'aspirant sans douceur. La constellationniste dut poser ses bras contre la paroi devant elle pour ne pas vaciller.

\- Haaaa ! Glapît-elle alors qu'il donnait des coups de langue sur son clitoris.

C'était sans doute le fait de savoir son amant en rut qui l'émoustillait et la rendait plus réceptive, ou peut-être bien qu'il s'y prenait encore mieux qu'avant... En tout cas elle avait l'impression que ses sensations étaient décuplées et elle profitait largement de ce plaisir qui montait en flèche.

Puis, l'instinct de Rogue reprit le dessus. Fini de jouer, il ne pouvait plus se satisfaire des caresses buccales sur l'intimité de sa belle. Il se redressa brusquement et se décala avant de plaquer Yukino contre la paroi de la caverne d'un geste sûr et de retirer son caleçon. La jeune femme poussa un petit cri étouffé avant de rougir. Quoi, il allait vraiment la prendre comme ça, debout, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, le ventre et les seins collés contre la paroi froide ? Oh mon dieu...

Elle frémit d'anticipation lorsqu'il écarta ses fesses pour glisser son membre à l'entrée de son intimité. Frissonnant en sentant le souffle brûlant et saccadé de son amant dans sa nuque, elle se cambra un peu pour lui donner un meilleur angle.

Le chasseur de Dragon gémit en voyant la blanche dans cette position, son intimité totalement offerte, les joues rouges et le regard embrumé par le plaisir. N'y tenant plus, il enfonça sa verge d'un seul coup au plus profond de son vagin, soupirant d'aise tandis qu'une partie de la tension qui l'habitait disparaissait. Yukino poussa un petit cri de douleur devant cette intrusion. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais la sensation de brûlure s'atténua quand il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle et que sa cyprine recouvrit son membre pour le lubrifier.

Elle sentit que ce n'était pas Rogue qui lui faisait l'amour à ce moment, qu'il venait d'entrer en transe et que c'était le dragon en rut qui prenait sa femelle en donnant de violents coups de rein. Mais même si elle n'arriverait pas à jouir avec cet ébat animal, elle trouvait ça diablement excitant de se retrouver dans une telle position de soumise, et ne retenait pas ses gémissements.

Rogue continua pendant un long moment ses mouvements empressés, dans un état second, poussant des râles de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il butait contre le fond de l'intimité de Yukino. Puis, il se tendit d'un coup et lui mordit l'épaule gauche en criant, se collant contre elle tandis que son orgasme le clouait sur place et qu'il se déversait en elle.

Il mit plusieurs dizaines de secondes à reprendre ses esprits, le souffle court et des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux. La sensation hyper douloureuse du manque avait laissé la place à un intense soulagement et une euphorie grisante. Un peu plus et il se serait mis à ronronner de contentement.

Il extirpa doucement son membre de l'intimité de sa compagne avant de la retourner et de la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou.

Elle eut un sourire tendre en sentant les larmes d'émotion dissimulées dans sa voix rauque. Caressant ses cheveux d'un geste doux, elle lui embrassa le cuir chevelu, puis le front, la tempe, la joue, le bout du nez... Et il finit par se redresser pour capturer ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut extrêmement doux, ponctué de caresses lentes et tendres. Maintenant que la tension était bien retombée, ils pouvaient se permettre de prendre leur temps et de savourer. Rogue regrettait d'avoir été brusque lors de leur ébat et se le faisait pardonner en couvrant sa douce de baisers et de caresses aussi légères que des papillons. Celle-ci avait fermé les yeux et laissait échapper de temps en temps des gémissements qui emplissaient son homme de bonheur.

Le chasseur de Dragon fut surpris d'avoir une nouvelle érection si vite après un orgasme d'une telle intensité. Ses hormones rendaient possible des choses qui auraient été impensables en dehors de la période de rut… Sa verge était à nouveau fièrement dressée, attirant le regard de la constellationniste.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bredouilla le brun en la voyant s'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Je te rends la pareille, murmura-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas nécessai… huuuuum, gémit-il, coupé dans sa phrase alors qu'elle léchait doucement son gland.

Les caresses de la jeune femme étaient un peu hésitantes, c'était la première fois qu'elle osait lui faire une fellation. Elle avait toujours eu peur de paraître vulgaire devant son homme si elle pratiquait ce genre de caresses osées, qui étaient encore qualifiées de libertines par les conservateurs du pays, et elle craignait aussi ne pas aimer cela. Rogue, saisissant sa gêne à ce propos, n'avait jamais tenté de l'inciter. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait débloquée ce soir-là, mais en tout cas il savourait l'attention, se tenant à la paroi de la caverne avec ses mains pour ne pas trembler.

\- Haan, Yukino, c'est si bon… gémit-il en basculant sa tête en arrière tandis qu'elle le prenait doucement en bouche, enroulant sa langue autour du gland de son compagnon.

Maintenant qu'elle était un peu plus mise en confiance, rassurée de le voir apprécier cette caresse, elle guettait la moindre de ses réactions, cherchant à lui procurer le maximum de plaisir et rallumant un brasier de désir dans le creux des reins de son amant. Ce dernier finit par hoqueter quand elle caressa ses bourses du bout des doigts et il la fit se redresser délicatement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il n'avait pas envie de jouir dans sa bouche, il voulait lui rendre tout ce plaisir qu'elle lui offrait.

Tout doucement, il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour qu'il la porte. Torse contre poitrine, ils continuèrent d'échanger un baiser empressé tandis que le brun frottait sa verge contre l'intimité trempée de la blanche.

\- Vas-y, supplia Yukino dans son oreille.

Il donna un petit coup de rein et la pénétra doucement avant d'agripper ses hanches.

La position n'était pas facile, et Rogue affaibli avait un peu de mal à soulever son amante pour l'empaler sur son membre et imprimer un mouvement rapide. La jeune femme le sentit et s'appuya sur ses épaules pour l'aider, gémissant à chaque fois que la garde de son pénis frottait son clitoris. Ils allaient tout doucement, mais Rogue ne s'en formalisa pas, trop heureux de voir sa belle prendre son pied et se mordre les lèvres en gémissant de manière incroyablement sensuelle. Ses seins se balançaient au rythme de leurs va-et-vient, et il captura un téton durci entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter, arrachant un petit cri à Yukino.

\- Rogue, souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment, je vais… Aaaaaaah !

Il eut un frisson en sentant les parois de son vagin se contracter violemment autour de son pénis, et sourit en sentant sa compagne s'affaisser, complètement exténuée après son orgasme. Le mage lui embrassa le creux du cou et se dirigea vers le lit de camp près du feu avant de l'y allonger sur le dos.

\- Je peux continuer ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement en se positionnant au-dessus d'elle.

Un sourire béat toujours collé aux lèvres, elle hocha la tête et écarta les jambes. Emoustillé par cette autorisation plus qu'explicite, il s'enfonça en elle, grognant de satisfaction tandis que sa verge se retrouvait entourée des chaudes parois de l'intimité de sa douce.

Maintenant qu'elle avait joui, il pouvait aller au rythme qu'il voulait… Son côté Dragon rajouta son grain de sel, et il donna d'amples et longs coups de rein, allant et venant à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Bientôt, Yukino reprit ses esprits et l'encouragea de petits gémissements à chaque fois qu'il appuyait sur son clitoris. Il butait un peu plus contre le fond de son vagin à chaque coup, ravi de l'entendre exprimer ainsi son contentement. Et puis il jouit soudainement, poussant un grognement rauque, avant de s'écrouler à côté de la jeune femme, terrassé par son orgasme.

C'était arrivé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir venir. Il aurait aimé continuer à la prendre encore un peu avant de se laisser aller à la jouissance… Et puis Yukino était à nouveau excitée, ça aurait pu durer encore longtemps.

\- Toujours pas rassasié, Monsieur Chenney ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en lui montrant son membre qui avait presque immédiatement repris du poil de la bête

\- Il faut croire…

\- ça tombe bien, moi non plus, rit-elle en se positionnant au-dessus de lui.

Il admira la constellationniste tandis qu'elle l'enfourchait telle une amazone. Ce qu'elle était belle quand elle était mutine comme ça ! Le chasseur de Dragon grogna quand elle s'empala sur son membre jusqu'à s'asseoir complètement sur lui.

\- Huuuum… Vas-y, Yukino… montre-moi les étoiles.

Elle lui sourit et commença à se mouvoir sur sa verge, testant différents angles et différentes vitesses. Lui de son côté se contentait de poser ses mains sur les hanches de son amante pour suivre le mouvement.

Elle se tendit soudain et poussa un petit cri de plaisir. Ses mouvements devinrent beaucoup moins aléatoires et plus rapides, dirigeant toujours le gland de Rogue de manière à ce qu'il touche une certaine zone de son vagin. Il sourit en comprenant qu'elle avait trouvé son point G et l'aida à soulever ses hanches pour appuyer dessus avec encore plus de force.

\- Haaaa… Haaa… Haaan !

Yukino ne savait plus où donner de la tête, avec toutes ces sensations qui s'emparaient d'elle. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle criait son plaisir, oubliant toute pudeur, et Rogue la trouvait juste magnifique, ainsi libérée de sa timidité naturelle. Entendre sa compagne gémir comme ça l'excitait au plus haut point et il l'aida à accélérer leurs mouvements pour l'entendre encore plus perdre la tête. Il entra rapidement en transe, mais ses mouvements un peu plus violents ne calmèrent pas les ardeurs de sa belle, bien au contraire. Elle se frottait à lui, criant quand il heurtait son point G.

Sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir, il lécha deux de ses doigts et frotta le clitoris de Yukino avec pour l'aider à atteindre l'orgasme plus vite. Elle finit par se cambrer et jouit violemment, son hurlement de plaisir et les contractions de son vagin conduisant également son amant vers le septième ciel de manière foudroyante. Elle retomba mollement contre lui, la respiration courte mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, complètement sonnés par leur dernier orgasme. Rogue finit par caresser doucement la joue de Yukino, avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il avant de lover sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Moi aussi, Rogue, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle s'endormit presque immédiatement, complètement épuisée par cette partie de jambes en l'air. Rogue aurait bien continué à lui faire l'amour toute la nuit, ses hormones tournant à plein régime… Mais il appréciait aussi le simple fait de pouvoir serrer contre lui son amante qui lui avait tant manqué pendant deux semaines. Rapidement, il sombra lui aussi dans un profond sommeil, pour une fois dénué de tout cauchemar sanglant.

* * *

**_Et voilà, on attend votre avis sur ce chapitre les amis! Lâchez-vous ^^ !_**

**_Mainimilie et Golgothapoonk_**


	5. Chapter 5: Parlons de Famille !

**_ Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Voici enfin le chapitre 5 ! On s'excuse du délai de parution, j'ai a eu du mal à finir ma partie et à m'occuper de la correction... En tout cas on espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

**_Comme vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre, nous avons décidé dans cette fiction de décrire Rogue et Yukino comme des étrangers qui ne sont pas originaires de Fiore, mais respectivement d'un pays à l'Est et au Sud. On remercie d'ailleurs Baella et DjinnAtwood de nous avoir autorisées à réutiliser leurs idées en ce qui concerne Rogue !_**

**_On voulait faire apparaitre Gadjeel et Lévy dans ce chapitre, mais il aurait été vraiment trop long alors on a préféré les mettre de côté pour le prochain chapitre :) mais rassurez-vous ceux qui attendent ce couple avec impatience, il arrive !_**

**_Et puis pour finir, un grand merci à vous les lecteurs, vous qui continuez à nous suivre et à poster vos commentaires en review. Golgotha et moi on est vraiment contentes que cette histoire vous plaise et on va se démener pour continuer à en faire un truc bien !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**  
**_minimilie et Golgothapoonk_**

* * *

Parlons de Famille ! 

Le dragon de la foudre était comblé depuis que sa belle avait finalement accepté de partir avec lui pour Magnolia afin de rencontrer la guilde Fairy Tail, qui faisait office de famille pour lui. Un peu plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées paisiblement pour les deux amants. Les journées se déroulaient presque toujours de la même manière et cette routine semblaient leur convenir à tous les deux.

Ils se réveillaient, se câlinaient en se disant des mots doux et se faisaient l'amour avec beaucoup de tendresse pendant toute la matinée. D'ailleurs, quelque chose avait changé dans leur étreinte. L'odeur de la jeune femme s'était modifiée sans que son amant en comprenne la cause, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire bien au contraire. La passion charnelle brusque et frénétique du début de saison avait laissé place à une douceur enivrante mais très apaisante.

Puis Mizulis laissait à son cher et tendre le soin de chasser pendant qu'elle préparait les repas. Ils s'entrainaient ensemble, apprenant différentes techniques de magie de l'un et l'autre, et méditaient sous une cascade d'eau pour leurs apnées respectives. La jolie sauvageonne l'emportait toujours. N'était pas dragon d'eau qui voulait après tout.

Enfin, quand le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, ils rentraient ou finissaient leur soirée allongés dans l'herbe près d'un lac à observer les étoiles et à parler de leurs vies. C'était surtout Luxus qui contait le récit de ses différentes quêtes, des plus faciles aux plus dangereuses, à la demande de sa compagne. Malgré son isolement, cette dernière n'en demeurait pas moins très curieuse et érudite, les nombreux livres éparpillés un peu partout dans sa maison l'attestant. Elle voulait toujours en savoir plus sur les mystères de la magie et sur la manière dont chaque être vivant pouvait s'en servir.

Même si Mizulis allait devoir se faire violence pour apprendre à vivre en communauté, elle devait avouer que les péripéties de la guilde racontées par son amant l'enthousiasmaient de plus en plus. Chaque membre décrit par Luxus devenait plus familier au fil des jours et la chasseuse de dragon se surprenait à vouloir les connaître davantage, en particulier une certaine salamandre, dont la personnalité à la fois enjouée et combattive l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Tandis qu'ils étaient assis tous les deux dans la cuisine, Mizulis observait attentivement une photographie de la guilde que Luxus avait pris soin de ramener pour lui montrer tous les visages qui composaient cette grande famille. La jeune femme passait son index sur les différents dragons Slayers.

\- Natsu Drag…neel, oui c'est ça, lui c'est le feu, déclara-t-elle en tentant de se remémorer les noms des mages. Gadjeel Redfox, le métal et elle, c'est… Wendy Marvil ?

\- Marvel, la reprit Luxus, Wendy Marvel. C'est une toute jeune chasseuse de dragon céleste. Elle est aussi comme toi, orpheline de mère.

\- Elle est adorable. Et puis, il y a toi la foudre.

Elle pointa son index sur son épaule avec un regard mutin avant de la lui caresser.

\- Ça fait donc quatre chasseurs de Dragons…

\- Et à partir de maintenant, il y aura la chasseuse de Dragon de l'eau, ajouta-t-il un instant plus tard, caressant sa joue avec douceur.

Elle lui sourit et continua sa contemplation quelques secondes durant, silencieuse. Luxus la laissa faire, attendant qu'elle le questionne encore. Elle lui lança soudainement un regard un peu réprobateur, associé à une mine boudeuse. Elle croisa les bras, mécontente.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, légèrement gêné.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait autant de cee-zla dans ta guilde !

\- Des « cee-zla » ?

Il répéta le mot en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cee-zla, Luxus Draer ! Arf, comment dire déjà…

Lorsqu'elle était un peu fatiguée et surtout le soir, la turquoise cherchait ses mots en langage commun.

\- De… jolies filles, c'est ça ! Finit-elle par s'exclamer.

Il éclata franchement de rire. Elle se vexa et tourna la tête.

\- Tu te moques, Claouka !

La voir ainsi, jalouse comme une enfant, lui faisait quelque chose. Il se sentait flatté de voir que sa compagne défendait farouchement l'exclusivité sur lui.

\- Non je ne me moque pas, reprit-il doucement, mais c'est juste que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Ces « cee-zla » comme tu le dis ne m'intéressent absolument pas parce que ce sont pour la plupart des gamines, Mizulis. Gentilles, jolies c'est vrai, courageuses et combattives mais elles ne sont que des petites sœurs pour moi.

Pendant qu'il parlait, elle le toisait légèrement, lui jetant de furtifs regards par-dessus son épaule.

\- Et puis, pour moi maintenant il n'y en a plus qu'une et je suis comme qui dirait foutu, car j'ai scellé le lien avec elle.

Il caressa son épaule, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle se retourna, encore un peu suspicieuse.

\- Mizulis, c'est toi « naa chaow-zla » ! Termina-t-il en lui embrassant l'épaule.

Elle se mit à rougir, troublée par ses paroles. Il venait tout simplement de lui dire dans sa langue maternelle que c'était elle « la plus belle des femmes ». Emue, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et le regarda, quand même interloquée.

\- Comment as-tu appris ça ?

\- Ça te surprend ? Ricana-t-il, fier de son effet. A force de t'entendre parler, je mémorise certains termes et par déduction en les mettant mot à mot j'en fais des phrases. Je sais dire plein d'autres choses encore, « zaotree ni telas », « jrei dee tamna ».

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- « Je suis fou de toi », « je veux être avec toi », tu es doué Claouka ! Avec un bon accent en plus.

\- Clem toh lew !

Les rougeurs de la chasseuse de dragon s'amplifièrent.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime…Luxus Draer !

Son cœur battait la chamade. Entendre son amant parler dans son langage la faisait littéralement fondre. Un vague de bonheur la submergeait. La jeune femme se leva et, tout en s'approchant de lui, elle se pencha et captura ses lèvres avec tendresse. Elle pressa ensuite le visage du blond sur sa poitrine et l'enlaça très fort. Le dragon Slayer de la foudre ne resta pas inactif, attrapant sa taille et la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il en profita pour parsemer son cou de baisers délicats, lui arrachant un soupir d'aise.

Tout en continuant leurs câlins, Mizulis rapprocha la photo dans leur direction et mit son index sur Makarov.

\- Lui, c'est ton grand père ?

\- Oui c'est Makarov, le doyen et le chef de la guilde. C'est lui qui m'a élevé.

\- Il a l'air bienveillant, est-il fort ?

\- Il l'est. Le vieux fait partie des dix grands mages sacrés, les mages les plus puissants du continent.

\- Et toi aussi, tu fais partie des dix mages sacrés ?

Il eut un rire.

\- Oh non… Je suis loin d'être assez fort pour ça, j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Même si j'ai mis une déculottée au quatrième mage sacré, Jura, lors des derniers Grands Jeux Magiques, je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour prétendre à ce titre.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa belle, regardant le cliché avec elle.

\- Où sont tes parents ? Finit-elle par dire.

Il soupira. Il avait toujours pris soin d'éviter de parler de ses liens avec ses géniteurs, mettant plus en avant la guilde et la désignant comme sa véritable famille. Mais il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui pose la question à un moment ou un autre.

\- Je n'ai pas connu ma mère et je ne suis pas en bons termes avec mon géniteur, commença-t-il. Mon père Ivan, qui n'en a jamais vraiment été un, est un homme mauvais. Il faisait partie de la guilde autrefois mais il a été banni par mon grand-père, pour faute grave. Dès lors il a toujours cherché à se venger de lui, allant même jusqu'à m'affronter lors d'un tournoi de magie pour nous nuire à tous les deux. Tout est un rapport de force et de haine avec lui…

\- Comment peut-on faire ça à son propre enfant ? Dit-elle tristement tout en se retournant vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été une bonne personne, tu sais, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle le regarda, intriguée.

\- Ce manque de reconnaissance de mon père m'a rendu moi aussi orgueilleux, vaniteux et obsédé par la force, poursuivit-il à sa demande muette. J'ai attenté à la vie de mes compagnons par lâcheté et j'ai moi-même été banni de Fairy Tail pour ça. Mais bon il y a prescription maintenant, termina-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Mizulis avait du mal à croire que l'homme dont il parlait était le même qui l'aimait passionnément et la rendait heureuse depuis un an déjà. Elle lui releva doucement le visage et n'aima pas du tout le sentiment de remords qu'elle trouva dans son regard. Le blond avait évoqué à sa compagne son rapport difficile avec son géniteur mais c'était la première fois qu'il le lui expliquait plus en détail. Il avait beau avoir tiré un trait sur le passé, parler de cet évènement et se livrer plus profondément semblait lui coûter.

\- Ne sois pas triste Claouka ! Cet homme que tu étais est derrière toi maintenant. Tu n'es plus le même aujourd'hui et tu ne seras pas non plus le même demain, comme tous les êtres qui vivent sur Earthland. Tout le monde change et a droit l'erreur un jour. C'est comme ça qu'est la vie. Alors ne te fais pas souffrir pour rien ! Finit-elle en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

Luxus fut touché par ses paroles. Elle avait trouvé les mots justes… Il se sentait incroyablement chanceux d'avoir une compagne aussi forte pour le soutenir.

\- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup mais tu es une sage personne, Mizulis Seastorm… murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus t'en vouloir et de regarder vers l'avant à partir de maintenant, lui souffla-t-elle doucement à l'oreille.

\- Je te le jure Mizulis…Merci.

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment chacun le nez dans le creux du cou de l'autre. Le blond caressa les cheveux turquoise de sa douce avant d'ajouter ces mots.

\- J'ai renié mon père depuis les Grands Jeux de la Magie. Maintenant, en dehors du vieux ma famille proche c'est toi ma belle.

Elle releva la tête, souriante, et prit doucement sa main pour la poser sur son ventre.

\- Non Luxus... C'est nous.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au dragon de la foudre pour comprendre. Elle était tout simplement en train de lui avouer qu'elle était enceinte. Qu'elle allait être mère, qu'il allait être père, qu'ils allaient être parents. Au fond, il n'était pas très surpris. Même si les hommes avaient cessé depuis longtemps d'être en phase avec les saisons pour leur reproduction, le but d'une saison des amours était de procréer, après tout… Le blond sentit une vague de tendresse l'envahir et il se fit violence pour retenir le sourire béat qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.

\- C'est pour ça que ton odeur s'est mise à changer peu après mon arrivée, réalisa-t-il soudain.

Elle lui sourit, rougissante et lui fit oui de la tête.

\- Avant que tu n'arrives, j'ai senti que mon corps se préparait à accueillir un enfant car mon ventre était en feu, je brûlais de désir et ne pensais plus qu'à ça. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre … Quand tu m'as prise dès ton arrivée, la douleur de mon corps s'est estompée très rapidement. Et quand j'ai vu que je ne saignais comme d'habitude lors de la demi-lune, j'ai eu la confirmation que tu m'avais vraiment fécondée...

Luxus ne la laissa pas dire un mot de plus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en faisant glisser la tunique de la future maman sur ses hanches. Le blond se leva et l'allongea doucement sur la table. Il baisa son coup, lécha ses mamelons et descendit plus bas, embrassant son ventre avec passion. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, embué par le désir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Claouka ? Demanda-t-elle, haletante.

\- Je te montre à quel point tu me rends heureux, mon amour.

Il la débarrassa complètement de sa robe fendue, la faisant tomber au sol. Il descendit ensuite pour s'accroupir en face de l'intimité de sa belle et caressa son clitoris avec son pouce. Elle fut secouée par un premier spasme. Voyant l'effet que cela lui procurait, le blond décida sans plus tarder de partir à la conquête de son plaisir, se ruant sur son sexe. Mizulis convulsa sous le premier coup de langue, ses hormones en ébullition l'excitant déjà fortement. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et referma ses doigts sur sa tignasse blonde, se cambrant à chaque caresse buccale.

La turquoise ne savait plus où elle était tant les sensations étaient délicieuses. C'était la première fois que Luxus lui procurait du plaisir ainsi. Certes ils avaient déjà explorés leur corps mais jamais il n'avait pris le temps de la satisfaire aussi longuement de cette manière-là.

Les gémissements de Mizulis se firent de plus en plus prononcés et la vague de plaisir tant attendue finit par venir.

\- Han ! Luxus, je…Hannnn !

Après avoir conduit sa belle à l'orgasme, Luxus se releva doucement pour embrasser la joue de sa moitié, qui était vraisemblablement très émue. Elle caressa son visage et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prise ? Lâcha-t-elle finalement entre deux respirations encore un peu saccadées.

\- Parce que j'ai voulu que tu sois la seule à prendre du plaisir, mon amour. Je n'avais pas envie d'être le mâle qui ne pense qu'à prendre sa femelle, je voulais te satisfaire toi avant tout. Te montrer qu'à partir de maintenant on ne s'accouplera plus, on se fera l'amour...

De fines larmes de coulèrent sur le visage de Mizulis tandis que Luxus refermait ses bras sur elle. Le blond voulait faire évoluer leur relation vers quelque chose de plus tendre et complice. Cela la remplissait de joie.

* * *

Le chasseur de Dragon de l'Ombre ouvrit difficilement un œil. Il faisait nuit et il pleuvait à verse dehors. Malgré l'humidité ambiante, le feu était encore allumé et diffusait une chaleur agréable.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il se souvenait juste d'avoir sombré dans l'inconscience après un jour où le manque s'était fait particulièrement violent... Et à son réveil, Yukino était à ses côtés.

Rogue sursauta en se rappelant de ce détail et se redressa rapidement en position assise. Trop rapidement, songea-t-il alors qu'un vertige le faisait vaciller.

\- Tu es réveillé, marmotte ?

Il tourna la tête vers un coin reculé de la caverne, où Yukino faisait l'inventaire des provisions. Bon, il n'avait donc pas rêvé... Il rougit légèrement alors que les détails de leurs ébats lui revenaient en mémoire et baissa la tête, un peu honteux de ce qu'il avait fait quand son côté Dragon en rut lui avait fait perdre toute notion de retenue.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Finit-il par demander en suivant des yeux son amante qui se rapprochait de lui.

\- Un peu plus de deux jours.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu étais vraiment épuisé, tu en avais besoin... A force de ne pas manger et de réfréner tes pulsions, tu as fini par tomber malade, et ton corps a compensé comme il a pu. Je te réveillais juste le temps de te faire boire de l'eau sucrée, pour que tu aies quand même quelque chose dans le ventre qui t'aiderait à faire tomber la fièvre.

Elle lui toucha doucement le front.

\- Visiblement tu vas beaucoup mieux, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en retirant sa main.

\- Hmm, répondit-il distraitement.

Il avait encore un peu la tête dans les vapes et le corps engourdi, assailli de courbatures. Mais intérieurement, il était bien.

Il ne ressentait plus la terrible douleur due au manque. Bien sûr, la simple présence de sa compagne à ses côtés l'excitait, mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle resterait avec lui jusqu'à la fin de la saison des amours, son côté dragonnesque n'était plus si pressé de la faire sienne. Et puis de toute façon, songea-t-il en se levant précautionneusement, il n'était pas en l'état de faire un marathon sexuel pour le moment. Il avait vraiment mal encaissé ce début de saison des amours.

\- Rogue, rougit Yukino en détournant le regard, je crois que tu devrais te couvrir...

Il baissa le regard et réalisa qu'il était resté nu sous la couverture avec laquelle elle l'avait enveloppé. Il eut du mal à cacher son sourire amusé devant la gêne de sa compagne, mais enfila son caleçon sans protester, avant de lui faire un baiser dans le creux du cou.

\- Tu es très belle quand tu rougis.

Le compliment ne fit qu'amplifier la couleur rouge pivoine des joues de la jeune femme, ce qui fit rire doucement le brun. La blanche finit par se blottir contre lui en souriant. Elle adorait son rire, il était rare mais très agréable à entendre.

Rogue l'embrassa sur le front avant de se dégager doucement.

\- Où vas-tu ? Demanda la constellationniste en le voyant faire quelques pas vers l'extérieur.

\- A la rivière, je sens la sueur et la maladie, ça me brûle le nez.

\- Avec cette pluie ? Tu veux aggraver ton cas ?

\- Ça va bientôt s'arrêter, déclara-t-il nonchalamment en s'étirant.

Effectivement, la tempête qui soufflait dehors commençait déjà à se calmer. Même si elle en avait l'habitude maintenant, la blanche était toujours étonnée de l'étendue des capacités sensorielles des chasseurs de Dragon.

Elle lui lança une serviette qu'il attrapa adroitement.

\- Fais attention, le sol est très glissant sur la rive.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la grotte précautionneusement.

Une demi-heure plus tard le mage revint, encore frissonnant à cause de la fraicheur de l'eau mais beaucoup plus détendu. Il enfila son pantalon et un tee-shirt à manches longues avant de s'asseoir près de Yukino, qui était en train de faire cuire du riz.

Le jeune homme palpa ses muscles à travers son tee-shirt. Il n'était déjà pas très épais avant, mais là on pouvait vraiment dire qu'il avait la peau sur les os. Il faudrait qu'il reprenne du poids et du muscle s'il ne voulait pas que ses capacités physiques et magiques s'en trouvent altérées.

\- Je suppose que tu as faim après avoir jeûné pendant si longtemps... Lança la blanche.

Le ventre de Rogue répondit à sa place et elle eut un sourire tandis qu'il détournait le regard, gêné.

Elle lui donna un bol de riz surmonté de quelques légumes et de tranches de viande séchée avant de se servir à son tour. Il la remercia et ils commencèrent à manger.

Une fois sa cinquième portion vidée et le bol reposé à terre, Rogue s'allongea avec un petit soupir d'aise, la tête posée sur les cuisses de la constellationniste assise.

\- J'irai chasser demain, déclara-t-il en caressant doucement la main de celle-ci. Il faut refaire quelques réserves.

\- Rien ne presse, lui répondit-elle en jouant avec ses cheveux. Repose-toi, surtout.

Elle soupira et se baissa pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur, tout de même. Je ne t'avais jamais vu si mal en point...

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il avec un ton penaud. Je pensais que j'arriverai à gérer la situation... Mais cette année, c'était pire que toutes les autres fois réunies.

Il se positionna de côté, entourant la taille fine de son amante avec son bras.

\- C'est parce qu'on est en couple, c'est ça ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- Oui, admit-il après un temps d'hésitation. Comme je t'ai choisie, mon côté dragon a préparé mon corps à un mois d'accouplements sans restrictions... Il a fait en sorte que mes envies soient décuplées par rapport aux autres saisons des amours que j'ai connues. Sauf que... Moi je ne voulais pas te harceler pendant un mois avec ça. J'avais peur de t'effrayer et de te faire du mal sans le faire exprès, et que tu t'éloignes de moi après ça. Alors je me suis isolé, même si ce n'était vraiment pas une chose intelligente à faire.

\- Non, c'est le cas de le dire, soupira Yukino en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre, comme si elle hésitait à poser une question.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi j'avais si peur de rentrer en transe, alors que ça s'est finalement plutôt bien passé pour nous deux, non ?

Elle sursauta avant d'avoir un petit rire gêné.

\- Eh bien...Tu es parti même si je t'ai dit que je n'en avais rien à faire de cette histoire de saison des amours. Donc tu as peut-être craint ma réaction par rapport à tout ça, mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'as décidé à t'éloigner. Alors oui, ça m'intrigue que Rogue Chenney, maître dans l'art de maîtriser ses émotions, soit si effrayé par... lui-même. Je me dis qu'il s'est forcément passé quelque chose qui a fait naître cette crainte... Mais je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas très envie d'en parler, je me doute que ça doit être assez traumatisant.

Le mage resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées après le monologue de sa compagne. Cette dernière continuait à jouer avec ses cheveux noirs, le laissant tranquillement peser le pour et le contre.

\- Savais-tu que Skyadrum était une femelle ? Finit-il par demander.

Elle secoua doucement la tête. Non, elle ne s'en serait jamais doutée. Quand Sting et lui parlaient des créatures mythiques qui les avaient élevés, ils disaient toujours "nos dragons" ou "nos parents", le pluriel masquant cette particularité.

\- Skyadrum avait choisi un compagnon qui était bien plus vieux qu'elle, et qui n'était plus capable de lui donner des petits, commença Rogue. Même si elle lui prétendait le contraire, le fait de ne pas pouvoir donner la vie lui pesait. Ils réussirent tout de même à former un couple heureux et uni pendant plusieurs centaines d'années, mais quand Atsuo mourut, Skyadrum se retrouva seule. L'absence d'enfant ne fit que renforcer la douleur de la perte de son compagnon et elle perdit la raison, s'attaquant violemment à des villages des contrées de l'Est.

Il soupira, cherchant ses mots.

\- Les habitants de ces régions n'ont pas les mêmes coutumes qu'à Fiore, ni les mêmes croyances...

\- Ce sont les mêmes que par chez moi ? Demanda la blanche.

\- Pas tout à fait. Dans le Sud, vous avez plusieurs Dieux comme nous, mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes... À l'Est, on croit en la destinée et en la réincarnation. Nos Dieux sont étroitement liés à la nature et aux cinq éléments. En plus, les gens de l'Est craignent ceux qu'ils appellent les Démons et leurs descendants. Dans la croyance populaire, les enfants de Démons ont la caractéristique d'avoir le teint pâle, les cheveux sombres... et les yeux rouges.

La blanche écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais alors...

\- Oui, j'ai été catalogué comme tel quand je suis né, acquiesça-t-il.

Maintenant Yukino comprenait mieux pourquoi Orga, qui venait de l'Est lui aussi, gardait toujours un oeil sur Rogue quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. Même s'ils étaient camarades, qu'ils avaient fait pas mal de missions en trio avec Sting et qu'ils s'entendaient bien, les croyances dans lequel le chasseur de Démon avait baigné toute son enfance restaient profondément ancrées en lui...

\- D'habitude, reprit le brun, dès leur naissance les enfants démons sont noyés, étranglés ou écrasés contre un mur. Mais quand je suis né, Skyadrum malmenait depuis quelques jours les cultures et le bétail de mon village. Craignant que la prochaine fois la dragonne vienne pour les exterminer, les habitants ont décidé de... de m'offrir aux Dieux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils espéraient qu'en me sacrifiant lors d'un rituel, les Dieux leur accorderaient leur protection et que le fait d'avoir tué un Démon éloignerait la présence maléfique qui rodait autour du village.

La blanche n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment les gens de l'Est pouvaient-ils croire en ces sottises au point de tuer un nouveau-né innocent ?

\- Et après ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Ils avaient commencé le rituel et le prêtre s'apprêtait à me transpercer avec un poignard en lacrima, quand Mère est apparue. Elle était furieuse, complètement hors d'elle à l'idée que ces humains veuillent sacrifier un de leurs bébés alors qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir de dragonneau.

Il fit une pause.

\- Elle ne m'a jamais expliqué ce qui s'est passé clairement après. Le prêtre a voulu finir le rituel, mais au lieu de toucher mon cœur la lame sacrificielle s'est plantée là, dans le creux entre l'omoplate et la clavicule, fit-il en lui montrant sa cicatrice à cet endroit. Skyadrum a dévié la lame avec ses ombres... Je la soupçonne d'avoir tué tout le village avant de m'emmener avec elle, pour dissuader quiconque d'essayer de la retrouver. De toute façon, personne dans le pays ne se serait risqué à pourchasser un Dragon, et elle a cessé d'attaquer les humains après cet incident, alors les autres villages n'auraient pas bougé le petit doigt pour obtenir une vengeance.

Il leva les yeux vers sa douce. La jeune femme buvait littéralement ses paroles, captivée.

\- Skyadrum est donc devenu ma mère à compter de ce jour, après m'avoir sauvé la vie. Ça n'a pas été facile au début, j'ai même failli y rester plusieurs fois parce que mon corps rejetait la lacrima.

\- La lacrima ? S'étonna Yukino

\- Quand Mère m'a emmené, la lame du prêtre était toujours plantée dans ma chair. Comme elle était un Dragon gigantesque et moi un tout petit nouveau-né humain, elle a eu du mal à mesurer sa force au moment de me la retirer. La lame s'est cassée entre ses griffes acérées et un morceau de lacrima est restée fichée dans mon corps.

\- Je pensais que tu t'étais implanté une lacrima bien plus tard, et de ton propre gré...

\- Eh bien non, ce n'était pas prémédité. A cause de ça j'ai eu plusieurs grosses infections parce que je cicatrisais très mal et que la pointe de la lame coincée me perçait la chair en permanence. Mais j'ai survécu, seuls les Dieux savent comment. La lacrima a fini par se polir et faire partie de mon corps. Elle est toujours là mais je ne la sens pas. Trois centimètres de long, large de deux.

La constellationniste toucha du bout des doigts sa cicatrice, intriguée.

\- Un si petit bout de lacrima a suffi pour te donner tant de puissance...

\- Ça aide à la canaliser, c'est sûr. Mais la majorité de ma puissance, je l'ai héritée de Mère. C'est elle qui m'a tout appris.

La blanche lui caressa la joue tendrement. Elle essayait de le visualiser en petit sauvageon élevé par une dragonne dans les hostiles forêts de l'Est, apprenant à se débrouiller et à vivre comme un Dragon, complètement isolé des gens de son espèce... L'image la fit sourire.

\- Skyadrum était une mère très exigeante, et elle m'en a bien fait baver pendant qu'elle m'entraînait. Mais j'étais heureux avec elle, et il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr au monde pour moi... Sauf quand d'autres dragons s'invitaient sur son territoire.

Elle le sentit se tendre à ces souvenirs.

\- La première fois que c'est arrivé, j'avais trois ans. La saison des amours avait attiré plusieurs mâles qui savaient que Skyadrum était toujours en vie malgré la perte de son compagnon. Mais elle n'était pas en chaleur, puisqu'elle s'occupait d'un petit humain qu'elle considérait comme son dragonneau, ce qu'ils trouvaient intolérable... Alors ils ont essayé de me tuer, pour qu'elle retrouve ses chaleurs et s'accouple.

Le brun se blottit un peu plus contre le ventre de sa compagne, frissonnant malgré lui à ce souvenir.

\- Tu vois les cicatrices sur mon dos et ma cuisse ?

Oui, elle se souvenait très bien de ces impressionnantes marques sur le côté gauche de son compagnon...

\- Hum... Acquiesça la blanche.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand un dragon t'attrape pour te jeter d'une falaise afin que tu t'écrases contre le sol, parce qu'il trouve que ça sera plus amusant que de te broyer entre ses dents...

Il soupira tandis que sa compagne frissonnait d'effroi.

\- Heureusement pour moi, Skyadrum était très méfiante et ne les laissait pas s'approcher... Mais dès qu'elle abaissait sa vigilance, et que les mâles n'étaient pas occupés à se battre entre eux pour éliminer les concurrents, ils s'en prenaient à moi. Pendant cette saison des amours, j'ai appris à craindre ces dragons en rut et leur folie, à repérer les moments où ils perdaient la raison et où leur besoin de s'accoupler les rendait violents et extrêmement dangereux... Et les années d'après furent encore pires.

Le brun se redressa et s'assit sur ses genoux, plongeant ses orbes noirs dans les prunelles chocolat de son amante.

\- Quand j'ai commencé moi-même à être soumis aux affres de la saison des amours, il y a deux ans, je ne me sentais pas du tout prêt à me choisir une compagne, et je n'avais pas non plus envie de coucher avec n'importe qui pour assouvir mes désirs. Alors j'ai eu peur de devenir comme eux. C'est là que j'ai commencé à m'isoler pendant cette saison... Et évidemment, l'isolement me faisait perdre les pédales et ça me confortait dans l'idée que j'étais dangereux donc que je devais me mettre à l'écart pour protéger ceux à qui je tenais. Frosch, Sting... Et puis toi. Maintenant, avec du recul, j'ai un peu honte de m'être enfoncé dans un tel cercle vicieux.

Le chasseur de dragon baissa la tête, gêné.

\- Voilà... Tu sais tout.

Yukino se blottit contre lui, le serrant doucement dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Rogue. Je suis là maintenant, et je t'empêcherai de devenir comme ces dragons que tu crains. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de te transformer en monstre... Ça n'arrivera pas, parce que je resterai toujours avec toi. Je te le promets.

\- Yukino... Bredouilla-t-il, ému.

Il la serra très fort contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. Puis il croisa son regard et lui fit un sourire tendre et spontané, avant de l'embrasser tout doucement.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à s'échanger des baisers et des caresses tendres. Rogue, encore affaibli par le contrecoup de ces semaines de privations et épuisé par toutes ces émotions qu'il avait mises à nu, finit par sombrer peu avant le matin, complètement apaisé, dans les bras de sa belle.

* * *

_**Et Voilà les petits amours, ça vous a plut ? La grossesse de Mizulis et le passé de Rogue ? dites-le nous en une petite review please ! la suite trés trés vite.**_

_**La bise à tous.**_

_**Golgothapoonk et Minimilie**_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Ta première fois

**_Bonsoir à tous ! _**

**_Voilà un chapitre 6 tout beau, tout neuf ! Vous nous avez demandé du Gajeel / Levy ! Le voilà ;) ! en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours. On découvre dans ce chapitre, quelques renseignements sur la vie sentimentale de Grey. C'est un clin d'oeil à une de mes futures fictions qui se centrera sur lui, mais je vous en direz plus en temps et en heure. ^^ _**

**_Beaucoup de sentiments dans ce chapitre aussi. La saison des amours s'achève-t-elle bientôt? Encore une fois mille merci pour votre soutien indéfectible ! Minimilie et moi sommes juste over super contentes!_**

**_Assez parlé ! Place à la lecture _**

**_ Golgo et Minimilie_**

* * *

Ta première fois

-Bon sang mais où est Lévy ? S'impatienta la constellationniste de FairyTail. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave…

-Natsu et Erza nous attendent déjà à la gare Lucy, le train part dans quinze minutes. On ne peut plus attendre.

\- Grey, je t'assure que je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas du tout dans ses habitudes d'être en retard…

\- Elle doit sûrement être en train de roucouler, je ne m'en ferais pas pour elle si j'étais toi. Marmonna le mage de glace. Les chasseurs de dragons sont complètement contrôlés par leurs hormones durant cette stupide saison des amours, rien d'étonnant à ce que son chéri métallique l'ait retenue.

Lucy s'agaça du ton qu'avait pris le brun.

\- De deux choses l'une :Lévy est ma meilleure amie, si effectivement il se passait quelque chose entre elle et Gajeel, je pense qu'elle m'en aurait parlé. Et puis je te trouve bien vindicatif dès qu'on parle d'amour. Je veux bien comprendre que ça t'agace quand Juvia te colle constamment aux basques mais pourquoi tu craches sur l'amour à ce point ?

Grey ne répondit pas et se mit à grogner en regardant ailleurs. La blonde soupira. Dès qu'on évoquait les sentiments amoureux dans une conversation avec lui, soit il se mettait sur la défensive soit il se refermait comme une huître. Elle sentait qu'elle touchait un point sensible en ce moment, mais sa curiosité face au comportement de son coéquipier la poussa à lui poser une autre question. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, peut-être que ça l'inciterait à se confier…

\- Grey, es-tu déjà… tombé amoureux ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit sèchement le mage.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et se sentit bête.

\- Désolée, tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Répondit-elle,vraiment mal à l'aise.

Se rendant compte de sa maladresse,Grey respira un grand coup et s'approcha de Lucy avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle se mit à déglutir et le regarda, les joues en feu.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé Lucy, je n'aurai pas du te répondre comme ça, se radoucit-il. En fait pour être honnête, tu es la première personne qui me pose ouvertement la question et ça m'a un peu déstabilisé. Je ne suis pas très habile avec les sentiments alors quand je vois la tendresse dans les regards que peuvent s'échanger Bisca et Arzac, Elfman et Evergreen et maintenant Gajeel et Lévy, ça me fait mal au cœur même si je donne le change.

\- Grey…

La blonde était plus que surprise. Son camarade était en train de lui livrer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Elle avait de quoi se sentir chanceuse, car ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes du mage de glace de dévoiler ainsi ses sentiments.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais la mission nous attend, moi je décolle ! Reprit le noiraud d'un ton plus enjoué, changeant complètement de sujet.

\- Mais, et Lévy ?

\- Laisse tomber va ! Elle ne viendra plus maintenant, elle doit être avec Metallic-man et n'est pas décidée à s'en éloigner aujourd'hui. On ne peut plus attendre.

Le brun sentit l'hésitation de la blonde. Il soupira avant de lui attraper la main.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rater cette mission … Alors que dirais-tu de faire un marché ? Lui proposa-t-il en souriant. Je réponds à la question que tu m'as posé, en échange de quoi on se sauve tout de suite… Ça te va ?

L'occasion était trop belle et inespérée pour la constellationniste curieuse de percer le cœur de glace de Grey. Elle accepta la main tendue et ils se mirent à courir à toute hâte vers la gare. Tant pis pour Lévy, la mission se passerait de la linguiste-graphologue… De toute façon la constellationniste n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que sa meilleure amie était amoureuse du dragon d'acier... Il se passait peut-être effectivement quelque chose entre ces deux-là.

\- Alors ? S'enquit la blonde d'un air surexcité.

\- Alors, c'est oui, mademoiselle Heartfilia… J'ai déjà été amoureux. Et il n'y aura pas d'autres réponses aux questions pour aujourd'hui, termina-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça, je veux savoir ! Protesta Lucy tandis qu'il riait de son air outré.

\- Gajeel, si je suis venu te voir…c'est parce que…je, je…je dois te dire quelque chose. Voilà, en fait, je suis très attirée par toi depuis longtemps et je…Bon c'est vrai, je suis une demi-portion, comme tu le dis, une crevette, un grumeau… Je suis un peu maladroite et je n'ai pas les formes avantageuses de Lucy, Mirajane ou Erza, sans parler du fait que je déteste la bagarre… mais, mais je crois que je pourrais…je pourrais t'aimer éternellement si tu acceptais seulement de m'ouvrir ton cœur. Tu penses que toi et moi…Ah mais non ça ne va pas du tout ça, je suis nulle ! Nulle ! Nulle !Il va se moquer de moi avec un speech aussi mielleux, c'est certain ! Arghhhhhhhhh !

Seule dans sa chambre, Lévy répétait son discours devant son miroir depuis environ une heure. Elle était désespérée car plus elle mettait de la bonne volonté et de la sincérité dans son monologue, plus elle ramait et se sentait ridicule.

La bleue s'était mise en tête d'avouer une bonne fois pour toute ses sentiments au dragon slayer d'acier car, selon elle, la situation n'avait que trop duré. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent au vu des regards insistants qu'ils s'échangeaient, surtout ces derniers temps. Et cela commençait à l'agacer qu'il ne fasse rien pour que les choses avancent. Alors elle avait décidé de prendre elle-même les choses en main, même si lui ouvrir son cœur pendant la saison des amours n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire…

\- Mince ! S'écria-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son horloge.

Complètement prise dans ses tentatives de déclaration, elle avait oublié son rendez-vous avec Lucy. Le train était parti depuis une bonne demi-heure… Flûte, songea-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit dans une position digne d'une étoile de mer. Elle s'excuserait quand ils rentreraient. C'était dommage, la mission avait vraiment l'air intéressante.

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais, souffla-t-elle finalement en repensant au chasseur de Dragon d'Acier.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes à réfléchir, avant de se relever rapidement.

\- Non ça suffit ! Ça ne peut plus durer ! Lévy McGarden secoue-toi et prends ton destin en main.

Ni une, ni deux, elle attrapa son sac en bandoulière et se recoiffa devant son miroir avant de quitter la pièce à vive allure, pour retrouver Gajeel.

\- C'était tellement plus facile devant le miroir, soupira-t-elle.

Elle était arrivée devant l'appartement de Gajeel et se trouvait sur le palier depuis dix bonnes minutes, n'osant pas toquer à la porte. La bleue laissa passer encore quelques dizaines de secondes avant de respirer un grand coup et de se décider. Mais au moment où elle prit toute sa poigne et son élan pour frapper, le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement la porte.

La bleue s'étala de tout son long par terre.

\- Ouille…

\- Désolée crevette, comme j'ai senti ton odeur et que je me suis demandé ce que tu fichais plantée là, j'ai ouvert sans réfléchir…

La bleue se releva rapidement, gênée de sa maladresse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai la tête dure et…euh…

Elle se figea tandis que son visage devenait écarlate. En face d'elle, Gajeel était uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. Il sortait de la douche et la vapeur qui se condensait dans la pièce ainsi que les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur le torse du jeune homme lui donnaient des bouffées de chaleur. Elle allait défaillir.

\- Bon, tu rentres ou tu préfères rester sur le pas de la porte ?

\- Ah oui ! Pardon, je suis désolée…

Elle se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête et finit par rentrer en le remerciant.

\- Je prenais ma douche.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué…

Il y eut un court silence où chacun regardait ailleurs. La jeune fille finit par trouver la situation trop gênante.

\- Panther Lily n'est pas là ? S'enquit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit après qu'il lui ait indiqué de le faire d'un signe de tête.

Elle posa délicatement son sac par terre avant de le regarder à nouveau, évitant soigneusement de regarder plus bas que son visage.

\- Non, répondit le noiraud, les Exceeds ne restent jamais avec leurs maîtres pendant…

\- Pendant la saison des amours, c'est ça ?

\- Oui…

Accolé contre le mur, les bras croisés, il détourna les yeux en grognant. La bleue aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais demi-portion ? Bougonna-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu vas un jour arrêter avec ces surnoms et m'appeler Lévy, comme tout le monde ?

\- Et toi crevette, vas-tu un jour arrêter de répondre à une question par une autre question ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il avait raison, il allait bien falloir qu'elle lui réponde… ce n'était plus le moment de faire machine arrière.

\- En fait, si je suis venue te voir c'est pour te dire… Non, pour t'avouer quelque chose.

\- Ah, fit-il en se radoucissant soudainement. Eh bien vas-y, je t'écoute.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Même si le brun cachait très bien ses émotions, Lévy le sentit se contracter légèrement et déglutir.

\- Voilà, en fait, si je suis venue te voir c'est parce que je dois te dire que…

Elle se mit à rougir furieusement car elle réalisa à quel point elle était à présent proche de lui.

\- Que ? L'encouragea-t-il.

\- Que…

La situation lui échappait complètement. Elle avait l'impression de se liquéfier sur place, rouge de honte. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche, bien malgré elle. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle voulut faire un pas en arrière quand soudain elle sentit de chaudes lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Gajeel l'avait plaquée contre lui et l'embrassait tendrement, à son plus grand étonnement. Elle était en train de faire encore un de ses rêves improbables, elle en était sûre. Pourtant, rien ne bougea quand elle se pinça discrètement. Alors elle se sentit fondre et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle répondit à son baiser avec une infime douceur.

Au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent pour se regarder amoureusement.

\- …que je suis amoureuse de toi, Gajeel Redfox, finit-elle d'un ton penaud, le rouge aux joues.

\- Tu en as a mis du temps à venir, ma petite crevette…je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais cette fois de manière plus empressée et fougueuse. Leurs langues dansèrent un ballet fiévreux qui fit tourner la tête de la bleutée.

Le Dragon d'acier la souleva du sol et, instinctivement, elle accrocha ses jambes à son bassin pour se laisser porter jusqu'au lit. La serviette de bain se perdit très vite sur le sol et elle poussa un gémissement en sentant le membre du jeune homme frôler son intimité, encore protégée par sa culotte. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle avant de reprendre ses baisers langoureux et ses caresses appuyées.

Lévy haletait, les joues rosies et le souffle court. Gajeel n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps à ce rythme, elle était tellement désirable… Il fit glisser sa robe d'un geste assuré et lui mordilla la clavicule, la faisant frémir. Elle détourna soudainement le regard, gênée de le voir détailler ses sous-vêtements avec un regard appréciateur.

\- Tu me promets d'être doux ? Demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix un peu anxieuse. Parce que… c'est la première fois pour moi.

Il s'arrêta un instant et eut un sourire. Un vrai sourire, pas le rictus de psychopathe effrayant qu'il faisait à tout le monde d'habitude.

\- Aussi doux qu'un agneau… d'acier, lui promit-il à l'oreille.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément. La blague avait rassuré Lévy et, malgré son appréhension, elle se laissa happer par les sensations que lui procurait son futur amant. Elle allait s'unir à lui, et ça remplissait son cœur de bonheur.

* * *

La constellationniste de Sabertooth but quelques gorgées d'eau de sa gourde avant de refermer le bouchon précautionneusement. D'un hochement de tête, elle fit signe à son compagnon qu'ils pouvaient repartir.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de quitter la grotte où Rogue s'était réfugié, pour gagner des contrées un peu moins hostiles. Trop de mauvais souvenirs pour le mage, trop d'humidité et d'obscurité dans les montagnes de Fer du Nord. Depuis trois jours, ils marchaient d'un bon pas vers l'Est. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de relief, mais les versants verdoyants et ensoleillés des montagnes, peuplés d'animaux en tout genre, contrastaient fortement avec l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter.

\- C'est étonnant qu'il y ait si peu de villages par ici, fit remarquer Yukino. Le cadre est pourtant idéal.

\- On est à la frontière entre Fiore et le Royaume de Seven, où je suis né, déclara Rogue d'un ton neutre. Du côté de Fiore, les villes sont trop éloignées pour que les habitants veuillent s'aventurer dans cette zone excentrée, et à l'Est on considère que ces montagnes sont protégées par Bhumi, la déesse de la Terre. Personne n'a le droit de s'y installer et d'exploiter la richesse de ces terres, sous peine de fâcher la déesse. Mais Bhumi tolère le passage des voyageurs et de ceux qui souhaitent communier avec la nature…

\- Tu es déjà venu ici ?

\- Une fois, pour venir à Fiore. Skyadrum vivait bien plus à l'intérieur des terres.

Il lui montra la direction avant de se remettre à marcher.

Ils continuèrent à arpenter les montagnes jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient débouché sur un creux entre deux sommets, où se trouvait un lac. Le brun désigna à sa compagne un renflement dans le flanc de la montagne. Une grotte.

\- Trop dure d'accès pour les prédateurs, mais assez proche du point d'eau. On y sera bien.

Les deux mages grimpèrent jusque là-haut et déposèrent leurs affaires après avoir fait le tour de la grotte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect à l'intérieur. C'était un peu petit, mais ça suffirait pour eux deux.

Ils redescendirent ensuite pour se promener aux alentours avant que la nuit ne tombe. Yukino avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'endroit était juste magnifique, un petit coin de paradis sur Terre. Le soleil couchant se reflétait dans le lac et faisait briller les feuilles des arbres, leur donnant une intense couleur dorée, et les oiseaux pépiaient joyeusement, célébrant les dernières lueurs du jour.

\- On va rester longtemps ici ?

\- Un peu plus d'une semaine, jusqu'à la fin de la saison. Ça te va ?

Elle hocha la tête, s'accroupissant pour tremper sa main dans l'eau du lac.

\- C'est profond, remarqua-t-elle. Si Sting était là, il se serait amusé à nous jeter ded…

Elle sentit une ombre lui attraper le poignet et tirer un coup sec. Elle bascula tête la première, dans un plongeon peu glorieux.

\- Rogue ! S'indigna-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait la tête de l'eau.

Celui-ci affichait un petit sourire victorieux tandis qu'il se débarrassait de sa tenue de voyage.

\- Et dire que je pensais m'être casée avec le plus mature des deux… C'est malin, je n'ai plus rien à me mettre de sec !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas si tu restes toute nue, déclara-t-il nonchalamment en retirant son tee-shirt.

Elle prit une couleur rouge pivoine tandis qu'il plongeait souplement pour la rejoindre, vêtu uniquement de son caleçon.

\- Enfin Rogue, tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais envie de te baigner plutôt que de me jeter dedans toute habillée, ronchonna la blanche alors qu'il lui embrassait l'épaule.

\- Ça aurait été moins drôle. Et puis je suis sérieux, énonça-t-il avec une flamme de désir au fond de ses pupilles, je ne compte pas te laisser l'occasion de remettre des vêtements cette semaine.

Il prit le visage de Yukino entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément, lui arrachant un gémissement malgré elle. Son homme avait l'art et la manière de lui faire oublier qu'elle était remontée contre lui… mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

* * *

_Dans un hôtel, à Magnolia_

Lisanna ouvrit un œil, sortant doucement de la torpeur de son sommeil. Elle entendit le bruit d'une respiration lente à côté d'elle et tourna la tête. Sting, évidemment. Elle eut un petit sourire en le regardant dormir profondément. Quand il était comme ça, il ressemblait à un enfant. Personne ne pourrait croire qu'il était un puissant mage, maître de la deuxième guilde la plus forte de Fiore, et encore moins imaginer que sous son air angélique se cachait un véritable accro au sexe.

Quand l'échange inter-guilde s'était terminé, Makarov avait proposé à Sting de passer deux semaines à FairyTail afin de l'aider à terminer sa formation de maître de guilde. Le blond avait sauté sur l'occasion, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à se chercher une excuse pour rester auprès de la cadette des Strauss. Depuis, ils passaient toutes leurs nuits et une bonne partie de leurs matinées ensemble, en ville ou à FairyHills, quand le mage n'avait pas la patience d'attendre qu'ils rejoignent son hôtel.

Depuis qu'ils avaient passés ce fameux accord une semaine plus tôt et que le dragon jumeau de la lumière avait promis de ne plus batifoler avec d'autres femmes, leur relation s'était transformée en quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable, pleine de complicité. Les moments tendres enrobés de douceur s'invitaient de plus en plus dans les étreintes passionnées du petit couple et ça ravissait Lisanna. Celle-ci laissait chaque jour un peu plus de côté sa timidité pour se montrer plus coquine et entreprenante, au plus grand bonheur de son compagnon. Lui, à l'inverse, était devenu plus doux et câlin mais avait malgré tout conservé son caractère taquin et indiscipliné.

La blanche avait toujours un peu de mal à faire confiance au blond, mais elle ne pouvait nier que, jusqu'à présent, il avait tenu son engagement. En même temps, vu la fréquence avec laquelle ils faisaient l'amour, elle ne voyait pas quand il aurait trouvé l'occasion d'aller voir ailleurs, ni même où il aurait trouvé l'énergie de le faire. Quand ils finissaient par s'endormir, elle était complètement épuisée et même lui montrait des signes de fatigue.

Elle souleva doucement la main de son amant qui reposait sur sa hanche et tenta de se redresser, prise d'une envie pressante. Mais à son étonnement il raffermit sa prise, l'étreignant fortement.

\- Lisanna… Grommela-t-il dans son sommeil.

Elle tenta de se défaire de son étreinte mais il la retint à nouveau, s'accrochant à elle comme une moule à un rocher.

\- Ne me laisse pas tout seul, continua-t-il d'un ton suppliant. Reste avec moi…

Elle se figea, stupéfaite, avant d'avoir un sourire attendri.

\- Je reviens, Sting. Je te le promets. Tu peux me faire confiance, lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Il marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de la libérer et de se retourner, ronflant légèrement. La mage se redressa et sortit du lit, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. La déclaration du blond, bien qu'inconsciente, lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

Après un rapide tour aux toilettes, elle revint vite se caler sous les draps, profitant de la chaleur de son dragon blanc. La sentant se coller à lui, Sting se réveilla et ouvrit un œil doucement, souriant en reconnaissant la mage.

-Bonjour, bel endormi… Dit cette dernière d'une voix douce tandis qu'elle lui dégageait quelques mèches blondes rebelles qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

\- Bonjour, Trésor !

Il lui embrassa le front et frotta les yeux avant de bailler et s'étirer comme un chat.

\- Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil…

\- Sérieux ?

\- Hum hum ! Même que tu disais que tu ne voulais pas que je te laisse seul…

\- Oh, ça ! Oui, maintenant que tu le dis…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien t'arriver dans ton rêve pour que tu me demandes de rester ? S'enquit-elle, curieuse.

Le dragon de lumière la prit dans ses bras et la regarda avec un air taquin.

\- J'ai bien envie de te le dire mais ça risque de te faire mal réagir… tu pourrais te transformer en harpie et me découper en petits morceaux !

Le sourcil de la blanche vibra nerveusement et elle grogna légèrement. S'il disait ça, c'est qu'il avait forcément rêvé d'une fille…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, pesta-t-elle. Il y avait une paire de seins et de longues jambes dans ce rêve.

Il acquiesça et fit la moue en baissant ses yeux. La même mimique qu'un petit garçon boudant parce qu'on ne veut pas lui donner un bonbon… Elle soupira.

\- Pffff… Bon, disons que comme c'est un rêve et que je suis concernée, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois sa majesté Dragon. Vous pouvez raconter votre histoire !

\- Ouais ! S'écria-t-il comme un parfait gamin en redressant la tête. Voilà, j'ai rêvé que ta sœur voulait follement faire l'amour avec moi et qu'elle essayait de me violer…

Son entrain s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la moue très réprobatrice de Lisanna. On aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

\- Mais je lui ai dit qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas du tout et qu'il n'y avait que toi pour moi,et alors elle s'est transformée en démone pour me punir, termina-t-il très vite. Avec un fouet énorme, plein de piquants. Elle me filait trop les jetons !

La jeune femme croisa les bras.

\- Et ? Fit-elle curieuse, voulant tout de même savoir la suite.

\- Et comme tu es arrivée, je t'ai supplié de venir me sortir de là.

\- Et…c'est tout ?

\- Oui, c'est tout ! Il ne s'est rien passé de plus… Tu vois, même dans mes rêves les autres femmes ne m'intéressent plus !

Il commença à lui embrasser le creux du cou, testant prudemment ses réactions. Lorsqu'elle soupira d'aise et esquissa un petit sourire, il se mit à la caresser avec plus d'insistance. Il avait à nouveau envie de lui faire l'amour, comme un fou.

La blanche se laissa amadouer, laissant échapper un petit gémissement. Même si elle se serait passée d'avoir sa sœur comme rivale le temps d'un rêve, elle était contente qu'il l'ait suppliée de rester pour voler à son secours.

\- Tu es bien le premier homme que j'entends qui ne fantasme pas sur ma sœur.

Il manqua de s'étouffer en embrassant l'un de ses seins. Euh, comment dire … Elle comprit tout de suite.

\- Sting ! S'écria-t-elle en le repoussant durement.

\- Mais, mais, fit-il d'un air désemparé, mais quoi ? J'étais jeune et je lisais le Sorcerer magazine comme tous les garçons de mon âge, c'est tout à fait normal ! Franchement il faudrait être fou ou aimer les hommes pour ne pas être attiré par ta sœur.

\- Tu creuses ta tombe là, Eucliffe ! Lâcha-t-elle avec des flammes dans les yeux.

Il pesta intérieurement contre la susceptibilité de son amante.

\- Ecoute, ça c'était avant que je remarque un joli brin de fille aux cheveux courts, autrement plus sexy qu'elle, rentre dans ma vie!

Lisanna rougit devant la déclaration. Comment faisait-il pour toujours s'en sortir ainsi ?

\- Tu es incorrigible, je n'ai jamais vu un obsédé comme toi, marmonna-t-elle.

Le blond se détendit un peu. La tempête était passée… La blanche se radoucit complètement quand il captura ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Dis-moi, lança-t-elle, tu as toujours été comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Eh bien, je plains la première fille qui t'a accordé ses faveurs !

\- Mieux vaut qu'elle reste anonyme…

Elle leva un sourcil et se dégagea de son étreinte, interloquée.

\- Pourquoi, elle pourrait abimer ton image de séducteur ?

\- Non parce que vois-tu, ma chérie, il y a toujours un prologue à la légende, quelle que soit la manière dont il se déroule, répliqua-t-il en prenant un air fier.

Elle pouffa devant sa vantardise.

\- Et si tu me racontais ? J'ai bien envie de savoir ! ça me plairait d'être une confidente, en plus de ton amante … Allez, s'il-te-plait !

Croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, il essaya de prendre son habituel air supérieur et de la toiser légèrement pour la faire râler. Mais ses paroles l'avaient trop touché pour qu'il ait envie de la taquiner. En échange de cette douce déclaration, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa sur le front, ému.

\- Bon très bien ! Je me lance et promis je sauterai les passages torrides, répondit-il finalement en lui offrant un de ses sourire ravageurs. Voilà, j'avais seize ans, elle s'appelait Sue-ella et elle avait dix ans de plus que moi.

Lisanna se décomposa et déglutit.

\- Ah oui quand même !

\- C'était une danseuse orientale. Très souple d'ailleurs, très, très….

\- Oui bon ça va, j'ai compris ! Passons les détails !

\- Ah, ah, oui désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se gratta la tête d'un air gêné, regardant ailleurs. Bref, je commençais à faire des missions assez périlleuses avec Lector dans les régions arides de Disierto et tous les soirs après nos journées de terrain, on allait se détendre dans le même bar. J'admirais à chaque fois la chevelure noire de jais et les courbes de Sue-ella pendant qu'elle dansait et comme tu t'en doutes, le puceau que j'étais bavait devant son corps comme un chien devant un os. Par chance, je n'ai pas eu à faire le premier pas pour l'aborder, c'est elle qui est venue à moi. Elle devait sentir que je la voulais et comme je ne ressemblais pas du tout aux hommes de la région, tous bruns à la peau mate, elle a voulu changer un peu… Alors elle m'a pris par la main et m'a invité dans sa tente en plein désert… et puis voilà.

\- Non, non, non, je veux tout savoir Sting, continue, le pressa-t-elle, Je veux connaitre les premiers faits d'armes de sa majesté Dragon.

\- Bon, bon, d'accord. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre alors j'y suis allé à l'instinct. Ma première fois fut…rapide, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et décida de m'initier au plaisir de la chair. Chaque soir qui suivit, nous avons fait l'amour jusqu'à l'aube, comme des bêtes, testant toutes les positions possibles. Je crois qu'elle m'aimait bien dans le fond et moi aussi, même si ce n'était que purement sexuel. Et puis un jour, chacun est parti vivre de son côté.

\- Pas trop déçu ? Lui demanda la blonde tandis qu'il restait plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Non. Parce que grâce à elle j'ai fait mon apprentissage pour les conquêtes suivantes. Je ne regrette absolument rien. Voilà, tu sais tout! Termina-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Eh bien, ça fait bizarre de savoir tout ça …

\- Bon assez parlé de moi ! A toi maintenant !

\- Quoi, moi ? Mais…mais, il n'était pas question de moi là !

Il rit en la voyant tenter de se dérober, rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Ah, non, non, non ma chérie, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. Moi aussi je veux être le confident de Madame.

Il lui embrassa la joue, s'allongea sur le ventre et se mit sur les coudes. Sa jolie tête dans ses mains, il était à présent tout prêt à écouter le récit de sa douce. La blanche soupira.

\- Eh bien… j'avais quinze ans et lui vingt, mais contrairement à toi moi je suis tombée amoureuse avant de me donner à lui pour la première fois.

Elle fit une petite pause et baissa les yeux.

\- Je suppose que pour les filles c'est différent, rajouta-t-elle. Il a toujours été très gentil et attentionné envers moi et il a attendu que je sois prête pour que nous sautions le pas. La première fois, j'ai eu mal, mais j'en garde un joli souvenir car c'était très tendre…Malheureusement au bout de quelques mois, on a pris des chemins différents et on a tout arrêté d'un commun accord... Voilà.

\- Bien et hormis le fait que cet imbécile est passé à côté d'une fille géniale, comment s'appelait-il ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois te le dire, répondit-elle finalement en baissant le regard. Peu de personne le savent à la guilde et je ne veux pas que ça revienne aux oreilles de mon frère.

\- Et pourquoi non ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je le connais ? Il fait partie de FairyTail ?

Elle fit oui de la tête, tournant ses index l'un autour de l'autre, gênée comme pas possible.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais, fit-il sérieusement en lui prenant la main.

Elle hésita un instant mais finit par se dire qu'il lui avait tout raconté, lui. Cela n'aurait pas été équitable. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et souffla avant de lâcher l'information.

\- Bon, d'accord. C'est Bixrow, de l'unité Raijin…

Sting resta bouche bée un court instant, qui sembla une éternité pour Lisanna. C'était comme s'il avait pris un coup de massue derrière la tête.

\- QUOOOOOOOOOOI ! Hurla-t-il, stupéfait. Bixrow, cet espèce de, de, de crétin avec sa langue tatouée ? Lui ?

\- Oui.

\- J'y crois pas ! Mais comment il a réussi à… Non, ce n'est pas possible. Lisanna, tu n'as pas pu… Il a dû te donner un filtre d'amour pour que tu lui tombes dans les bras, ou un truc comme ça. L'enfoiré, mais je vais le tuer ! Je-vais-le-tuer ! Ragea-t-il tandis qu'il sortait du lit et enfilait de vêtements, fermement décidé à aller découper le mage en rondelle.

\- Mais calme-toi par pitié Sting, c'est du passé maintenant !

\- Moi vivant jamais ! Il a profité de toi Lis' ! Je vais lui faire goûter de mon poing de lumière à ce…

Elle lui attrapa les poignets et l'embrassa fougueusement pour le faire taire. Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, puis finit par se détendre peu à peu et attrapa son visage, lui rendant son baiser de manière sensuelle.

\- Ça y est, Monsieur est calmé ?

\- Oh toi, tu sais me prendre par les sentiments… Maligne, Lisanna Strauss, très maline. Mais je te jure, si je le croise dans les prochains jours, je vais lui dire ma façon de penser.

\- Le passé est derrière nous, Sting Eucliffe.

\- Ouais mais… Je maintiens qu'une fille aussi bien que toi n'aurait jamais pu finir avec un gars comme lui sans tricherie.

Elle lui donna une pichenette sur le nez, le faisant grogner.

\- Et si, au lieu de te tourmenter avec cette vieille histoire, tu mettais en pratique les leçons particulières de Mademoiselle Sue-ella avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en faisant remonter deux de ses doigts fins le long du torse musclé du jeune Maître de Sabertooth.

Il la regarda un instant, interloqué, avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne s'affiche sur son visage blond.

\- Qu'il soit fait selon vos désirs, Madame, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant de plus belle.

* * *

Luxus poussa un soupir soulagé quand le contrôleur leur annonça qu'ils entraient en gare de Magnolia. Il attrapa l'épaule de Mizulis, qui somnolait contre la vitre, et la réveilla doucement.

\- On est enfin arrivés ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Oui, on va pouvoir descendre, ma panthère.

Elle se redressa difficilement et attrapa son sac avant de s'avancer en titubant dans le couloir.

\- Le train, plus jamais de ma vie, grommela-t-elle en s'appuyant sur les parois du wagon.

Luxus eut envie de ricaner, mais il préféra s'abstenir. Depuis quelques temps, sa compagne était bipolaire et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle aurait apprécié sa moquerie. Déclencher une bagarre de chasseurs de Dragons dans un endroit aussi exigu n'était peut-être pas quelque chose d'intelligent à faire.

Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été très futé sur ce coup. Il savait très bien que tous les Dragons slayers avaient le mal des transports – à part Wendy, mais c'était l'exception qui confirmait la règle –. Alors imaginez une chasseuse de Dragons enceinte… Si une âme charitable ne leur avait pas passé une décoction à base de plantes médicinales, elle aurait passé tout le trajet à vider ses tripes dans les toilettes. Mais bon, en même temps ils n'allaient pas faire toute la route à pied. Cela aurait encore plus épuisé sa compagne, qui commençait à découvrir les premiers inconvénients d'un début de grossesse, nausées et fatigue en première ligne.

\- De l'air, enfin ! Gémit la jeune femme tandis qu'ils posaient le pied à terre.

Elle s'affala sur un banc pour reprendre son souffle et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Comment tu fais, Claouka ? Tu n'as même pas l'air malade…

\- En réalité, je joue très bien la comédie, lui fit-il avec un sourire. Non, plus sérieusement, le truc c'est qu'il ne faut pas y penser. Plus tu y penses, plus tu vas être malade.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Tu es déjà un peu moins verte.

\- Je te déteste, oguimoon (1). Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès.

\- Je t'assure que non. Je suis désolé mon amour.

Il la serra contre lui pour la rassurer et la réchauffer un peu. La nuit venait de tomber et la fraîcheur de l'air faisait frissonner la future maman.

\- On peut y aller ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

Elle hocha la tête et, pour une fois, ne protesta pas quand il lui prit son sac pour le porter à sa place. Sa journée de voyage avait été très éprouvante, elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- On va à la guilde ? S'enquit-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher

\- Non, demain. Ce soir, tu dors chez moi pour te remettre de tes émotions.

\- On va seulement dormir ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

\- Eh bien, si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de te proposer un lit pour te guérir de ton mal des transports, je t'en aurai parlé plus tôt. Regarde-toi, t'es de nouveau en pleine forme !

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire mutin et charmeur, dont elle seule, avait le secret… C'est quand même merveilleux les hormones… Pensa-t-il pendant qu'elle se pelotonnait amoureusement contre lui.

\- Très bien Luxus Draer, je suis impatiente de découvrir ta maison !

Le blond passa un bras par-dessus son épaule et ils se dirigèrent vers son appartement, enlacés, ne remarquant pas les habitants qui se retournaient sur leur passage, surpris de voir Luxus ainsi accompagné.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'entrée de son appartement. Le dragon de la foudre tourna la clef et ouvrit la porte. Avec un geste de la main il invita sa belle à entrer. Elle ne se fit pas prier et, tel un chat qui découvre sa maison pour la première fois, elle pénétra dans la pièce, reniflant les lieux, curieuse de tout. Luxus alluma les lumières et elle découvrit enfin la pièce à vivre de son compagnon.

C'était propre et plutôt bien rangé pour quelqu'un qui vivait seul. Il y avait une large bibliothèque remplie à craquer de livres de magie plus ou moins anciens, une table avec quelques chaises, une double armoire en bois verni. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait le lit de son cher et tendre. Il n'était pas fait mais cela ne dérangea pas le moins du monde Mizulis qui, elle, avait pour habitude de dormir sur des peaux de bêtes à même le sol.

En face du lit, une immense baie vitrée donnait sur la cathédrale Caldia et toutes les lumières de la ville. La vue était très belle, il y avait même un petit balcon où les plantes dans les jardinières étaient toutes mortes desséchées. La jeune femme le remarqua et elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait qu'elle remédie à cela plus tard.

Elle regarda Luxus et rit comme une enfant, croisant ses mains derrière son dos.

\- Je sens ton odeur partout, c'est très agréable.

Elle semblait très heureuse de découvrir l'univers de son amant. Il lui rendit son sourire, pendant qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, posant les sacs à terre.

\- Ce n'est pas très grand mais ça suffira pour nous trois, dit-il en se passant une main derrière sa nuque.

Mizulis sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Les lumières de la ville qui passaient à travers la pièce se reflétèrent dans les beaux yeux humides de la chasseuse d'eau. C'était la première fois depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse qu'il impliquait leur bébé dans une phrase. Certes il passait souvent affectueusement sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne, mais à présent qu'il le nommait cela la rendait toute chose. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son homme, envahie par l'amour et la joie.

\- Je t'aime tellement…

Il resserra son étreinte sur elle et pour toute réponse, il se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. La bleue eut un petit rire et se dégagea. Elle enleva son étole et ses bottines en cuir et se mit à l'aise, sautant comme un petit cabri jusque sur le lit. Quand elle comprit que celui-ci était terriblement moelleux, elle se mit à sauter dessus, riant aux éclats. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps elle était dans un train, à l'article de la mort, l'estomac sur les lèvres ?

Luxus se délecta de ce charmant spectacle avant de déposer son manteau sur une des chaises de la table du salon.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Si tu veux tu peux me rejoindre... Proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Pas de réponse. Il se retourna et esquissa un petit sourire. Sa belle avait trouvé son sound-board sous son oreiller et écoutait la musique les yeux fermés, assise en tailleur sur le lit. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier la chose et prenait ses aises. Une bonne chose de faite, pensa le blond.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il revint de sa douche, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre dont il se servait pour sécher ses cheveux.

\- Je suis étonné, moi qui pensais réellement que tu me rejoindrais, je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et s'arrêta net. Mizulis dormait profondément, complètement nue sur son lit, son sound-board dans une main. Luxus fut follement attendri par la vision. Il ricana légèrement. Elle était épuisé par sa journée après tout, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle se soit endormie si rapidement…sa petite panthère.

C'était la première fois qu'une femme dormait dans son appartement. Avant, il se débrouillait toujours pour dormir chez ses anciennes conquêtes. Cette fois, c'était différent. Admirer les courbes nues de celle avec qui il avait scellé le lien pour la vie dans son propre lit lui réchauffait le cœur. La voir ici, à Magnolia dans un autre décor que la nature des forêts d'eaux lui faisait vraiment drôle. Il laissa tomber, sa serviette au sol et, nu lui aussi, se glissa sous les couvertures. Il éteignit la petite lampe de chevet avant de la serrer contre lui.

\- Je t'aime tellement fort mon amour, chuchota-t-il à son oreille tout en posant tendrement sa main sur son ventre. Non, se corrigea-t-il intérieurement, je VOUS aime tellement fort…

Dans la douceur de cette nuit d'été, un doux sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la future maman à demi-endormie.

(1) Méchant homme

* * *

**_Et voilà c'est fini ! à Votre bon coeur siouplé, une petite reviews ! on à hâte de lire vos commentaires _**

**_Bon weekend à tous_**

**_Golgothapook et Minimilie_**


	7. Chapter 7: Souvenir-découverte-rencontre

**_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ^^,_**

**_Voilà un petit chapitre tout beau tout neuf, rien que pour vos yeux ;) avec un début de NaLu qui j'espère vous plaira. J'en profite pour expliquer que dans l'histoire la saison des amours arrive bientôt à sa fin et que les lemon se feront plus rare à partir de maintenant. En l'occurrence, désolé donc, si ça ne contente pas les fans de Gajevy :( . Nous pensons faire 10 chapitres en tout avec Minimilie._**

**_Bonne lecture ^^_**

**_Golgo_**

* * *

Souvenir, découverte et rencontre!

\- Sting, arrête ça ! Hihihihi ! Mais stop ! On va se faire repérer avec tes bêtises ! Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas censé être ici ! Ahahahahahah !

Lisanna était rouge comme une tomate, au bord des larmes. Allongée sur le lit, la blanche était en bien mauvaise posture. Ce soir-là, Sting avait décidé de venir la rejoindre dans sa chambre en cachette pour profiter d'elle. En caleçon et à califourchon sur son petit bout de femme, il l'empêchait de bouger, la chatouillant malicieusement. Plus celle-ci criait et se débattait, plus il y allait fort pour la faire craquer. Un véritable gamin, fier de son coup !

Le réveil, posé sur la commode affichait presque trois heures du matin. Toutes les filles de Fairy Hills devaient dormir profondément. Toutes sauf deux. La miss Strauss sur son lit, subissant les chatouilles de son compagnon et retenant tant bien que mal ses gloussements entrecoupés de francs éclats de rires … et Erza Scarlett. Ce soir-là, la mage rouge était de surveillance du dortoir. Et il valait mieux pour le chasseur de dragon de la Lumière qu'elle ne le trouve pas dans le lit de sa camarade.

\- Arrête-toi maintenant ! Si Erza te trouve ici, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure, crois-moi !

\- Mais non, tu t'inquiètes pour rien trésor, ajouta le blond avant de cesser son manège.

Il lui fit un baiser dans le cou et s'allongea complètement sur elle. Les larmes aux yeux à cause de son fou rire, la blanche se détendit progressivement, essoufflée.

\- Tu es un enfant, Sting Eucliffe.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur le bout du nez tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou, le regardant avec tendresse et désir.

\- Oui, je sais mais j'adore ça, t'avoir pour moi tout seul et te sentir prise au piège de mes bras de prédateur lubrique !

Un sourire carnassier s'invita sur son visage.

\- Quel vantard celui-là, je te jure ! Soupira la fée en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, avoue que tu aimes quand je te domine complètement… Ce n'est pas vrai, ma puce ?

Sa voix se faisait sensuelle. Le dragon souhaitait se faire désirer en sortant le grand jeu. Il voulait voir sa compagne fondre, pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus tel un loup sur un agneau.

Tout en l'interrogeant, il parsema son cou de baisers doux. Une de ses mains passa sous le débardeur rose de la blanche pour peloter un de ses seins tandis qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains graciles dans la chevelure blonde de son amant.

\- J'aime ça c'est vrai, lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir d'aise. J'aime quand tu es doux … mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout c'est quand tu es toi-même, comme maintenant.

Sting releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il parut touché et il lui offrit un sourire sincère. Le blond rapprocha son visage de la blanche et embrassa ses lèvres. Elle frissonna et répondit avec ferveur à ce baiser qui se voulait être un remerciement.

Lisanna lisait en Sting comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle savait qu'il aimait bien rouler des mécaniques devant les filles, passant pour quelqu'un de très sûr de lui au regard du monde, mais elle seule savait qui il était à l'intérieur.

Il quitta sa bouche et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Merci ma puce…

\- De rien Monsieur le dragon de la Lumière !

Ils continuèrent à se regarder intensément, le temps n'ayant plus d'emprise sur eux. Lisanna caressa doucement l'arcade sourcilière de son amant, où une longue cicatrice avait élu domicile.

\- Dis, comment t'es tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle en effleurant amoureusement la balafre.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Oui, j'ai toujours voulu te le demander mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée… Mais vu que maintenant que tu es tout à moi, j'ai très envie d'être au parfum.

Elle avait sorti l'arme ultime, le sourire Strauss enfantin qui ferait craquer n'importe quel garçon. Sting eut un sourire.

\- Ben en fait, je venais de coucher avec une fille et…

\- Hé ! Fit-elle en lui tapant l'épaule avec son poing, un air furieux sur le visage.

\- Ok, ok, je plaisantais, je plai-san-tais !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

Il aurait bien voulu continuer à la taquiner mais parler d'autres filles n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire. La blanche avait mis du temps à digérer la pilule quant à ses infidélités, faire de l'humour sur le sujet était encore risqué. Sting le comprit bien vite et n'insista pas. Mieux valait ne pas remuer les mauvais souvenirs et casser l'ambiance romantique de ce rencard surprise.

Il reprit la parole plus sérieusement.

\- En fait, c'est étrange que tu évoques le sujet maintenant, parce que cette histoire a refait surface il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et il y a effectivement une fille dans l'équation mais ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi tu penses alors…

Il chercha son approbation du regard, pour savoir s'il pouvait raconter son anecdote. La curiosité l'emportant sur la jalousie, la fée fit oui de la tête pour l'inciter à continuer. Il bascula à côté d'elle sur le lit, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête regardant le plafond avec un petit sourire en coin. Lisanna de son côté s'accouda sur un bras pour l'écouter attentivement.

\- Je devais avoir dans les sept ans à peu près et je n'avais pas encore rencontré Lector. Je venais de tuer Weissologia à sa demande et j'étais seul, livré à moi-même. J'ai commencé à errer de ville en ville, défiant tout le monde en duel de magie et volant ma nourriture pour survivre au mieux.

Il fit une courte pause.

\- Un soir alors que j'étais de passage dans une ville du Sud, je me suis arrêté devant une épicerie. Dans la vitrine se trouvaient toutes sortes de pains au beurre et de croissants au chocolat. Je crevais la dalle et je n'avais pas le moindre sou en poche… C'est alors qu'une petite fille d'à peu près mon âge est sortie de la boutique et m'a tendu une miche beurrée en souriant et m'a incité à la manger. Cette fille s'appellait Stella. Elle était plutôt maigrichonne bien que très jolie. Je n'ai pas réfléchi très longtemps et je me suis jeté sur le pain, l'engloutissant en quelques secondes.

Le blond ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

\- Je l'ai remercié, la bouche pleine, et elle m'a refait son superbe sourire, avant de me dire de m'en aller vite avant que son oncle me voie… mais que je pouvais revenir le lendemain, si je le voulais. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis revenu le lendemain, le surlendemain et les jours suivants et à chaque fois elle me donnait un peu plus à manger mais me priait de partir plus vite. Moi j'étais aux anges, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte en observant son cou qu'elle avait des ecchymoses… C'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi elle me demandait toujours de déguerpir rapidement. Son oncle la battait. Elle se faisait frapper par ce salop parce qu'elle volait pour me nourrir gratuitement. Vu sa maigreur il devait également la priver de repas.

Le dragon de la Lumière jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la blanche. Elle buvait ses paroles, touchée par ce récit poignant. Sting poursuivit.

\- C'était une orpheline comme moi, recueillie par un oncle éloigné et exploitée au travail. J'étais révolté et furieux. Pour avoir la certitude qu'elle était bel et bien maltraitée par cet homme, j'ai attendu le soir tard jusqu'à la fermeture du local pour voir ce qui allait se passer et...

Il soupira.

\- Et ? Insista Lisanna, voulant absolument la suite de l'histoire.

\- Et j'ai vu son oncle la jeter à terre dans l'arrière-boutique et la rouer de coups. Mon sang de dragon s'est mis à bouillonner. De rage, je suis passé à travers la vitre en verre de l'épicerie et j'ai infligé la correction de sa vie à ce vieux porc !

Il s'arrêta un instant regardant la jeune femme abasourdie à ses côtés, une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

\- Et je me suis ouvert l'arcade comme ça ! En passant à travers la vitrine. Voilà d'où vient ma cicatrice, déclara-t-il en posant un doigt sur la balafre en question.

\- Et ensuite ? Continue ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça ! La petite fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? S'impatienta la blanche.

\- Je l'ai prise par la main et nous nous sommes enfuis jusqu'à la gare la plus proche Je l'ai jetée dans le premier train en partance pour Crocus. Je lui ai donné le peu d'argent que j'avais gagné la veille en mission libre pour qu'elle reparte à zéro, loin de son bourreau. Une fois les portes du wagon fermées, je ne l'ai plus jamais revue.

\- Quoi ! Et c'est tout ça s'est fini comme ça ? Cria Lisanna avec stupeur avant de remettre maladroitement ses mains sur sa bouche, se souvenant qu'Erza pourrait l'entendre.

\- En vérité, il y a quelques temps j'ai reçu un paquet à Sabertooth. A l'intérieur il y avait une dizaine de pains au beurre avec une lettre avec marqué sur l'enveloppe « pour mon sauveur Sting » et c'était signé « de la part d'une vieille connaissance ». C'était elle qui m'avait écrit. Elle expliquait qu'elle m'avait reconnu en assistant au tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques et qu'elle était heureuse de voir quel puissant mage j'étais devenu. De son coté, elle est devenue herboriste, elle s'est mariée et m'a avoué que la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie, c'est de m'avoir tendu un pain au beurre ce soir-là… Voilà, termina-t-il.

Lisanna ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche grande ouverte. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête pour bafouiller.

\- Mais, mais … et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu lui as répondu au moins ?

\- Oui, oui, et je lui ai dit que j'étais très heureux pour elle et qu'à l'occasion j'aimerais beaucoup la revoir…

La jeune mage tiqua sur cette phrase. Connaissant son amant l'invitation n'était pas anodine. Mais à quoi jouait-il à la narguer ainsi ? Elle grogna et fronça les sourcils.

\- … la revoir pour discuter de la fée dont je suis tombé amoureux. Termina-t-il.

Elle piqua un fard.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je lui ai dit que la fille que j'aime est douce, compréhensive et…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il s'était rapproché d'elle et caressait sa hanche, la faisant frissonner au passage.

\- Et ?

\- Et incroyablement sexy, acheva-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle se sentit fondre sous ces paroles et accrocha ses bras autour du cou de son dragon tandis qu'il l'embrassait langoureusement, avec beaucoup de sensualité.

\- Profites-en pour lui dire que la fille en question est elle aussi folle amoureuse de toi, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

\- Lis, j'ai envie de toi… murmura le blond en reprenant ses baisers.

Le couple se chauffait de plus en plus et allait naturellement passer à l'étape supérieure, le jeune homme ayant retiré les vêtements de sa compagne et son boxer au passage. Tout allait pour le mieux… jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre brutalement sur une Erza débarquant en trombe.

\- Lisanna, tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendue gémir comme si tu faisais un cauchemar et ….

Elle se figea en découvrant les deux amants nus.

\- Oups… fit Lisanna en pâlissant.

Un long silence s'établit. Un très long silence au cours duquel le visage de Titania passa par toutes les nuances de rouge.

\- Euh... fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de la reine des fées, à la fois choquée et affreusement gênée.

Quelque chose avait court-circuité son cerveau. Elle était sous le choc et ne bougeait plus, figée sur place.

\- Je crois que c'est ta chance, chuchota la blanche à l'oreille de Sting sans quitter Erza du regard. Pars vite avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits, sinon crois-moi tu auras une autre cicatrice en souvenir de ce moment…

\- Oui mais, et toi ?

\- J'en fais mon affaire, file !

Il lui vola un baiser avant de sortir du lit.

\- Je t'aime …

\- Je t'aime aussi, Sting.

Il eut juste le temps d'enfiler son caleçon, de prendre ses affaires et de sortir de la chambre en courant à toute vitesse. C'est à ce moment-là que la rouge secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- STINGGGGGGGGGGG ! JE VAIS TE TUERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Tel un fauve enragé, elle partit aux trousses du blond et le poursuivit dans tout le dortoir, réveillant toutes les habitantes de Fairy Hills paisiblement endormies.

* * *

Natsu frissonna. La jeune femme en-dessous de lui venait de gémir lascivement, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il mordilla son cou avant de l'embrasser passionnément, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire. La blonde frémit et caressa ses pectoraux du bout des doigts, les yeux plein de désir.

Le rose plongea son nez dans le creux des seins de la demoiselle, avant de secouer la tête, s'amusant de les voir rebondir en suivant ses mouvements. Elle pouffa. Ça chatouillait…

\- Au lieu de jouer, tu pourrais passer aux choses sérieuses ? Finit-elle par soupirer

Il grogna. Il était bien là, la tête plongée entre les deux masses aux tétons érigés.

\- Allez, Natsu… Ne fais pas ta tête de mule.

Il avait bien envie de continuer à la taquiner. Ça l'excitait grandement de voir son amante le supplier… Mais il savait que s'il tardait trop, elle allait finir par s'énerver. Et une Lucy énervée, ça faisait vraiment peur et ça tapait rudement fort ! Alors il se redressa et lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le chasseur de Dragon grogna tandis que la constellationniste frottait son bassin contre le sien. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps si elle l'aguichait comme ça ! D'un geste sûr, il se débarrassa de leurs derniers vêtements avant de s'allonger à nouveau sur elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils ne faisaient qu'un, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

Alors qu'il effectuait de grands mouvements de va-et-vient en elle, la blonde gémissait son prénom. Cette douce mélodie enflammait le rose, le rendait chaque seconde un peu plus fou.

_Natsu… Natsu… Natsuuuu…_

\- NATSU bon sang !

Il sursauta tandis qu'il se faisait éjecter du lit d'un Lucy Kick bien placé.

\- Mais… mais quoi ? S'exclama-t-il d'un air frustré en frottant la bosse qui commençait à grandir sur sa tête, qui avait heurté durement le sol. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

\- Désolée pour le coup de pied, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller… Tu étais tellement chaud que j'ai cru que tu allais finir par brûler mon matelas ! Contrôle-toi un peu quand tu rêves de baston, bon sang !

Il cligna des yeux, perdu. Puis, il croisa les prunelles chocolat de la blonde un poil énervée, qui était de surcroît habillée. Et il comprit. Son excitation retomba d'un coup et il se tint la tête en grommelant.

Un rêve. Il avait rêvé qu'il avait couché avec Lucy. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il regrettait que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

\- Natsu… Tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda la blonde d'un air inquiet.

Elle lui toucha doucement l'épaule. Cet attouchement ainsi que l'odeur sucrée de la blonde firent au rose l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il s'éloigna vivement d'elle.

\- Natsu ?

\- T'en fais pas Lucy, c'est rien …

Il sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Désolé, j'ai… j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air.

Et il sauta dans la rue avant de courir, disparaissant rapidement du champ de vision de la blonde. Celle-ci resta un instant immobile, interdite. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami, qui agissait vraiment étrangement depuis deux jours…

De son côté, le chasseur de Dragon de Feu courut jusqu'à atteindre le parc de Magnolia. A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber au sol, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Heureusement, Happy dormait encore chez Lucy et ne l'avait pas suivi. Le rose n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre aux questions de son innocent compagnon. Le jeune homme soupira, se cognant doucement la tête contre le tronc de l'arbre.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours trouvé Lucy très belle. La lumière, l'aura chaleureuse qui émanait d'elle l'attirait comme une lampe hypnotisait un papillon de nuit. Il l'avait déjà vue nue, souvent même, vu la malchance de la blonde. Même qu'il avait peloté ses seins, une fois, parce qu'il en avait marre qu'elle lui crie dans les oreilles parce qu'il la reluquait – D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait pour ça… En posant les mains dessus, il ne pouvait plus les voir, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Incompréhensible, cette fille ! –.

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé de son corps. Après tout, il était toujours le premier à vouloir l'observer sous la douche ! Mais… Il n'avait encore jamais rêvé qu'ils faisaient des trucs comme dans les magazines pornos que Gildarts planquait sous son lit. Et là, depuis deux jours, il ne faisait que ça, il n'en pouvait plus ! Même s'il prenait des douches froides pour se calmer, même s'il se planquait dans le congélateur de la guilde – Mirajane avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en le trouvant là alors qu'elle cherchait des glaçons –, rien n'y faisait, ses ardeurs ne refroidissaient pas !

Il avait même essayé de se… de se soulager tout seul. Mais pour y arriver, il était obligé d'imaginer Lucy. Mais quand il avait fini, les fantasmes qu'il avait utilisés ne disparaissaient pas, et son érection reprenait de plus belle. Et ce que c'était douloureux ! C'était ça alors, le rut ? Sting n'avait pas dit des conneries, c'était vraiment horrible.

Le rose allait péter un câble. S'il se retrouvait encore une fois seul avec Lucy, il craquerait. Il lui sauterait dessus, lui arracherait sauvagement ses vêtements et la prendrait sans autre forme de procès, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Et ça lui faisait horriblement peur. Il n'avait pas envie de l'effrayer ou de la blesser, il était terrorisé à l'idée que ça brise son amitié avec elle.

Alors il avait fait la chose la plus censée pour une fois, l'éviter. Mais ce n'était pas facile, après tout c'était sa coéquipière et amie, ils trainaient tout le temps ensemble d'habitude… Et Makarov lui avait interdit de partir en mission jusqu'à la fin de la saison, comme tous les autres chasseurs de Dragon – il n'y avait que Luxus pour qui ça ne semblait pas gêner le vieux… –.

Tout ce que Natsu espérait, c'est que la saison des amours allait se terminer très très vite, même s'il était devenu mature un peu tardivement… Que tout ça s'arrête avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Mais il savait bien qu'il ne faisait que gagner un peu de temps. La blonde était comme lui, têtue comme une mule. Et intelligente, en plus. Elle se rendrait tout de suite compte de son manège et le harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qui se passait dans « sa caboche de débile profond ». Peut-être même qu'elle le frapperait s'il s'obstinait dans son silence… Et elle pouvait taper aussi fort qu'Erza quand elle était vraiment en colère.

Le jeune homme soupira. Franchement, son côté dragon aurait pu attendre encore un peu... Devenir mature à une semaine de la fin de la saison des amours, c'était vraiment la loose.

* * *

Il devait être environ trois heures du matin quand Luxus ouvrit un œil. Le blond sortit totalement de son sommeil lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de craquements. Ne trouvant pas Mizulis dans le lit à côté de lui, il se retourna instinctivement vers la table du salon d'où provenait la lumière tamisée d'une bougie allumée. Revêtue d'un paréo en lin blanc qui faisait ressortir son teint naturellement bronzé et assise en tailleur sur la table, la belle sauvageonne mangeait une pomme tout en dévorant la douzaine d'ouvrages de magie, préalablement empruntés dans la bibliothèque de son amant.

Le chasseur de dragon se frotta les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il regardait sa belle lire. Elle était très concentrée et n'avait pas senti qu'il s'était réveillé. Ses cheveux relevés en un chignon désordonné, tenus par un pique en bois, sublimaient le visage de la future maman. Le mage de la foudre la trouva tellement belle en cet instant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour l'étreindre. Tout doucement et par derrière, il posa ses mains sur le ventre de Mizulis. Surprise, elle frémit légèrement quand elle sentit les lèvres de son amant sur sa nuque.

\- Eh bien, tu es plus que matinale à ce que je vois ma beauté…

\- Oh, pardonne-moi Claouka. Je pensais vraiment n'avoir fait aucun bruit.

\- Ça ne fait rien, déclara-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais la faim m'a sortie du lit, et comme j'ai trouvé à manger dans ton sac…

Luxus se rappela soudainement qu'elle s'était endormie d'épuisement sur son lit sans même avaler quoi que ce soit. Il sourit en l'imaginant fouiner dans son bagage comme une petite souris, à la recherche des sandwichs qu'il avait achetés dans le train pendant qu'elle dormait. Il eut un petit rire.

\- Mais tu as aussi mangé mon sandwich, j'espère qu'il était à ton goût au moins ? La taquina-t-il.

Elle afficha un large sourire et fit oui de la tête ne montrant pas une seule once de culpabilité.

\- Oui, Coho-chee s'est régalé aussi.

Les yeux pleins d'amour, elle posa un regard attendri sur son ventre et caressa délicatement la main du blond qui lui embrassa la joue.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu apprends de beau dans mes livres ? Finit-il par lui demander.

\- Que l'on peut implanter des lacrimas dans le corps des humains pour modifier leurs capacités physiques et magiques, fit-elle en posant son trognon de pomme sur la table.

\- C'est exact, fit-il sérieusement, pour rendre les individus plus forts as justement un exemple devant toi, continua-t-il tandis que Mizulis tournait sa tête vers lui et levait un sourcil, étonnée.

Elle se retourna complètement face à lui, abasourdie.

\- Toi, Claouka ? Pourquoi et où ? S'exclama-t-elle en tâtant les muscles de son torse puis ceux de ces bras, comme pour trouver où se situait la lacrima.

\- Là, au-dessus du cœur, caché sous mon tatouage.

Le mage prit la main de sa compagne et la posa sur sa poitrine. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi, Luxus ?

\- Parce que quand j'étais petit j'étais souvent malade et mon père ne voulait pas d'un enfant faible. C'est aussi ce qui a fait de moi un chasseur de dragon de deuxième génération.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais les hommes, soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi veulent-ils toujours modifier ou détruire ce que la nature a créé ?

\- Je n'ai pas la réponse. Je crois que depuis toujours l'homme lutte contre lui-même. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des individus qui ne respectent ni la vie ni la magie et d'autres qui se battent en permanence pour les défendre.

Elle avait baissé les yeux, désolée. Il le sentit et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Eh Mizulis, tu ne vas pas faire machine arrière, hein ?

Elle releva les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien en lui souriant.

Non…ne t'inquiète pas, Claouka.

Comme pour effacer ses craintes, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi, c'est tout ce qui compte…

Elle retira ensuite le fin tissu qui l'habillait et embrassa de nouveau le dragon de la foudre, plus passionnément cette fois.

Luxus répondit à ce baiser avec fougue. Il passa sensuellement sa main dans la chevelure turquoise de Mizulis et retira le pique en bois pour délivrer sa longue crinière ondulée. Une sensation de bien-être s'empara des deux amants. Ils se sentaient grisés par ce moment très intime. Etait-ce à cause de l'ambiance tamisée de la bougie ou parce qu'ils allaient faire l'amour chez lui qu'ils se sentaient aussi bien ?

Le blond sentit qu'ils en voulaient plus tous les deux, mais lorsqu'il voulut la faire basculer en arrière sur la table pour continuer ce qui allait suivre, elle le stoppa.

\- Non attends !

\- Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne veux pas à cause du bébé ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je le veux, mais… dans le lit de Luxus Draer ! Dit-elle en tournant la tête en direction du lit du jeune homme à la cicatrice.

Le sourire carnassier qu'elle afficha le rassura et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras !

Il la pris donc dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant et la déposa dans le lit avant de lui faire l'amour comme elle en avait envie.

* * *

\- On est vraiment obligés d'y aller ? Marmonna la jeune femme en se blottissant contre le corps de son amant. On est bien là tous les deux…

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Le vieux s'est certainement rendu compte que j'étais rentré. Si je ne viens pas à la guilde aujourd'hui, tu peux être sûre qu'il viendra défoncer la porte de l'appartement… et je n'ai pas très envie qu'il vienne mettre son nez dans nos affaires.

Elle soupira et se redressa, avant de prendre ses affaires pour se doucher.

\- Mizulis ? Je sais que je suis mal placé pour dire ça, mais… en ville, quand tu te balades nue dans l'appartement, les voisins peuvent te voir. Et ça ne me plait pas du tout.

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire.

\- Trimoni ?

Le grognement de son amant la fit rire.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas jaloux. C'est juste qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de voir ton corps comme ça.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre des rideaux, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ça règlera le problème.

Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Elle se foutait de lui ? Elle éclata de rire en voyant sa tête.

\- Oh toi, s'écria le mage blond en se redressant avec un sourire carnassier, je vais te faire regretter de t'être moquée du grand Luxus Draer !

\- Non, n'y pense même pas !

Et il la poursuivit dans tout l'appartement, faisant résonner les éclats de rire de la jeune femme.

* * *

Il était aux alentours de midi quand le couple sortit enfin de leur nid d'amour. Luxus referma la porte de l'appartement et regarda la jeune femme respirer l'air de dehors, se délectant des rayons du soleil. Elle était rayonnante, ses nausées matinales ayant décidé de la laisser tranquille aujourd'hui. Sentant le regard de son amant sur elle, elle se retourna et regarda sa tenue.

\- Quoi ? Mes vêtements ne te plaisent pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, voyant le regard insistant qu'il lui adressait.

Le climat de Magnolia était beaucoup plus sec et chaud que celui de ses habituelles forêts d'eaux, alors la turquoise s'était habillée en conséquence. Elle portait une brassière en bandeau bleue et avait laissé ses bracelets de bras en pierre de lune noire sur son biceps droit. A son poignet gauche la jeune femme gardait toujours un bracelet orné de crocs de loups de mers. Son ventre plat et très ferme, qui ne laissait pas encore voir sa grossesse, était découvert. Elle portait avec une ceinture en tissu gris ainsi qu'une jupe légèrement fendue couleur azur qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux. Ses bottines avaient été troquées contre de jolies spartiates en cuir. Enfin elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux détachés, comme à leur habitude.

\- Luxus ?

\- Non, Tu… tu es magnifique.  
Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire pour garder contenance, face à sa beauté évidente. Pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un parfait niais, il détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement, se morigénant intérieurement de perdre tous ses moyens devant sa compagne et d'en oublier sa réputation de gros dur. Il glissa ensuite sa main dans la tienne et ils descendirent les escaliers du parvis.

\- Prête ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait bienveillant.

Elle fit oui de la tête mais devint toute rouge lorsqu'elle entendit son estomac gargouiller, criant famine sans retenue.

\- Je crois que bébé à faim… Déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Ils rirent en même temps.

\- Et il n'y a pas que lui on dirait... Sourit-il tandis qu'elle faisait la moue, un peu gênée. Allez viens, on va aller manger un morceau, moi aussi je commence à avoir les crocs.

D'un bras il l'attira vers lui et la souleva pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Clemtohlew Claouka, glissa-t-elle en caressant sa joue balafrée. (_Je t'aime_)

\- Clemtohlew ma Mizulis.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au centre-ville. Un petit marché local s'y était établi ce jour-là et les étalages de nourriture donnaient l'eau à la bouche de la chasseuse de dragon de l'eau.

\- Attends-moi ici, je reviens.

Luxus laissa Mizulis assise près d'une immense fontaine végétale. La jeune femme acquiesça à la recommandation d'un signe de tête et plongea instinctivement son bras dans l'eau derrière elle, frôlant du bout des doigts les poissons qui lui caressaient la main.

\- Une jolie fleur pour une magnifique plante…

La jeune femme se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec une fleur. Un jeune homme brun âgé d'une vingtaine d'années lui tendit une orchidée blanche. C'était un fleuriste itinérant, qui comme beaucoup de commerçants lors des grands marchés de Magnolia accostaient la clientèle dans la rue. Mizulis eut un petit mouvement de recul, se méfiant toujours des hommes. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui voulait.

\- C'est pour vous Mademoiselle, Prenez-la, je vous l'offre…

La jeune femme rougit mais accepta finalement de prendre la fleur, son instinct lui indiquant que rien de mauvais n'émanait de ce garçon.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle timidement quand elle prit la plante dans sa main.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très belle… Si je peux me permettre Mademoiselle, d'où venez-vous ? Je commence à bien connaitre les habitants de Magnolia et je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vue ici avant.

La chasseuse de dragon d'eau ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il commence à lui faire la conversation, pensant qu'il repartirait aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il était vrai que la peau brune et les yeux vert d'eau de la turquoise lui conféraient un physique bien différent de celui des jeunes femmes de la ville. Sa beauté exotique la faisait ressortir dans le paysage et elle ne passait pas inaperçue.

\- Je… je viens du sud-est de Fiore…

Elle ne voulait pas paraître désagréable mais n'avait pas pour autant envie de continuer à converser avec un étranger. Elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise face à ce jeune homme debout devant elle. Il était de plus en plus curieux et entreprenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par chez nous ? L'envie de voir du paysage ? Une mission magique ? ... Un petit ami ?

Elle n'eut le temps de lui dire de la laisser tranquille que les cheveux du fleuriste se dressèrent sur sa tête du fait de l'électricité statique.

\- Eh bien… Voilà le petit ami en question, déclara Mizulis en retenant un soupir soulagé.

Le jeune marchand se rendit compte qu'une ombre imposante se tenait juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et déglutit avec beaucoup de peine face au regard plus que menaçant de Luxus.

\- Tu dégages, tout de suite bouffon, si tu ne veux pas que des éclairs te sortent par les trous de nez !

Les yeux rouges de colère, Luxus aurait pu sans problème faire voler dans les airs le pauvre fleuriste en un claquement de doigt mais il se retint, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer. Les yeux écarquillés du marchand passèrent de Luxus à Mizulis plusieurs fois.

\- Vous, vous et ... Seigneur Luxus Draer, je vous prie de m'excuser, si j'avais su que c'était vous, je n'aurai jamais…

Le pauvre garçon bafouillait à n'en plus pouvoir et ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle… Lança le blond d'un ton froid et sans appel, le poing chargé d'éclairs malgré lui, possédé par la jalousie.

Le fleuriste fit oui de la tête complètement paniqué. Mizulis eu presque pitié de lui. Elle se leva et prit la main de son amant dans la sienne pour l'apaiser.

\- Claouka, ça ne fait rien. Il s'est excusé alors partons maintenant, fit-elle en tirant Luxus par la main dans la direction opposée au brun. Merci encore pour la fleur et au revoir, termina-t-elle, pressée.

Le dragon de la foudre finit par cesser toute résistance et s'en alla avec sa compagne, fusillant une dernière fois du regard le pauvre inconscient qui avait osé importuner sa compagne.

Les deux amoureux finirent par se poser sur le gazon dans un parc, à l'ombre du soleil sous un saule pleureur, mangeant calmement des brochettes de poulpe.

\- Hum ! C'est vraiment bon ça ! Merci Claouka.

\- De rien, ma belle. Attends de gouter le dessert, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Luxus…Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais le tuer.

Le blond grogna en guise de réponse.

\- Tu l'aurais fait ? Demanda-elle sérieusement après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ? S'indigna-t-elle, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse de sa part.

\- Arf, je ne sais pas… en fait, non. Je ne l'aurais pas tué. Mais quand je l'ai aperçu avec toi, j'ai vu rouge et comme j'entendais ce qu'il te disait à cause de mon ouïe fine, ça m'a mis la rage. Je sais que nos liens sont scellés, que nous nous sommes choisis et que tu portes notre enfant… rien ne pourra changer ça mais… je reste un homme.

\- Un homme jaloux, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Je n'y peux rien … Depuis que je suis avec toi, j'ai développé ce mauvais défaut. Je n'étais pas du tout comme ça avant.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime. Je suis à toi pour toute la vie et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il se mit à rougir très légèrement mais fut très touché par la déclaration.

\- Bon ! Et si on mangeait le dessert ?

Le mage sourit et sortit la gourmandise d'un sachet. C'était une pomme rouge caramélisée accrochée sur un petit bâtonnet. Mizulis écarquilla les yeux et goûta sans plus attendre la douceur qu'il lui tendait. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat tout nouveau ce qui amusa grandement son compagnon.

\- C'est délicieux ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- On appelle ça une pomme d'amour.

\- Une « pomme d'amour » ? Répéta-elle pendant que le jeune homme hochait la tête. Eh bien moi j'appellerai ça « une pomme de Luxus » à partir de maintenant. Parce que l'amour pour moi, c'est toi Luxus Draer !

Le cœur du mage rata un battement, éperdument attendri par la candeur de ses paroles. Il l'embrassa soudainement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de croquer à nouveau dans la pomme, avant d'ajouter :

\- Clemtohlew araj Letis, Mizulis. _(Je t'aime plus que ma vie, Mizulis.)_

Elle lui sourit, émue à son tour et se blottit contre lui profitant de ces derniers instants seuls en amoureux.

* * *

Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la guilde, le chasseur de Dragon sentait l'anxiété de sa compagne augmenter en flèche. Il s'arrêta un instant pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Hé, Mizulis… Tout va bien se passer, je t'assure.

Elle lui sourit faiblement et continua à lui tenir la main tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

La résolution de la jeune femme vacilla tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant l'entrée de la guilde.

\- On peut faire demi-tour ? Couina-t-elle. Il y a trop de monde là-dedans…

\- Ma belle, tu peux le faire, répliqua-t-il en lui serrant la main. Ils font beaucoup de bruit, mais ils ne vont te faire aucun mal. Ni à toi, ni au bébé.

Elle prit trois grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer.

\- On y va ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la guilde, un grand silence les accueillit, avant que le brouhaha ne reprenne avec encore plus d'intensité.

\- Luxus ! Tu es enfin rentré ! S'exclamèrent les membres de l'unité Raijin avec un air réjoui.

\- Luxus, viens te battre avec moi ! Hurla Natsu en se jetant sur lui.

Le blond à la cicatrice s'écarta légèrement avant de lui donner un coup de poing qui l'étala par terre.

\- En voilà des manières…

\- Aïe ! Grimaça le rose en se frottant la tête.

La Salamandre réalisa soudain qu'il y a avait une personne derrière Luxus, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux vert d'eau amusés. Il se redressa brusquement.

\- T'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

Les autres membres semblèrent aussi réaliser sa présence et arrêtèrent de faire du boucan, attendant la réponse.

\- Eh bien, je… je m'appelle Mizulis Seastorm, et je suis une chasseuse de Dragon.

\- Et, déclara Luxus en enlaçant sa taille d'un bras, c'est ma compagne...

* * *

**_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! c'est parti pour les reviews maintenant ! merci d'avance et à très vite !_**

**_Golgo et Minimilie_**


End file.
